


The unknown

by LADemonhead



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Eleonor is 'Max', F/F, F/M, Have nothing to do with the game version, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 40,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LADemonhead/pseuds/LADemonhead
Summary: Eleonor, AKA Leo, life was never easy. To change places and identity most of the time, she exist but is Unknown. Not till the last abduction failed, now she's learning of her actual identity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story have nothing to do with the games or movie but I thought the characters fit the story soo yeah hope you enjoy it

7:00 am

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzzz*

 

7:05 am

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzzz*

 

7:10 am

*bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzz* *bzzzzz*

 

Lord have mercy. Can someone sleep for 4 hours without waking up FIFTY times. Uggh! My head hurt.

**flashback**

**"Oii have some more its the boss's birthday" Someone shouting from the back.. More drinks.. Loud music... People laughing... Shouting.. Laughing.. Loud music.. More drinks.. Shouting.. Laughing.. It NEVER ends**

 

We.. no, **I** need to stop this stupid teen routine or they'll kill me. By "they" I mean my parents, they are strictly against me going to parties and crowded places as they don't want me to get used the place I'm in and feel bad when we move to our next destination. I'm used to it though, and they thought me really well to protect myself soo I'm safe... "Everything around you can be used as a weapon or protection" I don't know who said that.. probably some Chinese guy or something.

 

Work starts a 9 am..

Mom and dad are not home... or left early... or never came yesterday.... But I got Spike "the dog" that's good enough for me I need to walk/jog my dog out, let him do his daily poop routine, come back home, feed the dog, feed myself, shower, get ready and leave... I work at a coffee shop. Simple one. But the people working there sure ain't as simple. 

 

Alright 8:30am 

Time to leave.

"Oh! good morning there, Leo" A very familiar voice caught my attention but I don't need to have a second thought about it. Ol' Emilia. An old lady living on her own, just like me but she's more older and talkative. 

"Good morning, Emilia. Looking as young as ever. How are you doing?" I replied her, she hates it when someone calls her "young" but gotta do anything to make her not talk rn.

"Ooh! Stop calling me that, cant you see all the wrinkles and the stick im using to walk, guess you need glasses more then I do." Ooh that triggered her alright.

"Sorry hahaha! But Yeah I guess I need glasses, I'll go get one right now, dosvedanya" Ohh have I mentioned shes Russian? Well yeah she is Russian, how cool is that.

**  
*  
*  
*  
*  
**

Shit, 15 min late.  
  
She won't leave me. Yupp shes standing outside. Tidy and bossy as ever. Perfectly ironed cloths. Perfectly combed hair.. Arms crossed..perfect indeed.. and I have a perfect long lecture for my late arrival.

"Late again as always. You know everybody had fun last night yet they all arrived on time and you are late. Care to explain?"

"Umm... I was-"  
  
"-talking to the old lady or is it the bike suddenly exploded and mars attacked you of all people cause you are special? You know this is your last warning, next time.. no, there not be a "next time" you understand?" Victoria sure is done with my excuses but I won't lie.. I enjoy seeing her pouty and mad.

That's fucked up but... What can I say. Victoria Chase. The manager of the coffee shop. The kind you can hate but not for long, she got her own problems. Guess she is taking her frustration out on us.  
  
I walked past her and entered the shop and got greeted by the one and only.

 

"Wasssaaaapppp, late again. The old lady?" Price called from her place, she's the cashier.

 

"Yeah, but who hates old Russian anyways" I replied her while taking off my jacket and gloves and kept them in the staff room table with the helmet. I'm a biker.. I hate cars.. they feel like a coffin. 

 

"UH? The Germans? And probably the _Americans_." Sophie answered confidently though that last sentence was whispered. "Cause you know... the WW2, Hitler and all. I bet he wasn't dead when the Russian cornered them. He ran away and his.. whoever they were, faked his death cause who-"  Here we go. Sophie is the younger version of Emilia. Her topics  _Never ends._  
  
Poor Ol' Emilia.. She got nothing against Sophie. 

 

12:00 pm

 

Quiet as ever. People order, take their order and go. As usual. Same faces. Boring. Except this one.. She got white as hell-blonde hair. Hanna? I guess her name. She's a strange one. Minding her business. But this girl always sparkle my sense whenever she comes in. Not sexually or crushly or anything. Just sparkle my sense. Girls at her age would come by groups or at least their boyfriends. She comes alone or with her books. Big books. Hmm.. from my and basically  _everyone's_  point of view, Sophie's interested. Always happy when this one comes by. Crush? Probably. We all notice it though. 

"Stop staring, you'll burn her" Chloe whispered.. but loud enough that EVERYBODY heard her. Sophie smacked her arm and left to HIDE her tomato-red face.

 

"GUESSS WHO'S HERREEE" No need to guess 'cause nobody is loud in this neighborhood accept this individual. Rachel Amber. Confident and loud as ever and Chloe's G.F. 

 

"I don't know, the trash collector?" Chloe replied half smiling though and pretending to guess.

 

"Ohh Yes! I'm here to collect my trash" She makes her way to Chloe and jumps over the counter, smack her arm and... doing her job as a girlfriend. Just kissing. She can be a trouble maker and shameless but she wouldn't go as far as kissing in public. I believe so. 

 

"Rachel Amber! You need to leave rig-.... This isn't your room. And have some _Self Respect,_  we got customers and your behavior will make them puke and leave." Victoria comes, pulling Rachel off  from the counter.   
  
  
"I bet anybody hates seeing this." Rachel wiggles he eye brow and smirked. Something caught her attention tho.

 

Rachel noticed Hanna, and sat beside her. You would think Rachel first impression is like one creepy high-on-drugs person but she's really chill, down to earth. She enjoys being her real self and enjoy people who does the same.   


"Hi! I'm Rachel. That's my girlfriend, Chloe, right there with blue hair behind the counter" -Chloe waves.  
  
  
"and that, Victoria is my best friend-"  
  
"HELL NO WE ARE N-" "Shush now _V ,_ I'm trying to introduce us." Rachel cuts of Victoria and waver her hand to block whatever the blonde was trying to say.  
  
  
"And that's Sophie, she have a crush on You." And  _THAT_  made a mess. Sophie ran and covered Rachel's mouth only to have Rachel take out her tongue and put her saliva on Sophie's hand. 

 

"Jesus Christ Sophie! Easy on my babe" Chloe comes by to aid Rachel and wipes her face clean off the saliva that was left on her mouth. Only to get a puppy like smile from Rachel. Sophie on the other hand was as red as.... anything.

 

"Sorry! I ummm.... She t-talks alot of bullcrap. Haha umm I... I'll see to ummm.." Sophie is lost in her embarrassment.  


"Its alright. I can understand." Hanna says a full sentence for the first time.  
  
  
"I'm Hanna." And she introduced herself. Well that should start a party. This girl never talks and SHE did now.  


"Ohh! I'm S-sophie! I never seen anywhere other then this coffee shop and... Yeah, just here!" Oh Lord, here we go. Her true colors is coming.

"Yes I just moved her with Papa. We lived in Leipzig, Germany. I'm studying English now so I can start school soon." Expressionless  .... She's is robot I tell you. 

 

3:24 pm

 

Our shift is over. Getting ready to leave home. Best yet worst feeling of the day. Best cause, I'm done taking orders and clean after each customer for the dayand bad cause... home is lonely.... but I got Spike. That's good enough. Atleast that's what i tell myself everyday.

 

"Heyy guysss! What did i miss?" Dana came by too early. 6 min early. 

 

"Nothing." I say, only to get Sophie jump in to tell her part of the day.  
  
"EVERYTHING. Rachel came by and told this girl, her name is Hanna, and she's from Germany and she's taking English to start school soon but like she's super quiet that's why she doesn't ask help from people. Her "Papa" taught her to be independent. How cool is that? Anyways-" and that's the last thing I heard. Chloe left early with Rachel. The others will come later. Guess Victoria got hand full of people to lecture today. 

 

As I made my way out and to the bike, I heard Victoria talking. 'Cause who else would be having that angry tone anyways.  


" _ARE YOU KI...._ -ahha. Well why didn't you call me before, who is going to drop  _me_ now? Are you  _Kidding_  me? A _CAB_? That's like.... I'm tired of your excuses I swear. You better be here in 5 min.... Hello? _HELLO??_ Fucking Shithead mothe-" 

 

".....Want a lift" Thats all I had to say to grab her attention. She'll never get a cab. I bet she'll take the bus... or even ride a bike but no harm from asking right?

 

".... are you kidding me? This? You barely fit on it alone-" "I'm fit perfectly fine and I got space for a second person" I cut her off and patted on the back seat.

"........."  

"........Are you coming or -" "is it safe?" She asks.

"You can have my helmet, I'll keep the goggles though, I need to see." I offered.

"Is the helmet clean? When's the last time you washed your head?" Yes, asking her if she needed a lift is harmful. Is there anybody who talk less and do what they have to do without asking much?

 

"Yes, its... I got it not too long ago and Umm! yeah, everyday" She stood there for a couple of sec considering do this but I bet its worth it. I mean the weather is nice. And she's riding with me, her top hated person. What could possibly go wrong.


	2. chapter 2

3:55 pm

  
The ride has been quiet so far. But it's getting cloudy. Rain.

 

"Not now, please." I pleaded, talking to myself.

  
"What?" She spoke from behind.

  
"No no, it's nothing im speaking to myself."

  
"You got serious issues. You barely talk to anybody but you talk to yourself." I dont know if that was sarcasm but for the first time, she... pointed the obvious. I guess sarcasm runs the family.

  
"Well I would talk. If others wouldn't interrupt me. I hate to repeat myself but I enjoy hearing peoples opinions and point of view. Easier to understand their view of the world." It's true I talk less. The more you talk the less you understand people around. Or is it just me thinking this way?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Damn.

This house.. no,  _mansion_. Who would have thought a daughter of wealthy family would end up in a coffee shop.

_*Smack*_

"That coffee shop is my father's small business . I'm the manager there for a reason, to develop my social and business management skills, psycho." Puzzle solved. Wait..  _Did she just read my mind?_

  
"Sorry, I thought that loud but this place is amazing." I said,not looking at her. I know who'd love this more than me, _Spike_. That boy will run around non stop chasing those squirrels and sparrow and anything that fits his mouth.

  
"Yeah, big for nothing. Me and the maids only live here. Some people barely have time to come home and spend time with their only _child_." She respondes back alittle upset. Ouch! Well I'm not the only one sort of  abandoned by my parents.

  
"Too bad! Well, I'll make me a swimming pool and spend all day in it if was you. Relax and shit. Who need anybody anyways, right?" I said, trying to lighten the mood..

  
"Surre... But I...  _WE_ have a swimming pool at the backyard." She remarked proudly and starts walking towards the entrance door.

  
"No way! Really? Like those big, deep pool??" I really love water. I dislike the sea though.. it's scary deep not relaxing deep.. I hate sharks... anything I can't see that nibbles or bite, I hate it. That include mosquitos. And ants.

  
"Yeah! Wanna see it yourself??" She questioned and I didn't need to be asked again. I turned and got off the bike and followed her.

  
"Well I'm not gonna shy around and lose the chance, right."

  
She seem proud at the moment. Chin up, hips swaying left and right.

 

But again, the house inside is huge, _Jesus_ Christ.

  
The maid came by and offered to take my jacket, which in return I gave it. As we go deeper inside the mason, I could see the heavenly blue light coming through the big glass door.... _Beautiful_.

  
That blue light is one of the brightest thing I've ever seen since Chloe's electric blue hair. As I walked toward the pool the first thing I did was touch the water... the clearest and cleanest pool I've seen in a while.

 

I closed my eyes and dipped my head in the pool.

 

 

_Silence._

 

  
30 seconds of pure silence. The only thing that can be heard is the humming sound. Probably the filter or that's how water sound like. As I took out my head and shook some of the water off, Victoria was just standing there dumbfounded.

  
"That's.... Probably the best 30 second that ever passed since a long time now." I say, breathing in and out. The only thing I could find to say at that moment .

  
"Uh-huh!...." Was her only respond. She called for a towel and once she got it, threw it over my head and I started drying it off.

  
"You should get going. Its Sunday. My parents are coming home soon, and I definitely don't want them to meet you." She crossed her arms and started tapping her feet.

  
"Wow, you hate me so much you don't want them to meet me?" I asked her curiously.

  
_"Dumbass!_ Not You, my parents will start their  _C.S.I._ question and I know you hate questions." Victoria explained. She seems to know couple of right thing about me. Or probably know about me more than I think she knows.

  
Shit.

 

"Right...... okey! I'll get going..... after I'm done _swimming-_ " I pretended to attempt to jump in, and SHE yanked me back. She sure got strong grip and strength. Who knew.

 

_Victoria secretly worked out._

 

I played it cool and started to walk, chucking, toward the door we entered from. And while heading to the exit, the creator of the devil has arrived.

 

I stood where I was and they stopped their track too. Just. Staring.

  
"Hi." Was the only thing I could say.

 

 

They looked..  _Scarier_ than Victoria. Their eyes are piercing. 

  
"Who are You?" The lady asked, Mrs. Chase.

  
"I'm Le-" "A co-worker from work." Victoria cut off, now going back her bitchy attitude.

  
"Hello dear ... May I ask what is she doing her?" She asks 

  
"Nothing. She dropped me off 'cause Nathan wasn't available to pick me up." Victoria replied but sounded alittle annoyed.

  
"I..  _We_  appreciate her dropping you off, but it's quarter to 17:00. Morning shift is over at 15:00. Why is she wet? Didn't rain, did it?" Mrs.Chase asked.  
  
  
I kept looking down. _Jezz! I need new boots and shoes. This is not something to wear all the time. Got to buy new ones soon._

 

Glancing at Victoria, she turned her head and looked at me, arching an eyebrow. I didn't get it first but looking back at the Chase's as they were already staring back, it  _clicked._  
  
  
..... Oh! That was a question for me.

  
"I umm.. I was just-"  
  
"You can go now. I'll see you tomorrow." Victoria announced and left. Stomped all the way up stairs.  
  
  
I watched her as she vanished to one of the room. Soon one of the maids, probably the one that took my jacket, came and ushered me to the exist. she bowed a little as I thanked her and just turned around closing the door. Right on my face.  
  
  
No thank you dinner or anything.  
  
Rich people... I should at least get a bike as a gift for doing good deed for their daughter. _Mehh! even if they're rich, you just don't expect shit that good for appreciation._

 

  
 BUT I DID DROPPED HOME SAFELY. Never mind.

 

***Bzzzz***

**7 miss calls- open**

**By Unknown Number**

 

Weird. Rarely get phone calls. Looks like mom or dad changed their number again. Seems they're home. I hope they brought food with them. I'm hungrryyy.

 

***arrived home***

 

"I'm hoooooome" I shouted. But no respond. I took a look inside. Everything thing seem as it was when I left. Something doesn't feel right though.

 

"SPIIKKEEEYYY" I called my  dog but no answer. Looking around, and kept calling him but still spike was not responding. I went out and called him and whistles and everything but nothing......

 

 

Spike is missing.

.

.

.

***Four days later***

 

Still looking for Spike. I posted his picture and information everywhere, got some responses but non of the dogs were Spike. I know him when I see him. It been so long since I last felt this bad. I even left some old "besties" and didn't feel that bad about it. 

 

 

There's more than Spike being missing. I feel there's something else. I feel.... _Watched_.

 

You usually feel people watching you out of sixes sense or... I don't know. But I feel I'm being watched these past days. I tried ignoring it. Maybe its just my imagination, paranoid from losing Spike.

 

Work is as usual, though me and Victoria barely talk after what happened that day. She doesn't even make eye contact. Guilty? Probably. 

 

 

"Hey, did you find him it yet?" Sophie asks. Shes been helping me find him since the beginning. I guess 'sad' is written all over my forehead and face.

 

"No, but yesterday someone called to check if the dog they had or found is him, but it wasn't" I reply tiredly.

 

"Maybe one of those dog that you saw was him but you didn't look well enough??" Chloe says, joining the conversation.

 

She and Rachael are going through some 'complicated' time, so for the first time in a while she's actually joining our conversation, otherwise it'll all be about how 'Rachel is awesome' and what they did last night.

 

 

"I know him when I see him. Motherly instinct." I respond. 

 

"Ooh! Would you look after this puppy if it got lost." She made a sad face that got her eyes to twinkle.  _Well you sure do look like a dog that just got kicked._

 

"First of all, if you are anything from dog species, it'll be _Chinese Crested Dog_ but no, I don't think so! I bet someone else would do a better job looking for you." Victoria responded just in time Rachel came through the door. I bet she saw her coming.

 

"......Hi...." Rachel greeted like a normal human being. She would always enter by kicking or pushing the door wide open, announcing her presence way loudly. 

 

"Hello" "Hi wassup" Me and Sophie greeted back but we knew damn well that that was just to pass us because we were there. She came here for the one and only.

"Can we talk..." She says, directly to Price but she was ignoring.

 

"I think we should leave them be." Sophie whispered and started walking away and I followed.

 

 Hanna came by this time too and Sophie went over to take her "order". By order I mean spend time with the girl.

 

I took my chance to clean and arrange the shop.

 

"El, Can I ta-" " _What?_ " I cut her off and stopped my work, looking back at her.

".... What happened?" She asks.

 

" **El**?" I responded back with curiosity.  _El?._

 

"What? You don't want me to call you that, I won't. I just hate the 'Le0', it sounds stupid and I don't like to-" As she almost started to lose her shit, I cut in again.

"It's fine but you never called me by my name or anything. EVER." I chucked and shook my head in disbelieve.  _El._ I can get used to that new one.

 

"...Ugh! Look I came to apologize for what happened couple of days ago-" " _Couple of days ago?_ More like 4 days you mean." I pointed out correcting her..

 

".....Yes, it's just my parents..." Victoria signed."... They are total embarrassment. They always do that.... look I'm sorry for leting you leave on your own that day, alright?" Victoria said, irritation replaced with a sincere apology.

 

She crossed her arm and bowed her head down and barely making eye contact.  
  
  
"I'm not mad about it... You seem to shut me off all on your own." I assured her. She frowned back.  _No more of this topic. Change subject._

 

"Co-worker at work, huh." I started teasing her.

 

"Ugh! What did you want me to say? _girlfriend?"_ She responded immediately.

 

"Hell No." I turned to her, eyes wide open, feeling the fear creeping up my back.

 

"Why, what's wrong with being your girlfriend?" She narrows her eyes and glares, the whole objection offended her.

 

 

"EVERYTHING! Just you mentioning I'm just a _co-worker_ , your parents almost burnt me alive with just their eyes.  _TWO_ pair of eyes on me. I felt the floor slowly opening underneath me and I'm slowly getting sucked under by the devil." I dramatically put a hand on my chest after mentioning of the devil.

 

"If you didn't excuse yourself and left, we'd have a staring battle. And theyll win for sure. Burning me alive..." I lowered my voice and faked a shiver, covered my face.  
  
  
  
"Well you should be thankful I saved You." She smirked. 

"I sure am. Thank you." I saluted her and we laughed it off and left, joining the others.

 

Rachel was being mushy around her girlfriend but Chloe was pouting and trying to ignore Rachel attempt to apologize . Sophie was having her little chat with Hanna. Everything seems back to normal.

 

 

 Almost back to normal.

.

.

.

.

3:07 

 

Morning shift is over, the others came soon too. Dana came early as usual and had a chit-chat before she starts off working. Taylor and Courtney came with Dana too. Looks like everybody came early this time. But its my time to leave.

 

On my arrival, I saw a black car outside the house.  
  
  
  
_Weird..... Maybe that's a new car._  
  
  
  
 Mom and dad seem back after a long time. I jogged my way inside.

 

"MAAAAaa....".....  
  
  
  
My excitement was cut off.

 

Who ever that was in the living room, it wasn't my parents.  
  
   
I stopped on my track and looked at the men inside. I should be running out. I didn't move. I  _Couldn't_ move.

 

"Hello there. Where's 'mom' and 'dad'?" The stranger asked.

 

He wasn't as big and bulky like the other others. He's tall and... I could barely make out his face from the darkness.

His voice is flat and... _Thick_.  _Venomous._

 

"What do you want?" I asked, knowing the answer  _very well._

 

"Now we don't want any trouble, we want to know where they are that's all..... and we need  _ **You."**_   By that said, the two men stopped their scan around the room and turned their head toward me. That moment I turned around to sprint out. 

 

 

I ran out only to get caught by a man that was obviously hiding outside, soon the other two men that was inside came out to assist in holding me still and dragging me to the black car.

 

I fought I much as I can but my strength was useless aganist them. One of them covered my mouth to avoid shouting or screaming.

 

A car was coming by and of all people that could be in that car, it was _Victoria_.  
  
  
Victoria saw the event. That triggered me the most.  A bolt ran through my spin and memories comes back and I started to jerk even more then before.  
  
  
All that was in my head is.... She saw.... She witnessed.... They'll kill her. 

 

 .

 .

 .

 .

 .

**.**

 .


	3. Chapter 3

***Flashback***

   
  
**14 years of age.**  
  
  
**Her closest friend shot in cold blood. She saw him fall, hitting the ground. She kept her eyes on him. Hoping. He'd wince or do something. Anything**  
  
  
  
**He didn't move. Like a puppet. Just fell.**  
**...**

**_.._ **

**_._ **

_  
  
_ **_Dad pulls her from inside of the car. Orders her to stay where he laid her. Emily stays where she is. Bloody. Trembling. Still not processing from the shock and fear. And injury._**

**_**Three men. dead. Emily's dad have yet another one to kill but hesitate.** _ **

**_..._ **

**_._ **

_.  
  
  
  
_ _Being kidnapped and taken away. Her father didn't stop the chase, she knew it from the back of her mind because the car speed never slowed down.  
  
  
  
_ _Not till the driver got hit from the back and lost control. Drifting to the side and the vehicle turned. And turned. And turned._

**_..._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_"...... you'll never get away.... one way or another... they'll find you and kill everybody that associate with you... your partner... we'll get you all"_ **

**"How did you find us?"  Dad points his gun.**

**_"They'll always find a way to find you." The man tries laughing._ **

**_"....."_ **

 

 ** _"Does she know about the truth yet?"  The man asks. After getting no answer from Dad, he tried laughing again but winced from the pain._**  
  
  
**"They'll find you. They will. You can't run away for too long. She'll get you and take back her d-"**  
  
  
**With a loud Bang, he's dead too.**  
  
  
**Dad shot him.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

I'm 19 years of age, living in a house alone, my parents always out doing their job which they still never told me about. 

 

We travel alot from city to city and change our identity alot so barely have a fixed name. I know my parents by the 'mom's and 'dad'. I dont have a fix name. I'am, now, known as Leo, Eleonore.

 

 I work at an ordinary and simple coffee shop. But the people there won't make works as simple.  
Chloe (Cashier: energetic, high, hates work),  
Sophie (Arrange everything: talkative and talkative) ,  
Dana (Barista: sexy, active and loves gossip),  
Courtney (Cashier: hates me),  
Taylor (Arrange+second boss when Victoria isn't around: beautiful, smart and Victoria's bestfriend)....  
Victoria (Manager/owner: anything piss her off fast, Keeps it to her self),  
Rachel (Gorgeous and doesn't work there but she's there with us to keep Chloe from doing anything stupid and lose her job for the 5th time. Chloe and Victoria hate each others guts.)  
  
  
In fact, Rachel wants to become a model and be the next person on the magazine cover. 

today, I was supposed to be the usual routine.. guess _God_ got other plans .

 

I'm now kidnapped _again_ and in sitting between 2 men at the back with 2 more at the front seat. I should do something before its too late.

 

I look around without moving my head much, to my luck theres nothing I could use. The only thing going on in my head was 'move, do something, _Beat them_ '. It kept repeating. Slowly slowly I started to mumble the word.

 

"What are you saying?" The one on my right asked.

 

I kept mumbling it.

 

"What?" He brought his head toward me. And I took the chance.

 

 

I elbowed his face and threw a punch to the left man only to get the right guy pull me back from the left guy and I pushed myself back at him and kicked the left guy hard enough to inflect enough pain to distract him from me, then head bumped the guy behind me on his nose again but that angered them even more.

 

Fight club escalated at the back seat.

 

 

After a long struggle and getting  several hits myself, I managed to open the door and jump out. I forgot that the car was moving. 

 

That would be the worst injury I had. My hands, knees, head everything felt stingy but I had to keep moving.. I had to do anything to get away for now. I need to find mom and dad.

 

Balancing and pulling myself together, I started running back. I need to get some important stuff and my  _Phone._

As I struggled through some branches and over fences, finally getting close, I saw something not too far away from the backyard of my home. the smell got stronger as I got nearer.  
  
  
_Spike._

  
  
Hes been dead this whole time. Looks like this isn't the first time those people broke in the house. I felt angry and ready for revenge  but chose to ignore it and move on. I had to run.

 

I need to get some stuff before getting away. I entered through the back door and to the kitchen. The first thing I got was a hand gun dad had always hid. As I was leaving the kitchen I saw my reflection from one of the mirror, bloody mess.

 

My cheeks is swollen, nose bleeding, lips torn. Mess. My jacket is torn too. My favorite jacket.  _They gonna pay for this. For everything._

 

While leaving the kitchen I heard someone inside the house. I panicked again. My hand is shaking, I'm not scared. It's just... I guess I'm feeling weak from all that happened in a this little time.

 

I pointed the gun infront of me and walked to the living room. The more I get close to the living room more shaky I got. I turned around fast to see who's there.

 

_Victoria._

 

"El?" She's holding a metal bat, ready to attack just like myself.

 

I lowered the gun and breathed out shaking. 

 

"El, what happen? _And what_ the _fuck_ happened to you face..." She asked horrified  but I could barely hear her anymore, I could only hear my heart beat from all the fear.

 

"No.. you need to leave. You shouldn't be here. Go home now" I started to panic again. and started pushing her out.

 

"I'll call 91-" "DON'T. don't. Just go. Go home and don't ever come bac-" "ARE YOU NUTS? I  _SAW_ them taking you an-" I kept trying to pull her out but she pulls me back.  
  
  
"You know nothing, just leave before they come back please." At this point, I can barely maintain my strength to keep standing. I kept looking at the door, expecting 'them _'_  to be back any moment now. But Victoria wouldn't listen.

 

"Tell me what happened. I can help, my parents know big people that can help you out of this, I promise." She held my face to try and calm me down.  
  
  
For the first time, I looked straight into her eyes.. Oddly enough... it didn't match the piercing eyes of her parents. It was rather... calming least to say _. Green.  
  
  
__No. what the fuck are you doing?_  
  
  
  
"...It have nothing to do with... just go, please" I put my hand on hers, just to pull it away from my face and held it to take her out.  
  
  
I heard a Screeching sound from outside.  
  
  
It was too late.  

 

They're here.  
  
  
With their own weapons.

 

I pulled Victoria behind me and held the gun toward them. It was only 3 of them. The leader is gone or not there at the moment.

 

"Just give up, 3 aganist a kid. Come on" One of the men talked. He got black eyes. _The Left guy_.

  
  
_He's right. I can't do this on my own._  
  
  
I lowered my gun slowly.

 

I said nothing as the gun came to my side and I just stood _there._  
  
  
_"El, What are we going to do... What they'll do_ -" Victoria whispering behind me. nervous.  _Ahh! That's how she sounds when shes scared._

 _Cute._  
  
  
  
I smiled.  
  
  
  
He started to walk toward me. I didn't move. When he held me by my biceps, I aimed on his heart.

 

 _Don't pity or fear anybody, it'll just make you weak._ I heard her Father's voice at the back of my head. And took the shot.

 

I'm not _Dying_ Tonight. It won't end it easily. My parents didn't waste their time so I can give up easily. They train me for days like this.

 

The man bend down and I took this chance to use him as a cover and started shooting back at the others.

 

Ducked behind the sofa pulling Victoria with me. She started panicking too. I shot more, till the bullets is finished.

 

I reloaded the gun and motioned her to go to the kitchen. 

 

"I'll distract them, you _GO_." I assured her.

 

She didn't move though. 

 

Puffed out air through my nose.  
  
  
  _She won't move and staying here is not an option._  
  
  
  
Upon hearing them starting to reloading, I held her hand and made my way to the kitchen.

 

Doing so, they started shooting again. 

 

Entering the kitchen, I felt something  sharp going through my inner thigh. 

 

Shit fuck.

 

I started to panic again as I saw my own blood starting to flow out. I tried to cover it.  
  
  
_Shit, right through the artery._  
  
  
 Even though I couldn't feel all the pain just yet, it's slowly creeping. I reloaded the gun, hands shaking uncontrollably, it was my last load. I need to make this count.

 

_First shot.  
_

 

_Second shot._

 

I slowly started to lose focus. It's getting blurry. I can barely see them. I balanced my weight to the wall behind me.

 

The pain is getting worse. The sounds were getting fainter like a dream. But I kept trying to shot them. _Kept trying._  
  
  
  
Saw a whitish figure making its way through the door. 

 

 _Angel of death._ That's all I could think of.

 

I backed again and slide down the wall. Everything is quiet now. I turned my head to see back there again. The whitish figure dropped the men down by a flash. Another figure came through the door.

 

All I could see was this figure coming towards me.

 

 

I just smiled.

 

 

Who wouldn't welcome death after all this _Life_ struggle.  
  
  
  
  
I pulled my hand up with what little energy I had left to reach the figure but it stopped right above me. The figure disappeared. Everything disappeared.   
  
  
  
_Blank._

 

 _Peace._    
  
  
  
_Victoria._

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

***Flashback***  
  
  
  


**5 years of age.**

 

**"Ama! We'w is Bah?"**

 

**"I don't know... Why don't you go ask him?" Mom replies without looking away from the computer.**

 

**"BA HOM!?" Lil Meg says loud, her eyes twinkling.**

 

**"Hmmm! Hoow about you go look for him? If you find him, Bah will get you..... your favorite fruit?" Mama suggests and smiles as she see's Meg's excitement.**

 

**"Yesssss! I wi'w find him." Lil Meg tiptoes away to look for her Father, who's never always home.**

 

**>**

**>**

**_click._  
**

**>**

**>**

**"FOUWWD YOUU."**

 

**"Owwww! Dang... you found me, hah! You're getting better in this. How did you know I'm behind the door?" Bah asks in defeat.**

 

**"I heaw you an' see you thewe." Lil Meg points out to where she was standing and rubbed her hand in excitement knowing there'll be trophy.**

 

**"You _heard_ me?" Dad said surprised, though he did make those sounds for Lil Meg to find him because he got bored hiding there for 10 min.**

**>**

**_>_ **

**_>  
  
  
Dad takes her to a fruit shop.  
  
  
"_ Pick whatever you want lil munchkin." Dad lets go of Meg's hand to get what she wants _.  But Lil meg had other thing in mind._  
  
**

**"I wawt ice cweam"  Meg says looking down.  
  
  
"Ahh! You know Mama doesn't like it when you get these." Dad kneels to the reach Megs height. She still didn't look up.  
  
   
  
"Well, ** _shit!"_

**_>_ **

**_>  _ **

**_"Yaaaaaaaah! I can wun fastew then you." Lil Meg tries running fast._  
  
  
  
"Careful Munchkin, you'll drop your Ice cream again." Dad acts trying to catch up with Meg.  
  
  
**

**_"AAaahaa! hehehe, caught you."_ **

**.**

**.**

**_*end of flashback*_  
...**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_'people talking'_

 

**"...ere are we goi...ehind us......rn around, where you.......ospital behind....."**

 

 **"Bad ide.......gerous to go th....... nd us fast...** "  


I can Hardly make out who and what they were saying.... I tried opening my eyes to see around.  
 

Light appear and disappearing again and again.  
  
  
We are moving.

 

Car.  


Kidnap.  


I'm kidnapped.  
  


_What a loser._  
  
  
  
  
All those years, everything they taught me for nothing. 

 

 _"She's back. I can see her opening her eyes_." This voice was clearer than before. Female-ish. Though I haven't seen any females when I was in the kidnapped before.

 

 _"Everything will be fine, Love . Well take you somewhere better._ " The other person talked.... male.

 

_They caught me._

 

_I'm dead._

...

.

.

 

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._ **

__

__

I felt being moved around. Like a rag.

 

Opened my eyes again only to find I'm somewhere different.  
  
  
In a different position too. Its bright and it's _uncomfortable_. Laying on my side. Than pushed back. Now laying on my back. 

 

I wanted to move. I can't move. No. I don't have the energy to. I groaned from the pain slowly creeping from my lower body.   
  
  
  
Tried moving a little with little energy. Turned Little.

 

Only to be put back to my position.  
  
  
The pain was unbearable.   
  


Moans and groans.  
  
  
I could only do that much. But slowly gave up and fainted.

.

.

.

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_  
  
  


_Ugh!_ This sound is torture.  


The only thing I hear now is either this or whispers.

 

I can't make out what they talk about. What happened back there? 

 

_Victoria_

 

I wonder if she made it out. 

 

_Dipshit! She's dead. They caught you, they killed her for sure._

 

I started to open my eyes. I had enough energy to move. But I wouldn't. Waiting for the right chance.

 

The room is dark. But I can see pretty well from the light through the window and the entrance door. I looked around, yes I'm alone now. Observe. Everything.   
  
  
_Theres always a way out._

 

_Alright, first I need to-_

_**"RRRGGHH!"** _

 

 _Shit. No. Okey! That Hurt._  
  
Lord what the fuck was that.  
  
Owwwh! No, this is bad.   
  


Breath.  


_haah haah haah_  
  


I didn't even know I was holding my breath.

 

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_  
  
  


The ECG sound started to go faster, showing my heart is going faster.  
  


_No no no no! Calm down calm down._  
  
  


_Tic_

_Tic_

_Tic_

_Tok_

 

_Shit. Someone is comi-._

 

The light flashes in the room suddenly.  
  
  
  
I see nothing but white. I rubbed my eyes to see but it was too bright.

 

 

"Ohh you woke u-""STAY BACK! stay back where  the FUCK you are and-Ugh! And Don't come any closer." I warned, still covering my eyes.

 

"I'm your doctor. You don't need to be frea-" The man says calmly.   
  
  
"DON'T. Just don't." As I slowly gained my sight back, I saw him getting closer.

 

"I SAID DON'T-" I took out the syringe off my hand and pushed the rod, that held.. the IV bag, toward the man. 

 

"AI AI AI! STOP IT STOP IT! We'RE HERE TO HELP" The man dodged the rod and held his hand forward to avoid anything else coming to his direction.

 

"HELP MY... STAY AWAY YOU BAST-" I threw the pillow and whatever I could reach at him.  _Everything can be used as a weapon._ My ass. 

 

" _JESUS CHRIST!_ ELEONOR, STOP IT. CALM DOWN." This voice is familiar.

 

I turned to the sound. 

 

Yellowish blond head. Only one person I know, who got yellowish hair.

 

"Victoria?"  I  breathed out. It's still blurry but the closer she got the clearer I saw.

 

"Yes, Yes. It's me. And this is your _doctor_. You need to STOP with your tantrum." She sounds.. Tired. 

 

"You look tired." I told her ignoring total mess I just did.

 

"Says the person the almost died. The doctor is gonna put back Everything." She mumbles. Turned her head to look back at the man.

 

The doc started putting everything back to its place with the help of the..... nurse?  
  
  
  
She took another new syringe. I looked at my hand.  
  
  
_blood._

 

I felt dizzy and dropped it. And closed my eyes.  
  
  
_Guess I'm scared of seeing my own blood._

 

Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Ughh!

 

"Its Alright, she's just cleaning it up. It wont hurt much." Her voice was soothing. Not much though. I squeezed my eyes close, trying to avoid the pain.

 

"Alright there, this won't hurt much.... hopefully." The doc said and inserted the needle. I hate it. I can feel it going inside and feeling whatever that liquid is, going through my veins.

 

 

It's....  _disgusting._

 

 _Ahhh!_ I want water.

 

"Here. Have some." I opened my eyes.   
  
  
She reads mind.   
  


I tried sitting up but the jolt of pain sent me back.   


" **Owww!** Ow ow ow ow." Winced and again closed my eyes to reduce the pain.  
  
  
_What a trick right? Close your eyes to avoid things._  
  


"You shouldn't move. They..." Victoria didn't finish the sentence.  
  
  
  
"Did a surgery on you lower leg." Someone else did tho.  
  


I looked at the door.  _Hanna_  
  
  
  


_"Shit!_ What are  _you_.... ?" I exclaimed. 

 

 

"....." She turned and looked at Victoria. I looked at Victoria. 

 

She had no clue that Hanna was looking at her till she noticed the silence. Turned to look back at Hanna.   
  


"What?" She asks.  
  


"Can I speak with her alone." Hanna said to her. It didn't sound like a request.  
  
  
  
 She looked back at me, then got up and left. 

 

_Couple of minute of silence._

 

"We were supposed to keep an eyes on you. You're 'parents' told us to stay by you till they are done with their 'Job'." She said plainly.  
  
  
  
_Ehh?_  


 

"What are you saying??" I question her. But her face expression didn't change. _Not. A. Bit._    
  
  
"...N-no impossible, you're just.. you just moved here from Germany and yo-" I tried remembering what Sophie had told us about this  _Hanna._  
  
  


"That was all a lie. I had to. But here's the truth. You are in danger now. We lost contact with your 'parents' and now we need all your attention and cooperation. It's safest to stay with us than run around playing hide and seek with those people". She says =.

 

I could say nothing. No. Wait a second.

 

"YOU were the whitish Ange.....  at my house? Your dropped those men by... _Flash?"_ I asked aloud.  


".....There was no flash. I shot them dead. Papa Eric came too." She replies .  


"Yeah the other person that walked in.... now i remember.... " Remembering everything now.  _It felt like dream._

  
  
"and you got shot." Hanna added.   
  


".... yes, I felt one go through. On my thigh" I touched my thigh.  _The pain is coming from here._

 

I signed and looked to my side.

 

Drink the water.

 

 

"Yeah... you've been out cold for a while now." Hanna is now walking to my side looking at the ECmonitor 

 

 

"...... how long?" 

 

 

"...." No reply.  


" _How_  long?" I asked again.  
  


"Almost a day."   
  
  
_Hmm. Whats the time even?  
_

_  
  
_ Looking around to see if there's a clock somewhere. Nope.  
  
  
_Phone._

 

".....do you have my phone?" I asked looking back at her.

 

 

"No.... we couldn't find it."

.

.

.

.

"Well, when the bullet went through, it damaged the artery that led to excessive blood loss. And thus you lost conscious." The doctor explains what happened.

 

_Yeah! I know that._

 

"Other than that, the bruises on your face... It's gonna heal in time. But over-all you'll be fine. Nothing critical. We did blood transfusion and now on intravenous."  
  
  
  
After a long pause of silence, he clapped and jerked us all. _Me and Victoria, except Hanna._  
  
  
"Anything else?"

 

"When I'll leave?" I asked.  


"Oh, soon soon. Till Eric says so." He replies.  
  


"Eric as in Hanna's  _father?"_  
  
  


_"_ He's not my  _biological father,_  but he looked after me." Hanna says plainly. _Robot I tell you._  
  
  


"Ohh! Step-father?" Victoria spoke for the first time since coming back after being kicked out by Hanna.  


"Yes... yes he is." Hanna responded. A tiny sorrow can be felt from her tone but her expression didn't change at all.

 

 

We kept quiet for a little while. The doctor left soon and Hanna followed. 

 

"You should go. Go home and get rest." I suggested after seeing her yawn.

 

"Eric said not to leave.... And... I don't feel safe going out now." She says as she leaned back on the chair.

 

"...... I'm sorry I dragged you in this." I apologized, never looking at her.

 

  
  
She's involved in this as much as I am now. But I wouldn't tell her how serious this is. _I don't know how serious this is._

 

"Its not your fault. I followed you. It was.. this is a thrilling experience I'd ever had. Weapons. Bullets. Everything. Feels like a movie." She half chuckled and shook her head down.

 

"You almost got _killed_ because of me. I should've done more than ju-" I felt my chest getting heavy at the thought.   
  
  
  
"It's alright now.. I'm alright.. you're.... _Almost_ alright." And we both laughed.  _She laughed. She's fine._

.

.

.

.

**_'A long time later'_ **

 

"ALRIGHT! _**'clap'**_ -" We all turned and look at him.  
  
  
  
He's been snapping us to reality and alerting his presence. All the time.  
  
  


"We Checked your injury and it seem to heal well. Here is your crutch." He hands me the crutch. He's more happy than me for giving the 'green flag' to walk.  
  
  


"But I can walk fine on my own. I don't nee-" I tried reasoning my self not to use that stick.

 

  
"Oh you have to! We don't know how your body will process after...  _Everything."_ He cut me off and waved with his hand to at me.  
  
  


"I don't need it. See." My feet touched the floor and stood up.  
  
  
  
Till I took the first 3 steps then wobbled. Thankfully Victoria was there to hold me.   
  
  


"I'm alright. Its just.. I haven't walked for a while." I gave an excuse then looked up. Second time I see Victoria this close. Talk about pretty. And what's that smell.  
  
  


"Did you shower?" I ask her. And she turned red. I can see it from the distance we are in.  
  


"Do I smell? I don't know what they gave me use when I showered. I kne-" She starts explaining.

 

_Embarrassed much?_

 

"You smell nice. Nice outfit too." She wore sweatpants and a grey shirt. Looks baggy tho.  
  


"Yeah!.... I think its comfortable too." She looked at herself. And I did too. 

 

Hmm. She sure looks good in it. At least better than my _gown._  I'm practically naked under that.

 __  
  
That's what they had here anyways . I never left this room to check any other cloths. I should.

 

_I need to change._

 

I never wore anything that light or revealing. _Maybe_ at home sometimes.

 

"Are you done staring." Victoria snapped me back and eyed me.  
  


"Oh no I wasn't... I was... just thinking." I looked away and took the crutch and balanced myself on it.   
  


" _Pervert."_ She said under her breath and crossed her arm. I pretended I didn't hear that. Started to walk to the doctor.

 

 

"So-" He almost clapped but I stopped him.

 

 

"Yes, I'm done. Lead the way Doc." I told him to lead us to our next destination.  
  


"Yes. We shall get going. He's waiting." And Clapped.  
  
  
  
I never felt so annoyed from claps till now. I stared at him walking away and Victoria just chuckles from behind me.   
  
  
I looked back at her Annoyed and started walking too 

 

_Sign!._

 

 

We walked down the hall and it looks like an abandoned building. Every room looks like an old mess. Abandoned. The building is half done. I think the only room that was done is the one I was in.

 

We soon took the elevator and went down to the, what I think is that basement.

 

 

Upon reaching the basement, it looked like another place.  
  


it was dark... The only light that was there is from the computers and monitors....There were less people though.

 

_What is this place?_

 

 

_As the elevator stops and Doc opens the safety door, we walked at the far side of the room. Nobody even cared to look away from the Computers._

 

_Doc stops and we did too._

__  
  
He cleared his throat and got the attention of the man ahead of us.  
  


_His back to us. Arm crossed. Looking at the monitor in front of him._  
  
  


"The girl made it here without falling. Told ya she's a tough one." He smiles and looks at me.  


 

"This is the anonymous Eric you've been  _aching_ to see." Doc points his hand to  _Eric._

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

Eric then turns his head first then his body around.

 

" _Eleonor..._ It's great to finally talk to you." He smiles brightly. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

" _Eleonor..._ It's great to finally talk to you"

 

He looks scary. His eyes looks like an owl.

 

I thought he'd look like...... Well I don't know.

 

"Your  _Mom_  and _dad_  always told me about you. Wild. Active. Love to learn and discover. Fast and  _Strong._ " He walked closer and let his arm down.  
  
  
Though one of his hands going to the back,I went fully alert.

 

He pulled out a gun fast, before aiming it on me, I moved forward to trun the gun away from direction and held his armed hand and moved forward fast enough to hit his face.

 

He dodged the punch but, I took the chance to twist his his hand in effort to let him let fo of the weapon but he was fast and put his arm around my neck hard.

 

Choked me.

 

Having no other choice but elbow his side couple of times till he leaned alittle and took that chance to hit his face again.  
  
  
  
The punch was a success this time.

 

  
  
Again, I pulled his armed hand again, twisting his thumb and this time managed to take the weapon. I didn't wait to aim on his face.

 

 

He laughs.

 

 

"Just like your parents said, you  _are_ strong and fast." He rubs his face and stood straight.

 

I stared back and didn't move the gun from his direction. If he think this stupid attack was funny, then he doesn't know how stupid I can be to  _not_ pull the trigger.

 

 

"Leo, put down the gun. He was just testing you." Doc said softly for behind.

 

Victoria put her hand on my shoulder. If it wasn't her, I wouldn't have moved.

 

He looked toward Victoria.

 

"Does  _she_ know?" He asks, moves his eyes between Victoria and me.

 

 

"A-about what?" I say back, trying to look clueless.  
  
  
  
  
_Of course she doesn't. She shouldn't._  

 

He leans closer. "About _you_. Who you really are." He said looking straight into my eyes. Not blinking.

 

I looked down.  

 

"I saw the attack. But she didn't tell me anything."  Victoria says.

 

 

"She doesn't, hmm?" He asks again.

 

 

I said nothing.

 

"She's in this now. She's a target. She will be hunted down just like yourself. Now. Whatever that's going to happen to you, _it'll definitely wont be the same for her._ " He whispers it in melody tune.

 

_Tsk!_

 

"What's going on? What about you?" She asks, looking puzzled now.

 

I looked back at her. I feel bad. I can leave and let whatever happen to her and it'll be non of my business then change my identity again as always but... She doesn't deserve this. She can't run away like me. She..... This isn't how her life should be.

 

This guilty feeling. _I hate it._

 

"Papa, phone. Now." Hanna showed up and gave Eric a phone.

 

 

Everyone shifted and went back to do their job. I'm now alone.

 

 

I can't do this on my own.

.

.

.

.

**Back to the room**

 

"I don't get it." Victoria rubbed her temples.

 

"So, you never have a specific name, you change your identity every now and than-"

 

"Only when we move to another place"I explain.

 

"right.... And you don't know what your parents works???"

 

 

I shook my head.

 

 

"SO you don't know why you guys travel?" She asks.

 

 

"No."

 

 

"And you don't know how deep the problem you're In?" I can't blame her if she's not convinced.

 

"....No" I mumbled.

 

 

"And your parents? What do you know about them."

 

"I know that.. just that... and I'm not supposed to know any thing about it. They trained me to survive. They taught me alot of things. But they never told me about their work. And.... nothing about their life either. I didnt asked them much about it either." I feel clueless now that I'm talking about it for the first time. I never knew how little I know about my parents. 

 

"Nothing about their _life_? Do you know how ridiculous that sound? I barely talk to my parents but I know at least where they work and who they are. Are they even your parents?" 

 

"What a dum.... _Of course they are_. I lived my whole life with them." I say matter of fact. Losing my patience. And temper.

 

"Hanna live with _'Papa Eric'_  AND he's _NOT_ even her biological father." She tries to reason the whole situation.

 

"Look! that's as far as I know. You can say whatever you want and try to let me dig more into my head to know about more but that's all I know. I know they loved me and always there for me." I declared and straighten my back.

 

"Yeah! They totally were when you almost _got killed_. It doesn't matter anymore, El. They don't give a flying _fuck,_ if they knew they're in deep  _shit_ and still leave you-" Those words hit me like a knife. I never got so offended by anything she said to me till now.

 

", that's  _shitty parenting_ if you ask me. Talking about my parents.. your's suck way mor-" That angered me beyond words _b_ _ecause it was true_. Not unless  _they_ are dead. I looked down and clinched my fist,  _too hard._

 

Victoria soon stopped talking.

 

"I'm sorry. I d-" She realize she took it too far this time.

 

"No.. You're right. It Doesn't matter anymore." I say trying to keep my self from bursting out.

 

I got up and left the room.

>

>

>

>

**Couple of days later**

 

Everything back to normal. My healing went better then I expected.

 

The news spread of all over place about the incident that happened at my place.  
  
  
"- _Here we see the house where the shooting took place. The scene is as disturbing as it sound. Countless bullet holes and everything inside is destroyed. As reported, there's blood all over the entrance of the kitchen. We have no idea where the Girl is and the track of blood stops right here where I'm standing. She's been taken away.  Nobody know's if she survived  yet."  
  
  
_ Shit.  
  
  
_"This is one of Eleonor's neighbor. She been the closest to the girl. Mrs.Valentin, can you tell us about Eleonor and what she was like before.. all this?" Asks the reporters  
  
  
__"I don't know what to say. I am sad. So sad. She was kind and Lovely young lady. She would always come by to help me and always listens to me. I know she gets bored she never leave. She a hard working young lady. Her parents always away because they are working and working. But she never complain. I hope they find her soon. I know, deep down, that my Eleonor is alive. She's strong. And I know she will come back and see me again." Emilia says and wipes her tear away with her napkin._

 

Poor Ol' Emilia. Even after I annoyed the heck out of her she still had nice things to say.  Witness said a lot of things of what they witnessed that day but thankfully non of them was accurate of what really happened and who was involved. Nobody noticed Victoria. Even better.

 

Victoria left to her place early yesterday because her parents were coming back home and she need to make everything look normal.  
  
  
Some people frim here were sent with her to make sure she's safe.

 

Its been quiet. We never talked after that day. I didn't bother to look for her or even look at her when existed around. I'm still upset. Not because she she said it. But because they way she said it, it was like she was mocking or criticizing my situation.

 

Other than that, everybody was doing their thing.

...

.

.

 

"Caught." I turned around to look at Hanna. I knew she was creeping on me. We've been doing that for a while now.

 

"How do you keep doing that." She puffed out air of frustration. She's been trying to scare me but I keep catching her.

 

 

"You're noisy." I joked. I could see her refection from the glass in front of me. That's how I knew she was behind me this time.

 

 

"Well, I tip toed my way quietly. You got bat ears." She replies and sat beside me.

 

"So... what are you doing?" She asks.

 

 

"I'm eating." I took a spoon of my food and put it in my mouth and chewed. showing her what I'm doing.

 

 

"Ahh! Interesting." She responded.

 

 

"Wanna play with me?" She finally said after 5 min of silence.

 

 

From all her behavior around me all day, I could say she wanted something.

 

 

"Play as in?" I questioned her.

 

"Ohh! I saw the way you managed to  take Papa Eric down and I thought..." She tries to explain what's exactly in her mind.  
  
  
  
_She wants to play? That's her way of playing._

 

"Yeah sure. Let me just take back my plate and clean it, Yeah?" I stood holding my empty plate.

 

"Yes." She attempts to sound less excited than she actually was.

 

And she finally talks like a normal human at last. And smiles too. Innocent.

...

.

.

 

"Alright! What we'll start with?" I asked when we first reached the open ground.

 

 

"This...." Hanna took out a ball from her pocket.

 

"What? You gonna throw it and I'mma chase it, Roff?" I raise an eyebrow. I don't know where this is going.

 

"Oh no! You have to-" She passed the ball to her other hand "- take it from me."

 

"Sounds fun." I gave her an evil look and walked toward her. As I reached for the ball she tripped me and I fell straight to the ground.

 

"HEY! That's not allowed" I rubbed my knees.

 

"Theres no rule." And she smiles. She sure is angelic looking _devil_.  
  
  
I rubbed off my hands and got up.  
  
  
"Alright. Lets play than"

 

And from there things got far and and out of control.

...

.

.

 

 The sun is almost down and we are still on it. She is out of breath just like myself but wouldn't give up. I guess if there's anything we have in common is, we don't give up.

 

I'm barely able to keep the ball away from her anymore. 

 

Breathing is getting harder. I feel my throat is burning from breathing hard and let's not forget, the dirt moves around as we disturb the sandy/dusty ground and we inhale that too at certain point.

 

"Come on!~what~ giving up~already?" I say between each breath, teasing her to make her move. 

 

She attacks at last reaching out to the ball but tripped or lost her balance, I couldn't tell from what exactly but we both fell. 

 

As we gained control of the situation again,  she went back to try and take the ball and we just rolled over and over and almost tangled each other till she pinned me down and took the ball. She raised the ball up for victory.

 

At that point we both just sat there as we breath hard and trying to control our breath.

 

I trained with my parents but we never went this far. And it's starting to hurt my throat. _I need water._

 

She finally got off of me and laid beside me, look at the skies above.

 

Calming and quiet. I closed my eyes.

 

I see vision of my parents. They both have hazel and green eyes. I mine is blue. It hit me hard but I didn't open my eyes. Maybe she's right.  


_Are they even your parents?  
_

 

I got up annoyed from the sudden thought. 

 

"What happened?" Hanna asks tiredly.   


"Something happened between me and Victoria. After I told her that I know nothing about my parents, she asked.... that if they are even my parents. I'm starting to believe that..... that maybe.. What if they-"

 

"I was born in a facility." Hanna cut me off but stayed where she was. I turned and looked at her in surprise.

 

"I don't know my real father.. or if... Mother died when I was a born. Papa Eric took me and raised me ever since. He looked after me like his own child. No matter What, even that he's not my biological father, I consider him so. He looked after me since I'm a child. If your parents is your real parents or not, they looked after you when they could have thrown you out. Even biological parents abuse, torture, abandon and even kill their thier own children. Just... be grateful that your parents gave you the best care and love." Hanna says and got up putting a hand on my shoulder.

 

I felt bad. I realize how important they are and how grateful I should be but I used to get mad and never thanked them or told them how much I love them.... 

 

Clinching my jaws I felt tears building up in my eyes so I turned away and looked down to avoid her seeing me cry. I felt guilty. But she half hugged me and I lost it. I started crying.

 

For the first time in 5 long years, I'm crying out my feelings. 

 

"Want to head inside? It's getting cold." Hanna suggested and rubbed my back to help me calm down.

 

 

I started shivering and having hiccups from crying and I look like shit but I'm not going inside like that.

 

"You can go. I'll stay h-here for a little while." I couldn't say a full sentence without having the hiccup interrupt. I'm having a headache now too from all the pressure of crying.

 

"Then I'll stay too." Declaring, she stayed beside me.  
  
  
  
  
"By the way, you lost. You gotta do me a favor." She reminds me.

 

I half laughed. And looked back at her. I can get along with her just fine.

 

"~Name it."

 

"You'll umm..... be my  _Slave_ till the next challenge."

 

 

"What? How long till w-we do the next challenge?" I asked, rudding the tears off my face and looked back at her.

 

"Don't give me that look...... Fiinnne! for 24 hours only you'll be my servant. Deal?" She pushed her hand out for me to shake the deal.

 

I looked back and forth then agreed. "Deal." I laughed alittle then later laid my head on her shoulder. I'm tired. I need sleep.

.

.

.

.

While reaching to the building we both said our good night's and went separate direction.

 

While reaching to my room I heard faint rustling inside.  


  
_The room light is off. Who can...be.._

 

 

 I crouched and tip toed my way there. I was expecting the worst.

 

 

I found a stick, and so I took it and made my way.

 

I stood behind the wall of the room and took deep breath. Who ever it is, I hope it's not _them_.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

_**Flashback** _

 

_**13 years of age**_

 

_**Claire Laying on the bed doing homework.** _

_**>** _

_**>** _

_**>  ** _

_**"Maah! Where are we going?"  Claire asks aloud to get her mom's attention.**_

 

_**"Baby, we need to go to..... somewhere better yeah?. How about you pack your things fast okey?" Mom  says and smiles. Smiled worriedly and was pacing and packing.** _

 

_**>** _

_**>** _

_**>  ** _

 

_**"Can't I tell my friends goodbye, mom? Mom please." Claire on the average of crying.** _

 

**"No, we need to go now." Her mother orders her out of the house.**

_**"You ALWAYS DO THAT, I'M NOT A KID ANYMORE I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT-"** _

 

_**>** _

_**>** _

 

_**Claire crying at the back seat.** _

_**"Im sorry baby. Sometimes we got to do thing we don't want to but... it's for the best. Just let go and keep moving forward. Ma and Ba have to keep movi-"**_

 

_**"moving from place to place because of work, I know!" Claire completes her mothers sentence, sniffs and wipes the tears off her face.** _

 

 

_**Claire's mother look at her from the rear-view mirror. She felt bad but there's no other choice.**_

 

 

_**They were getting close.** _

 

 

 

_**...**_

_**.** _

_**.** _

 

I took couple of deep breath and walked slowly entered the room and turned on the light.

 

Victoria. _Again._

 

"Jesus Christ Victoria! What the fuck are you doing the dark?" I exclaimed and dropped the stick down.

"I-I didn't know where the switch of the light and I was unpacking... using my mobile flash...." She rubbed the back of her neck and turned around looking for the switch.

 

 _Sign!_  
  
  
  
I went out again, turned on the lights and came back to the room.

 

I started to take out some cloths to shower. I'm dirty, sweaty and a mess.

 

 

Before leaving I turned and looked back at her. I wanted to talk... but not now. 

...

.

.

 

 

After shower I headed straight back to the room. I didn't feel comfortable. Maybe it's the cloths. But I'm not comfy. Maybe it's the fact I have to face Victoria after a couple of days. Almost.

 

Entering the room, I saw her sitting on my bed, She changed her cloths now. I didn't bother her. 

 

I sat on the other side of the bed. Our back to each other. The silence felt heavy. 

 

 

"I-" "Ho-" We both talked at the same time then stopped talking. 

 

I puffed air and threw my ego to the side and started talking first.

 

"Hows your parents?" I asked without turning.

 

 

"They're fine." She replies.

 

 

"Uh-hah! They... How's the others?"

 

 

"They're fine too. Chloe and the others were asking about you." She says. 

 

 

".... What did you say?" Hoping she had good excuse to explain my disappearance.

 

 

"I....  You had to leave for family emergency. And Sophie started to do her usual, ask more questions. Told her I didn't know other than that." I felt her shifting on her place. I still didn't move.

 

 

"Hmm! Thanks for covering my ass." I say and rubbed my temples to calm down.

 

"I'm sorry. For what I said back there. I should... I didnt mean to say it that way. But I was scared and you, not knowing much, made me worry ev-" I felt her turn around to face me but I still didn't move.

 

 

"It's okey."I assured her.   
  
  
"You will be safe. We'll protect you. _I will protect you_. No matter what. I will never abandon you. Not till everything goes back to normal. Keep that in mind." I turned my head  back and looked at her. She was already turned around facing me. Face red.

 

"And if we ever separated, I'll always find you. Do you hear me." Now I fully turned around and faced her, patted her head and pulled her close for a hug.

 

Now Victoria is crying. 

 

I understand, not being able to anything about the situation. It's like being thrown in the middle of the Forrest and told to survive with no guidance and instruction.

 

 

"You barely kept the ball away from Hanna. How are you gonna keep me away from them. What if you fail me too?" She says after a long pause. She looked up. Eyes puffed and teary, cheeks pink, lips red. Shes beautiful. 

 

 _kick myself_. _This is serious. Stop it._

 

"Don't worry, that's just a ball. You are Victoria. I won't fail you. I took the bullets to keep you safe. Isn't that convincing enough." I leaned my head to the side a little.

 

"Yeah but if Hanna didn't appear, I'd be dead too." She wipes her eyes, looking away.

 

 

"Ai! I didn't give up. Not till I sort of saw those men fall." I reply in defence, but that didn't convince her abit.

 

"Ahh! Nevermind, I wasn't ready back than. I am training and getting better now, so don't worry." I added and assured her.

 

 

"... okey" She mumbles back.

 

"And when did you see that anyways. Playing and stuff?" I recalled her mentioning the  _ball_ part.

 

"I came and saw you two. I thought you both were fighting at first 'cause both of you were pretty... roughly all over each other.Tripping and pulling each other.... in the end, when she sat on top of you and took whats in your hand. The _ball_. I left when I realised that.. you both.. were just playing... And thought maybe the ball was just... Yeah. You understood." She looks the other way.

 

"Hmm! You didn't see anything else?" I asked curious if she saw the part where I cried like a baby.

 

"What do you mean?" She looked back doubtful. Curious.

 

"...... Ummmmm" I raised my eyebrown and looked away. 

 

 She got more curious. Narrowed her eyes.

 

"Kidding. We just talked about stuff and... I cried a little after. That's all." I chuckled and looked down. 

 

"... is it because of me." 

 

 

"Well.... Not entirely.. I was just doubting something and she cleared it for me. I.... was glad that... She cleared it. It was in my head and I couldn't.. I don't know how to deal with stuff like that... wahh! I'm thursty." I clarify and got up to drink water. My throat is dry.

 

I filled my glass and drank it.

 

 

Victoria came and hugged from behind. I froze on my place. 

 

_**Cherish every moment. You don't always get another chance.** I felt mom's words hitting me.  
_

 

Relaxed and tried to turn around. I felt her losing her grip and let me go. I turned to look at her.

 

I should feel guilty for having her involved in this. Feel scared and bad.

 

But I'm happy. I'm happy this happened.

 

If they never came, Victoria would never be _this._ And  _this_ would never had happened.

 

Now I won't need fake my life anymore. My existence. This is my reality. This is who I am. 

 

I'm happy to have to spend time a like this with her. With Hanna. And a people who know's my true identity yet and not judging. Eric. And all the others.

 

 

_It won't be long. The truth will soon be revealed._

 

I didn't realize till now. That my face is close to Victoria's.

 

We are now inchs apart. I looked into her eyes.

 

I can feel breath on my face. I can feel her warmth as I touch her face.

 

  _Precious_ , _What have I got you into._

 

I leaned further just.. a little. I want know what it feels to.... _No._

_No._

 

I pulled back.

 

_I'm crossing my line. Forgetting myself._

 

I moved my hands off of her face and turned away

 

But Victoria pulls me back and closed the distance between us and met her lips to mine. I felt shiver went down and up my spin a thousand times. I felt my stomach flip.

 

It wasn't a long one but it was enough to turn my inside, upside down.

 

She separated but I kept my eyes closed. It was too overwhelming. 

 

I opened my eyes a little to look at her.  
  
  
  
I want this feeling.

 

 

I want  _more._

 

_I want **her.**_

 

 

I pulled her closed and met her soft lips again hungerly. She made a soft sound from the sudden move. It didn't stop me.

 

I kept it going and pushed her back till we reached the bed and tripped her. She fell and starts to go further up so we are both on the bed now.  
  
  
  
Me above her.

 

 

I pulled back so she can breath and I went on kissing her neck.

 

It's soft and I can feel her pulse better now. 

 

I heard her say something gibberish. 

 

"What?" I ask, never stopping.

 

"The door. It's open. Someone mi-" 

 

"Let them." I went back to nibbling her neck.  
  
  
  
_"Mmmh!_ " I felt Victoria's leg came up and reached my inner thigh.

  
  
  
The fabric is too soft and thin. I could feel the heat of her thigh between mine.   
  
  
  
Almost rubbed myself on her.  _Almost._

 

 

But I heard footsteps coming close.

 

I stopped, got off of her, threw the blanket over her and sat at the end of the bed and arranged myself.

 

 

All in a split  _second._

 

It wasn't long till the person was at the door. Doctor Miller. 

 

"Oi! Leo, Eric is...... have I interrupted?" He looked between us.

 

"No? What do you want?" I asked him as calm and normally as possible.

 

"Riighht!... Eric is calling you to down. Ohhh and, you got something on your..." He touched his lips and pointed on mine. I rubbed at first and saw something red, then jumped and saw myself on the mirror. 

 

_Lipstick. Damnit!_

 

 _"No?"_ He mocked my words and left.

 

I covered and rubbed my face out of embarrassment. 

 

" _Let them,_ Huh!?" Victoria mocks too but chuckles and gets up.

 

"I just... he's annoying." I tried to find an excuse. 

 

She walks around the bed and towards me smirking. The feelings of before was coming back. All over again.

 

"You should go down. They're waiting." She purrs, wiping off the little lipstick that's left on my lips with her thumb but soon planted another soft kiss on the corner of my lips and walked out of the room. 

 

I feel like running a thousand miles. And thousand more if possible. But they want me now

 

_Sign._

 

Hopefully it's good news. Hope its my parents....  _My parents._

 

I jogged than ran as fast as I can to the elevator but when I felt it wont be here anytime soon, I made my way down the stairs running.

 

 

Upon reaching, the room just had 3 people. Dr. Miller. Eric. And a stranger. Red headed lady. Wearing grey skirt suit.

 

Dr.Miller nodded at me and the lady turned around smiling, when she first looked at me her smile slowly disappeared. 

 

I looked between Dr. Miller, Eric and her. 

 

"My, you've sure have grown into a fine young lady." The lady said and came to me, checked me out. Her eyes starting from the bottom and slowly making its way up my figure.

 

I'm still lost I looked at Eric. And back at her. 

 

She finally looked at my face and nervously laughs.

 

 

"Sorry. You must not know who am I. I'm Marissa Wiegler. I took care and looked after you when you were tiny till Vincent and Michelle took you." She says.

 

 

I froze. 

 

_Till Vincent and Michelle took you._

 

_Their names._

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

_My parents always hid behind bushes and shadows when I ask them anything related to who we are. Never told the Actual Truth._

 

"Sorry. You must not know who I am. I'm Marissa Wiegler. I took care and looked after you when you were tiny till Vincent and Michelle took you. Well technically you were-" She starts talking.

 

I stood and said nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They are **not** my biological parents. 

 

"Wiegler, she doesn't know yet." Eric whispers to her from the back and I turned looked at him.

 

 

 _He knows everything._ ****

 

 

"Aw... I'm sorry I thought she...." She covers her mouth.

 

" _You knew_ , the whole fucking time." I turned to him.

 

"I was going to tell you when the right time-"

 

 

"What ' _right time_ ' is the right time? I've been here more then a week or........ I don't even know anymore, what the fuck am I doing here?" I lift my hand up in defeat and made my mind up.  


 

I turned around to leave, but Eric grabbed my arm to stop me and that sparked another rage from me.

 

If I had any little temper left in me, Eric grabbing my arm made me loose it.

 

  
I swung my hand to punch him. 

  
  
  
I didn't care where I hit him. I need to take out the frustration out of my chest.

 

 

To be held back from the truth all my life.  
  
  
 

 

" **Stop it**." Eric groans blocking my sudden attack.

 

This time I felt someone else pulling me off Eric. It got my attention off of him and turned around to look who was interrupting.

 

_Dr. Miller._

 

"Just calm down,  we want to-" I was walking straight to his direction and he kept walking back.

 

 

 _Afraid of me_.

 

Soon Eric caught up and holds me from behind. I struggled  but his grip was way stronger than I thought, I felt I couldn't do anything and couldn't take out my frustration anymore, I did what I could to best.

 

 

_Cry._

 

 

"Am I not allowed to know the truth? I've lived like a fucking dog. Obeyed everything. Do this. Do that. Go there. Come. No. Fuck this. Good. Bad." I cooed, 

 

 

"Alex. Daisy. Hayley. Claire. Emily. Fake name and identities. Not even the simplest truth, _you are fucking adopted_?" I broke down crying. Bending my head down to reach my hand, hide how pathetic I look.

 

 

 

Eric kept a hold of me and walked me to the chair and sat me down.

 

Miller handed me a water bottle later.

 

I looked up at him, mouthed him a 'thank you'. He winks backed for a reply and patted my shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry... I didn-" Marissa says apologizing.

 

"It's fine. This matter bugged me for a long time. I just wanted to take out my anger from it anyways." I waved my hand then looked back at up at everyone.

 

 

_Moment of silence._

 

 

"Did you expect this..  _Outrage_  from me? that's why-" I pointed around. "You choose this empty place, right." I questioned.

 

"I knew Marissa would say something unnecessary, so yes." Eric says as he leaned on the wall.

 

"So what else. What's left for me to know?"

 

"I'll leave that to Eric. I think he knows when's the  _best time_ to talk about serious things." Marissa mocked and looked at him. He just shrugged in reply.

 

"Well then, I'll die and never know." I signed and got up.

 

 

"I want to know. I want to know now." I announce.

 

 

"You were born in a research facility-" Eric starts.

 

_Hanna._

 

 _"_ with many others. The researchers enhance the child's DNA for more strength, fast healing, reduce the capacity for fear, for pity to make a better soldier.The perfect soldier. Male children of this project is disposed off due to abnormality in behavior, mentality and physicality. Female was rare but their DNA would accept the change, grow to the what the researchers are looking for. They turned fiction to reality. Miracle"

 

"So I'm a lab rat too. That's makes me and Hanna? Or are there others?" I looked between the three in the room. And eye'd Wiegler as she's the only female other than me here.

 

"I was just a researcher too." She says.

 

 

"so you were fine with this.... _whatever_ that was happening at that time?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

 

"Once you make your wish and get it, you won't be able to change or get rid of it. I did alot of things for the sake of my major and to level up my position. But the further I went, the harder it got to turn back. I had no choice than to accept what I had to do, for my sake and for everyone." Marissa's tone changes. 

 

 

"..... So what happens next? Where are the others? Doesn't sound like Hanna and myself was the only result of the experiment." 

 

"The HMCooperation, owned by high business individuals, wanted to take the successful projects of this experiment, but the facility denied their request. it wasn't long after that the HMCoorperation was given a warning to shut down the cooperation for crimes that was linked to them but they still demanded to take the children. The facility was attacked and a blast, caused the destruction of, mostly, everything there. All documents and most of the proje-  _children_  were killed. Little survived. We couldn't tell how many." Marissa explains.

 

"I managed to save two and so did Marissa. Hanna and yourself and other three, though all who we saved were in the average of death, you both survived. I took Hanna under my care when she got older." Eric Continues.

 

"You were way too thin and tiny and your condition was worst, we never thought you would make it through, so you were kept in a ICU much longer. Michelle came by one day and saw you, oh, she was heart broken. She looked over you and touched our tiny hand and for the first time, from everybody that tried to get a respond from you, even myself, you held her finger. And looked at her. It wasn't long that you started to get better and Michelle took you. But again those people started looking for the survivors of the research, Vincent gave upper hand to help Michelle protect you. And thus, your escape starts." Marrisa end's the tale.

 

 

 

 

"Does Hanna know about this?" I asked after a long pause of silence.

 

"Yes, she knows everything. Including yours." Eric answers.

 

"Everybody but myself" I mumbled.

 

 

 

"What now?" I asked after a long pause.

 

"We don't know. We should start mov-"

 

 

"Guys, have you invited anyone to this place....." Miller cuts Eric.

 

"No. Marissa?" Eric looks toward Marissa, she shrugs. 

 

"We got company. And they...... yes they're heavily armed. We should start moving.  _NOW!_ " Miller stated and went out and came back with a... rifle?

 

"Leo, how about you go and gather your belongings instead." Eric said and stood beside Miller to look through the window.

 

I made my way up and gathered what little I had to take but soon realized Victoria doesn't know.

 

 

_Tsk!_

 

I started looking but couldn't find her.

 

 

**_BOOM! BOOM!_ **

 

 I buckled down but didn't stop there, kept searching.  


_What a nice way to start attacking. With fucking grenade._

 

 

I got up and continued looking for Victoria.

 

 

Not finding her inside the building I made my way to the exit..  
  
  
  
_Maybe she got out._

 

Soon I found myself in the open ground where everyone was, entering their vehicles to leave, Victoria was not there.

 

"IS SHE IN ONE OF THOSE?" I shouted.

 

"We hav- WE HAVEN'T SEEN HER ANYWHERE, GET IN NOW" Someone shouted from inside of the vehicle.

 

Bullets started raining around us. I dodged and made my way to the nearest block.

 

 

Then I heard voice over the noise around, looking frow the corner of the block only to see.....

 

 

 

_She was right there._

 

 

_Getting dragged by those men._

Panicking, I almost got up but the bullets that was sent to my direction made me return to my position and I could do nothing but look at them taking her and do nothing.

 

 

I need to do something.  
  
  
  
  
_I need to do it now._  

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Hanna POV**

 

 

 

Papa Erik and I move around under the goverment order. Missions given and we do as told. 

 

 

Europe.

 

 

It's a simple job. 

 

_Capture/Assassin/Kidnap/Protect. Depends._

 

But even so, Papa Erik doesn't rely or trust those people either and tells me not to do so too.

 

I don't even need him to tell me not to. I always get a bad vibe around them. Papa Erik can't quite his job, those people need him to do things they can't do, but he doesn't do it because he forced to but because he enjoys it.

 

He takes me everywhere with him to teach me everything I need to know.

 

I'm not normal. Well, not abnormal. Or atleast I don't feel like that.. they need me for my special talents. I'm a fast learner. I move fast and quiet. Just what they want.

.

.

.

We're at the airport. Off to The Unite States for something important as Papa Erik said.

 

 

An old friend call and requested him to protect someone. A person just like me, that was with me at the facility adopted by that person. They were in trouble by the People that was responsible of everything that happened to the facility we were in. 

 

 

I wonder what she's like. If she's like me or different. I wonder what her life like. Or if she looks like me. 

 

 

Papa told me she's been traveling with around and changing identity and knows nothing about her past. Her adopter, Michelle was afraid that if she knew of her reality and truth, she'll put herself into more trouble.

 

 

Those People are after this one and tracking her for a long time.

 

 

_Strange._

 

 

They never bother about my existence. I wonder if they are but Papa Erik is protecting me secretly.

 

Never mind.

 

My job to to look like a girl, migrated to study in the US. Going over to her work place to make sure she's alright.

 

First time being there was alright but soon it was bothering me. One of the people working there always keeping an eye on me. Doesn't feel like danger but still. 

 

It's been a week or so, everything seems quiet. In the neighborhood and with Eleonor but the workshop is getting loud. I can barely read what's on the book from the conversation in there. 

 

 Soon I was introduced to everyone by 'Rachel'. Sophie, was her name, the stalking one. she's talkative. But nice.

 

 

In my head, I pictured Eleonor to be active, loud and talkative. Extrovert.

 

 

But she was the exact opposite. She was quiet. She's not too loud. She smiles alot. Forced smiles. It was just to be polite. But other than that she was tamed. Very calculated. 

 

 _Eleonor._ That was her name on the tag but they called her Leo.

 

Days pass, Sophie and I are getting closer. She always the first to greet me as I enter. Soon I would stand at the bus stop to meet her there. I get to listen to her talking all the way to the shop. I don't know if it's because I enjoy her voice and her presence or because it's nice to hear something other than mission and biography of our target.

.

.

.

 .

Papa soon lost contact with Michelle, she stoped answering his calls and messages. He was getting worried and asked me to stay there longer time to make sure she's not in any danger.

.

.

.

.

We were supposed to be somewhere around Eleonor house to keep an eye on everything around. Papa's phone rang and he stopped the car and got out to answer.

 

 

It looked like he had trouble hearing through his phone. After several minutes, he ran back to the car and drove fast.

 

"No no no no, move move move." Papa keeps mumbling.

 

"I think they found out where she is. I couldn't make out what she was saying on the phone but I think she was telling me something about Eleonor." He explaining

 

"Load your weapon, we might get into something." He orders, keeping his eyes on the raod.

 

I just listened and did as he asks.

.

.

.

We actually did arrive late. We could hear and see gunshots. Erik stepped out first and I followed but he hesitated for any danger, I walked right pass him and straight into the house.

 

 

Their back was to me so taking them put was easy.

 

 

Eleonor was laying on the ground. She was wounded. I didn't see where but looks from the leg or back, I walked straight to her.

 

she reached out her hand.

 

_It felt strange._

 

I reached back but she already blacked out, I still managed to grab her hand before it hit the ground and started to examine her pulse.

 

"She'll survive. Come on." Papa said and carried her.

 

"Where are you taking her? Who are you people?" Someone else said and I turned around ready to pull the trigger again but the voice was too familiar that I stopped.

 

Victoria.

 

" _Hanna_?" She questions shockingly.

 

At this point I didn't know what to do next. 

 

I turned around to looking at Papa. 

 

Erik was at the door and nodded.

.

.

.

.

Victoria came along, and started asking question every 5 seconds and telling us what to do and where to go.. I was to busy putting pressure on the wound so Eleonor would bleed to death. Papa was answering instead.

 

Her breath is becoming heavy and started groaning every time she moves. Though every time she makes sounds Victoria starts lecturing even more.

.

.

As soon as we reached our hideout, he took her to the medical room. I think she's awake because I saw looking around and her respiration became faster , groaning and moaning every time they move her.

 

 

when they were taking out the bullet, it got louder.

 

Victoria couldn't calm down the whole time  but stopped talking and kept an eye on Eleonor.

 

I felt bad for Eleonor.

 .

.

.

 

The afternoon, she was quiet. The only thing heard from that room is the sound of the ECG.

 

Victoria would never leave her side. She barely slept in the past several hours. But she did at last, she passed out beside Eleonor.

 

Later the next day, Victoria agreed to leave Eleonor side and refresh.  
  


We got sign from the electrocardiograph that Eleonor heartbeat getting fast. Dr. Miller was first to rush there and Victoria followed.

 

I immediately thought the worst, so I didn't go.  
  
  
  
When I heard things getting thrown then followed by Eleonor's voice, I chucked.

 

 

_Well, of course I wouldn't  go there and get hit first._

 

After hearing everything calm down, I made my way there.

 

They were talking about what happened and Victoria hesitate. I took a deep breath and walked in.

 

"A surgery on you lower back." I intervened.

 

Eleonor looked shocked for a second.

 

 _"Shit! What are you..._?" She asks.

.

.

.

.

Days pass and she was healing very well. Everyone was doing everything they can to leave as soon as possible but right now we couldn't do much.

 

Not till Leo get better. She got Victoria by her side most of the time but then she asks to leave. Something about her family coming back from trip and Eleonor didn't even ask or talked to her.

 

Leo looked dull. But I didn't ask anyways . 

 

We started spending more time together playing or something like that

 

The more I started spending time with her, I realized how different yet similar we are. But her life is harder. At least I know my background and she doesn't.

 

  _Sophie_.

 

Everyday, I would go to the coffee shop the same timing as before. Im not forced to go there anymore but it's just to meet up with Sophie. I'd stay there till the end of her shift and stay with her till her next bus stop.

 

 Slowly I was getting bored at the hideout. 

 

 

I remembered something, Leo is combat trained and we both have same strength, I wanted to do something with her. 

 

Sneaking behind her was a fail. Not matter what, she always finds out. I found a ball, and I got a brilliant idea..

.

.

.

.

.

As I expected she was actually strong. Anyone would lose aganist me but she took longer than usual. 

 

I still won though.

 

_I think._

 

She relaxed at the end and lost her grip on the ball. That's how I took it. We were both out of breath.

 

 

Feeling being watched, I glanced and saw Victoria afar looking. I slowly got off Leo. If anything, I know she's protective over her.

 

Several min later, Leo broke her silence and complained of what was bother her. I tries to explain as much as I can but I can't go deep into the matter, because she has yet to know the truth.

 

She broke down.

 

 

There's little I could do. After everything was over, we parted ways.

 

It was still to early to sleep.

 

 

I want to meet Sophie since its still too early, though I felt off so I stayed.

 

 

_Tomorrow will be fine._

 

Instead I thought of going to Leo.

 

 

She would be done with shower and I'll waste my time till past 9 then head back to sleep. 

 

Upon reaching the room, I tip-toed my way to try and scare her for the last time. 

 

I glanced through the door and saw her and Victoria.

 

**_Bad timing._ **

 

I've seen many things I shouldn't but I haven't seen  _this._

 

I turned to leave and Miller was going there, I ignored him and left. To embarrassed to even talk.

 .

.

I sat in my room and waited till the sleeping time. 

 

Everything was quiet, in my head and around.

 

Everything is fine. Sophie pops in my head. I could only imagine if something like this would ever happen me.  _With us._

 

_What._

 

No. I got up rubbed my face. 

 

It's because I'm sleepy nothing else.

 

_Eleonor._

 

Walked up to the bathroom to wash my face. _Ahh! If only_ -

 

**_BOOM! BOOM!_ **

 

_What the...?_

 

I ran out of the bathroom and looked to see what's happening.

 

 

We're under attack.

 

Went back to my room, loaded my gun and ran to where Papa Erik would be. Meeting up, we made our way to the back door.

 

 

Leo and Victoria isn't here yet. We can't leave without Leo and _Leo wont leave without Victoria._

 

Couple minutes later, Leo appears but Victoria isn't with her.

 

My job is to keep Eleonor safe, and I will. I started making my way to her but bullets start going off around us. I hid behind the block and so did Leo.

 

She looked alert and was trying to look over the block she's hiding behind, popping her head to the side to look at every chance she got.  I soon I figured out what she was looking at. 

 

_Victoria was being pulled by the armed men._

 

I knew Leo wouldn't control herself and would do something ridiculous, I made my way to her.

 

"Leo, Leo. Look. We need to be clever about this or they'll kill us." I tried to grab her attention.

 

"They're taking her. I promised. I have to go." She replies in a hurry but doesn't look at me.

 

I looked over to where Victoria was dragged, one of the men that was trying to cover her mouth, Victoria seem to bite the man's hand and started calling Eleonor, only to get knocked out by the man.

 

Seeing that, Leo stood up and started shooting. Every bullet hit the target. The gun got out of ammo but that didn't stop her, she took the fallen men's weapon and used it.

 

I've never seen someone go to dark in a split second.

 

She was wild. I noted that Leo didn't use her real strength, not unless she have too. 

 

I stood up and followed her. Trying to cover her back but she was fast. But not fast enough. The People took Victoria and drove off. 

 

Leo followed as much as she can but still couldnt catch up. It wasn't long till everybody retreated back to their vehicles and drove off.

 

Papa Erik found one of the attackers alive.

.

.

.

.

Miller and Papa left the building after destroying everything they have to and got into the vehicle with me and Leo followed and sat back with the attacker.

 

 

Leo is staring at the man and didn't blink the whole time. 

 

"Where did you come from?" She spoke at last to the man.

 

But he didn't answer.

 

"Where did. You. Come. From?" She asks again.

 

Silence.

 

"Alright... _have it your way"_ Leo says and lands a punch on his face.

 

 _"Leo_ stop it." I intervened trying to stop her, only to get pushed to the side.

 

" _Don't **Fucking** interfere. Hanna._ " She growled.

.

.

.

.

.

The whole ride was disturbed by Leo's violent behavior. The man started tearing up but still Leo didn't give him a break and continued with the abuse. She wanted answers. He won't give.

 

" **Disgusting**. Look what you've made me do. Fu-.... blood all over me." She started wiping the blood off of her abused fist.

 

She stared at him for alittle then poured water on him to remove some of the blood off his face too. 

 

"Now..... tell me... Where do you come from?" She asks. As calmly as she can now.

 

 

Her tone softens. Even I was surprised. 

 

 

The man eventually tries looking up at her. Both of his eyes swollen.

 

"Come on. If you don't help me, I can't help you either... You'll eventually meet someone else who will hurt you more than myself." She looks toward Eric but he didn't look back.

 

The man glances at me, then at Miller and Papa.

 

She took his hand this time and rubbed it tenderly.

 

"Please. no one can help you at this point.  _But I can, if you tell me the truth."_ she whispers to him and looked straight into his eyes.

 

He stares for alittle longer and finally gave up and told her everything of their whereabouts and that they had a target and is supposed to bring them alive.

 

It was exactly what we thought. They came for Eleonor but thats all he knew. He still didn't say who sent them.

 

Leo signed and sat back. 

 

"Stop the car." Leo said lazily and got up.

 

"Why?" Papa asked, but she said the same thing again so Papa stopped.

 

Its 2 am. We were no where. In the middle of nowheret. Papa refused to take the high way or any road.

 

Leo lead the man out and cleaned his face and cut off the robes off of his wrist. She pushes him ahead.

 

"You are free. You're already left behind by your group. They won't know where you are now or if you're still alive." She says casually and waved her hand, walking back to the van. 

 

The man turned around to leave.

 

**_*BANG*_ **

.

.

.

.

.

_10 minutes later_

 

"You heard the Man, when we'll reach that place?" Leo says and leans back on her place. Nobody replies.

 

"First of all, it's a cargonot a car, Eleonor." Miller replies. Talking for the first time since we left.

 

"Second of all, why did you kill him? After being all nice and and cleaning him up? What was the...." Miller got cut off by Leo.

 

"Van, car... all the same. All of them have four wheels. And as for what I did, I knew he wouldn't talk. He never will. I had to find a way for him to do so. Kindness is the key to get whatever you want." She states. Looking through the tint window. 

 

"But still.... why didn't you kill him right away? Did you have to clean him?" Miller inquired

 

 

She chuckles.  
  
  
  
_"Finger print. My blood"_

 

 

I could feel through her voice, _poison_. She won't stop till she gets back what she want. Even if she have to do it alone. At this point, she'll hurt anybody that comes in her way or hurt herself.

 

Papa Erik didn't say a word this whole time.

 

It worries me more.

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

_How do I... What do I do?  Fuck! It's all my fault. Should've shoot them down first. No. I would have hit her instead. What do I do?_

 

 

Now that I'm thinking about it.... how fucking dumb of me killing the man....

 

 

_Should've kept him and dug more information of the place._

 

_Idiot._

 

 _Should tr_ _y and control my self better._

 

 " _Ahh!"_ The pinch of pain brought me back from my thoughts.

 

Been unintentionally biting off my nails from all the stress.  A habit I had since I was little. Just trying to figure out how things gonna work out.

 

_I can't do it alone. And Eric won't me do it anyways._

 

"What's up?" Miller appears beside me. 

 

"You use snipers and you're good at it." I replied, not telling him what exactly what's up. 

 

"I specialize in rifle and snipers. Earlier when I was.... _Long ago,_ I was best at those guns but then.... I found something else that got me excited. I enjoy seeing blood but hurting people was the last thing in my head so I chose to help people in critical condition instead. And I'm doing good at that it too." He said, turning to look at me.

 

"Uh-huh!....yes you are. We need to get to where she is before its too late." I rubbed my temple. I'm tired, but couldn't sleep.

 

"They won't hurt her that bad, y'know......" Miller breathed.

 

I looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

 

"If their intention was to kill her, they'd have done it right hen they saw her.  _she's_ a _bait."_ He adds, looking back to the open land.

 

"A _bait."_ I repeat. The screws in my head started turning again.

 

 _"You._ They've been after you for a long time, no way they succeeded in kidnapping in the past. The only way to get is to let _You_ come to them by yourself." 

 

Well this cleared up something in my head.

 

"What should we do?" I asked.

 

 

In the end, they know about these stuff more than myself.

 

"I.... we'll talk to Erik. He's better at making plans." He stood back up straight and walks back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"They're already expecting her so we need to be smart with this." Miller comments in the middle of the planning.

 

"Right. We can't go in loud. We already found the location and its filled with armed men. Like you said, we need to be smart." Eric said. Never looking away from the mini map.

 

I keep an eye on the picture of the location. Looks simple. We can take out as many as we can. Easy.

 

"Won't be that hard... doesn't look too dangerous." I added.

 

 

After a long pause of silence, I lift my head up and looked at them.  
  
  
  
  
Miller gave a throaty laughed and left, Eric just signed and followed Miller.

  
  
  
  
_"What?"_

 

 

I looked at Hanna who looked between all of us. Didn't say anything.

....

...

..

..

.

.

**The hell.**

 

This place is Fucked.  _We are fucked._

 

"Isn't this place was supposed to be easy?" I whispered surprisingly.

 

"What do you know. Maybe they got alittle more men added after their last mission. We need to get it done." Miller says as he took out a sniper and started adjusting it.

 

I couldn't look away from seeing him work on his sniper.

 

_Cool._

 

"Are you going to get ready or what?" Erik speaks from behind.

 

"Yeah!"

 

Tied my Hair back and got on a bullet vest and a gun.... with a silencer. We're going in quietly.

 

"You, me and Hanna will go in. Miller will keep an eye on our surrounding and lead us, capeesh!?" He didn't even wait for a reply.

_Get ready for the time of your life._

 

The sun had set and its already dark but the armed men were still on the look out.

 

 

The place is a abandoned small town. We snuck our way in.

 

Hanna and Eric took out 2 men already.

 

The closer we get to the abandoned building, the more men surround the place.

 

 

_Broken window!_

I looked over to Eric and pointed at the broken window. He seem to consider first but then nooded and headed behind rusted vehicle.

 

I looked to back, noticing Hanna staring.

 

 

She gave a small smile, nods and gave a thumbs up. I felt confident now but then again we are far from Victoria. She could be anywhere inside the building.

 

 

We waited for the right moment to sneak in. As we were about make for it, Eric stopped us.

 

I don't know what he signed but I looked where he pointed.

 

 _4 men approaching us_.

 

I felt my heart escape a beat and the grip on the gun got tighter. Get ready for whatever that's coming.

 

We stayed quiet for what felt like an hour. The men walked past us talking randomly, barely even noticing us. They stopped on the side and started unzipping.

 

My heart stopped.

 

_No.. No way... this can't be!_

 

Eric and Hanna crouched toward them to take them down. I followed.

 

Eric twisted his target'd head and cracking it.First down, taking out his gun to shot his second target fast enough. Second down.

 

Hanna twisted the man's head and cracking it too. Third down. 

 

I choked him unconscious and got off of him feeling disgusted.

 

 

"He's still alive" Eric stared at me pointing at the man on the floor still breathing.

 

".... Do I shot him?" I asked in a low tone, but got no reply. He walked away.

 

"What? What did I do wrong?" I turned to Hanna with a question look.

 

"Always kill them, they can wake up anytime and make a hug tantrum and well be busted before we even complete our mission." Hanna explained and walked toward the unconscious  man and shot him.

 

"I still cant believe it." I said and shook my head.

 

 

"What do you mean?" Hanna responds but kept her eyes around.  
  
  
  
  
  
" _Their dicks were literally out and we killed them_." I said dramatically.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hanna looks back at me. and stares. "You make no sense."  
  
  
  
  
  
"It's disgusting and _he touched my face as I Chocked him"_ I literally tried to rub off the disgust off my face.

 

 

"I... Never really.... I saw pictures and..... But like never in like..." Hanna tries to explain awkwardly.

 

 

"Me too." I reply, Breathed out.  "That makes the two of us..."

 

 

"Wanna discover everything with me after this?" I asked her half serious.

 

 

 _"Ew! No way._ " Hanna Jerk me away and narrowed her eyes in disgust.  
 

 I giggled back.

 

 

 _"Girls, keep it down._ " Eric snaps.

 

 

We're under the broken window now. Eric pops his head up to check out inside.  
  
  
  
  
He's the first to go in, me second and Hanna third.

 

 

_Empty._

 

 

 "Isn't it a  _little_ weird thats its full out but empty inside?" I asked looking around. Rusty. Dusty. Old.

 

 

"Be careful, Eleonor, you stick with us. No running off on your own." He orders.

 

"Can't really promise you that.." I shrugged only to get a warning glare from him.  
  
...

..

.

.

 

The deeper we got in the more uneasy I felt and the closer I felt Victoria is.

 

We finally spotted couple of men walking into one of the rooms. sparing no time, we followed them.

 

 

" _Security room."_ Hanna whispers.

 

I looked inside and it was exactly what Hanna said it was . The room had surveillance monitors that showed around every room.  
  
  
  
Again, Hanna took one out but Eric gagged the man and with the help of Hanna, she tied him to one of the chairs.  
  
  
  
After a several hits the man stopped struggling and obeyed, thus the question started. 

 

 

I, of course, ignored the interrogation between the two and looked over the monitors  

 

 

There were many little views from the surveillance but I kept looking at it, Hopping she's be in one of them.

 

 

It wasn't long than that I saw a familiar figure.  
  
  
  
  
"This.." I cut off Eric. "Where is this? What room?" I pointed on one of the rooms on the monitor.

 

 

"You can suck i-it, I won't tell ya shit." The man replied.

 

"Jesus  _Christ."_

 

Eric hit's the man another time. I turned to look again on the monitor.

 

Victoria was siting on the floor, hugging her leg, head bend down as the shut off her surrounding.

 

 

" _Vee."_ I whisper her nick-name. She lifts her head as though she heard me. 

 

I felt a spark in believing that she actually heard me but seconds later she turns her head toward the door of her room and starts getting up. The door opens and there appear 3 men, Victoria did her trademark pose, she crossed her arm. They seem talking and slowly they starts to get in. One. By. One. 

 

 

My heart skipped a beat. Not in a good way though.

 

 

There were actually five of them, the first three marched at her and I expected the worst and whatever patience I had, its gone.

 

 

I left the room and made my way to the Victoria. I don't know where she is but followed whatever that felt familiar from  the monitor. After running around, I stopped looking around. I this isn't from the monitor....

 

 

 _Where the fuck am I..... clueless.... Shit they... Calm down... Just.... Breath.... **Follow your instinct.... let it lead you....**  
  
  
  
_ I remember my mother's words... Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and calmed... Follow... Follow....  
  
  
  
A faint sound brought me back and snaps my eyes open.  _Follow.._   I walked following the faint sound. I don't know where it's leading me but I did just what she, Mother, always told me..

 

The faint sound was getting little bit higher the deeper I got inside the the abandoned place. I'm basically nowhere, but suddenly the faint sound was replaced with faint laughter and muffle scream, hearing that I didn't need conformation of who was that was and fasted my pace to the sound which lead me to a room far around the corner.

 

One of the men guarding the door saw me and pulled his gun out, I didn't hesitate shooting him dead, neither did I hesitate to push the door open.

 

 

If I had any self control, _it was gone....._  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

 

_**17 years of age** _

 

 

_**Mother calls Cassie for training, 11 am, the usual routine. Cassie follows Mother to the empty/training room.** _

_**...** _

_**..** _

_**.** _

__

**_Cassie out of breath but Mother kept pushing her to her limit . She lays on the ground sweaty. Even though Mother won't show it, she too, was tired and couldn't keep up anymore. The training got harder and longer after the incidence a year before. Cassie promised not to involve herse_** **_lf with other people's life anymore after seeing what those people did to her close friend, Leonardo. Leo. If it wasn't for her, he's still be alive now._ **

 

 

**_"Mah...."  Cassie calls her mother._ **

 

**_"What love?"  She replies out of breath._ **

 

**_"We.... How long we going to keep doing... This?"  Cassie looked back to her mother._ **

 

**_"As long as it takes." Mother answers yet mutters some other words but Cassie couldn't catch it.  
..._**

**_.._ **

**_._ **

 

 

Four of them. Two holding her not to move the other, third was too close to her.  _Too close._ The fourth was standing behind the third smiling at her struggles. All attention was on me after kicking the door open. The whole scene felt in slow-mo but it was merely a split second and my eyes finally found what I came here for.

 

Her lip was bruised and the man's hand was still holding her face as he was trying to keep her focused at him before I came.

 

Everything was moving slowly. I don't know if it was from whatever I'm born with or this is what happens when you see something you wouldn't wish anyone else to see, but the fourth guy started to pull his weapon out and the third got off off Victoria to do the same.  
  
  
"El." Was the only thing she whispers and everything that was holding my sanity, disappears.

 

 

I don't remember what happened in the next couple minutes. 

...

..

.

.

 

**Hanna's POV**

 

 

 

I couldn't stop her. I watched as she ran through the hall.

 

_Bang._

 

I dodged and looked back and there's two of them.  _They found us._

 

One of the men ran back to the exist to warn the others and I ran back to the surveillance room _._ I didn't need to explain what happened, Papa Erik shot the man dead and went to the door, looked out only to get a couple of shots following be several others. The silence of the situation confirms that the man was reloading and Papa took that chance and ran out and crouched, fasting his pace to where the man is behind the wall.

 

I came out of the room and walked calmly following Papa to help distract the man from him. He looks out, see's me and point the gun at me leaving his hiding place. That gave Papa to attack the man and kill him in instantly.  _Works every time ._

 

 _"_ We need to get Leo and get out, they'll sound the alarm any time no-" Papa Erik was cut off by the alarm siren.

 

 _"What did you do? I thought you'll go in quietly."_ Miller's voice came from the wireless earbuds.

 

"Can't explain. How can we get out?" Papa asks as we look through the surveillance monitor at the activity of the place around. 

 

 _"Don't..... I guess... The back door, try there, Can't see much men there, you can take them out and run out. i'll be waiting. Changing position. Out"_ Miller announces and was off.

 

"There Papa." I point on the monitor where I see Leo.... Abusing one of the men. the others seems dead already.

 

"Alright, lets go."

...

...

..

..

.

 

**Leo's POV**

 

 

 

" _Stop it.... EL S-STOP IT FOR CHRIST S-SAKE."_ The trembling voice brought my senses back and...  _Red_

 

Red. _Red_ _everywhere._ My hand.... everything. I looked around. 

 

 _All three.. on the floor. The fourth....._ I looked down again behind my red... _Bloody_ hands and there... was the fourth. Bloody but not dead yet... 

 

I got off of him and looked at all the mess I made then my eyes came back to the one person. Siting far end at the corner of the room, eyes wide open from... shock...

 

"Victoria, I-" I walked and crouched slowly to her but she tries to move further away. So I stopped and kneeled in front of her and looked back at my bloody hand again.

 

 

_You're a monster. Still can't control yourself. you're disgrace. You're only good at hurting others. Just let them have you and it'll be the end of eve-_

 

A hand touched my shoulder and broke my thoughts. Looked back and it was Erik. And Hanna. 

 

"You're alright. We've got to get going, They're alarmed of our presence." Eric helps me up and Hanna goes to aid Victoria. I look back at her and she glanced back and looks away. 

 

It broke me to pieces.

 

_Why do I feel that..... I.... Never felt this bad about anything._

 

I wiped my hand on my trousers as I followed Eric. 

...

.

..

 

As we were making out way out, a strong sense told me to turn around and go to one of the other door. It was the strongest sense I've ever felt so far being here. I didn't even thought twice as I made my turn and went to the other door, separating from the rest. 

 

I reached a big hall, as rusty and damaged as the whole place was. Making my way inside, I heard a tapping sound.. Like someone coming from..  _Behind._

 

Turned around and blocked the attack and took several steps back to look at the person. 

 

Female. Slightly taller and older than me. Her head was shaved, I could tell from the eyebrow that she was brunette. Blue eyes....... The weird sense was coming off of her. But not entirely. Some one else is here but didn't show up yet.

 

"Hello there." The stranger greets with a smile.

 

"Who are you?" I question cutting off the fake greeting.

 

"Umm.... I don't know if I should tell you but.... We'll be seeing each other more often sooner or later if you _behave."_ She starts walking toward me and I started walked back, keeping the distance.

 

"Are you.... _What_ do you want with me?" I ask Ignoring the slight threat and reached my weapon.

 

"Uh-Uh. Don't even think about it. Lets make it fair. You see, I don't like to use weapons, object and _stuff_. I like to use my hands." She says and lifts her hand up, wiggles her fingers.

 

 

"Too bad, I don't play fair anyways." With that I took my gun out and started shooting towards the older girl but  _Damn, she's fast._

 

It wasn't long that I was out of ammo, I tried to reload it but she was faster than me. She holds my armed hand and takes the gun away, throwing it far to the side.

 

"Now we play fair, won't we?" With that she started the assault.

 

The first punch hit my face following another one, quicker than I thought. She was quick. Effortlessly hitting, one after another, no breaks in between. At this moment I wasn't even trying to fight back so I covered myself  and blocked the hits.  _Self-defense._ Taking steps back to stay away from her but I couldn't keep enough distance between us, with one last back kick from her, I flew back couple of feet and hit the wall behind me. Even with that, the assault didn't stop. She follows back and put an arm on my neck, to choking me or to keep me in place, I didn't know but she leaned close to me, close enough I could feel her breath.

 

"You're weak. They didn't train you well." She says in low raspy voice and put more pressure on my neck. This time, I was actually choking and tried to push her away.

 

"Mmm! I like that sound you just made. Makes me want to choke you more." She giggles and released some pressure for me to breath but soon my breath stopped as I felt her put pressure somewhere else.

 

_Between my legs._

 

Pretty shocked by the sudden move, I put my hand on her face trying to get her off of me but uncontrollably, scratched her face by my nails and that did the trick. She moved back and touched her bruised cheek, with that I took my chance to breath again.

 

"Feisty aren't ya. Look what you did.... my _Beautiful_ face." Alright, that pissed her off.

 

In a split second, she was already in front of me again, tripping me and I fell on my back. She topped me, sitting on my stomach with all her weight, I could barely push her off now. And again I tried to hit her but again she managed to take control the situation by holding my hand and pinning it above me. 

 

"Y'know-" She leans in. "-I'm already liking you and that doesn't always happen. Hmm! Whats that smell?" Almost touching her lips on mine, she smirks and tilted her head to the side and down to my neck and sniffed. 

 

I don't know if its from the battle before or from _this_ , but I felt my face heating up and slowly felt it going further down as I felt her breath on my neck. My breathing became heaver and I tried stuffing the moan that was about to skip, I bit my lips to stop it.   
  
  
  
_What the heck...?_

 

I shut my eyes tight and tried taking slow breaths to cool myself but the older girl had other plans. 

 

She took my ear lobe with her teeth, slowly releasing it and started playing with it with her tongue, I couldn't help the slight moan that came out. With that sound, she giggles and got up a little but still too close to my face. 

 

"I really like you. Too bad you don't want to stay, or... Do you?" She purrs and moves her hips on mine.

 

"Get off of her, Tilda." A raspy voice of another female came from somewhere afar. "They're here already."

 

The older girl, Tilda?, looked back and got off and started to walking into one of the opened door leading to a dark hallway but stops and looked back at me for the last time.

 

"Nice meeting you finally. This is just the beginning, we'll be seeing each other often very soon. _Maxine._ " With one last wink she walks away past the figure in the dark. The figure stood there, not moving a bit. Arms crossed. A woman. Her presence tingles something in me. I Get up and rubed off the dirt my back I narrowed my eyes to try and clearly seeat the person but the taping sound caused me look away. 

 

 _Eric._ Followed by Hanna, soon Victoria appears. I looked back to where the Woman was standing but she was gone now.

 

"Where... WHY DID YOU RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN?I TOLD.. I told you not to, didn't, I?" Eric says furiously and pulled me out with him, I looked back again, the woman was gone though I still felt the her presence but couldn't see her. Tilda. 

...

..

..

.

 

 

 

We made it out safely but had some close calls with some enemies but thanks to miller's skills, We made it safely. We could be dead, but I guess they let us slip easily, We wouldn't have a chance against them if they really used all their men against us. Most of them was gone or not attacking at all.

 

 

The trip back was quiet. Nobody spoke. And I couldn't get what ever that happened back there off my mind.

 

_They felt way more familiar than I ever felt with anyone other than.... Hanna_

 

I look at Hanna and just as if she felt it, she turned her head and looks at me.

 

_What if..... Tilda is actually.... Just like.... us? A lab rat..._

 

Both of us just stared at each other. Reading each other. Expressionless.

 

 

 

_They know more about these people than what they already told me._

 

 

 

I finally looked away, opened the window of the vehicle and let the air hit my face, closed my eyes. This  _is_  just the beginning.

 

Victoria shifts beside me and laid, putting her head on my lap. I froze. Suddenly remembering what happened back there, I clinched my hand on my side trying to cool my nervousness. I opened my eyes at last and looked down at her.

 

 

Her blonde hair had a little blood on the back. I touched her head, she tensed up a little but soon eased and I continued to explore the blood.

 

It was her own blood, She had a small cut, figure it was from when they hit her unconscious back at the hideout. It was dry. I felt my heart ache from knowing it was her own blood. I breathed out and started scratching her scalp gently far away from the bruise.

 

 

The sun was up soon and Victoria was sound asleep. And finally I slept too.

 

 

New dreams. New day. New beginning. 

 

 

 

 

**_Just the beginning_ **


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

Days pass by quicker than ever.

 

 

Though it did pass fast, it wasn't peacefully. Leo's mind always went back to the old abandoned place and that strong feeling she had with those other older women. Especially that woman in the dark hall. 

 

She couldn't make out her face or who she was but in the back of her head, she felt strongly familiar ...... 

 

_Who was she?_

 

 

Never have anything spark her sense in that way. It wasn't  positive. Nor was negative, but the spark was there.

.

.

 

The, whatever, she had with Victoria was different now too. They never left each other for more than the time they need to be alone but they rarely talked or.. didn't talk at  _all._

 

Leo is careful and would take any sign of discomfort from Victoria to keep her distance from her. She still dont remember what and how she killed those men, but she definitely knew it freaked the shit out of Victoria.

 

From the way her face went whiter than it already is, eyes wide open, cornered herself to stay away from her. Leo wouldn't want to scare her anymore and wanted to keep the promise she made.  _To keep her safe._ Even if it was from Leo herself.

 

 

Everything was too much for one person to handle, yet Leo was playing normal. 

 

They moved to another city, to an old motel on the side road. They kept moving,  never staying in one place for more than a two days. Those people are catching up way too fast. Twice in one month? It always took them a year or so to catch up but they're getting good at finding her. 

 

 _Or maybe.... one of us is actually helping them locate us..._ Leo thinks as she was staring at the damaged roof. 

 

"Hey!" Hanna pops up and lays beside Leo.

 

"Heylow. Is Erik up yet?" Leo says in a low voice. Victoria is still asleep.

 

"Papa Eric is out long time ago. You want breakfast?" Hanna asks.

 

"I......" Leo cut off her sentence to look back at sleeping Victoria. Though her back was facing her, Leo knew she was awake as her breathing patterns was getting different. 

 

Leo didn't want to leave her side yet but she was damn hungry. She wasn't eating well the past days because of everything in her mind.

 

She took a deep breath and gave a long sigh, pulling her hand above her head for stretching and got up in sitting position and crossed her legs. 

 

"Yeah...." Leo reply and looked over to Hanna, smiling.

 

"Alright." Hanna smiles back and heads to the exit.

 

After making sure Hanna is out, Leo looks back at Victoria. "Want to join?" 

 

"....Yeah."  Victoria finally reponded after a long pause of silence. Leo smiles.

 

Leaving the room, she was greeting by a cold breeze. She shivered alittle but shoke the negative thoughts of staying inside instead and made her way out for a little exercise. For both, her muscles and mind. She needes to stop whats going on in her head.

 

 

The weather out seems quite nice.

 

 

 

* **Clap!* "** Morning, sleepy head." Miller clap's his hand giving me a mini heartattack.

 

_Ofcourse he'd snick his way behind me._

 

"You seriously need to stop with... _clapping."_ Leo turns to glare at him, only to get a toothy grin from the other man.

 

"How are you? And your..  _friend.?"_ Miller asks kicking an empty can some feets away. 

 

"Fine." Was Leo's reply. She didn't want to get too deep into the matter. There's nothing to explain anyways. 

 

"Hmm. Eric will be back soon and we'll head southeast. We'll see where it'll  take us." Miller says and kicking the empty can again making it go another few feets away.

 

"Where are we heading anyways?" Leo asks turning to look at Miller, they've been moving aimlessly around. She doesn't know where they are now.

 

"We....." Miller stops his track and took a deep breath. "We think...... You don't want to hear this but Erik thinks one of us works for those people" Miller now turns and look straight at her 

 

"Work for..... Is that why he isn't telling us where we're heading?" She asks, narrowing her eyes and starts walking again. 

 

"As much as I hate the fact he's not trusting me, I can't blame him. Twice in minimum time, Leo. It's either they got good at tracking you down or someone is helping." Miller says crossing his arms.

 

Leo breaths in deep. 

 

_Ahh!_

 

 _"_ Erik.... He thinks that-" Miller was cut off by Hanna brining....

"Breakfast!" Hanna shows up with two already skinned rabbits and three featherless birds.

 

Leo and Miller exchanged looks and went separate ways. Nobody wants to clean or cook that.

.

.

.

.

"What the actual f-" "It's good really try i-" "Are shitting me? I'm not  **eating** ** _that._** It's..... It's..." "It's fresh, thats what it is. Now why don't you try i-" "Bullshit, I'm not t-" 

 

Miller and Victoria was having an argument about the ' _breakfast'_ meal. 

 

Neither Leo or Hanna gave much attention to the matter till Victoria almost punch Miller on the face for shoving the piece of meat toward her face.

 

"UGH! What the FUCK? I swear to God! Try that shit again and I'll fuck you up!" Victoria irritatingly got up and left the room.

 

She stares at Victoria figure as she stomps her way out and slowly turn to glare at Miller, 

 

"What? The food is good and she barely ate the past days." Miller shurgged and continue eating.

 

Sighing, she looks down and shook her head. Her lips slowly curled into a smile and chuckled alittle.

 

"She haven't had or done any reaction since the day we came back.... seeing her mad now make me....... happy." Leo again shook her head again her smile getting wider.

 

"So you like it when she's mad?" Miller asks  as he chew on his food.

 

"No. But seeing her finally going back to her normal, anger management-self, makes me happy." Leo looks back up at Miller. "Thank you"

 

 

 Miller stops chewing and stares at Leo,as her eyes twinkles as she smiled. 

 

"Here, give me some. I'll try and make her eat alittle." Leo takes her plate and added little more meat and got up, leaving the room.

.

.

.

Leo starts looking around for the blonde but she follows where her sense takes her. Ever since coming back, she would find where Victoria is without knowing where she left off to. It's like her sense can locate the blonde anywhere.

 

Finally, she saw Victoria leaning aganist the vehicle of ours, looking at her nails. 

 

 

She slows her pace and looked at her. Remembering how she was before, she never wore anything that cost under a hundred dollars but now. 

 

 

Plain grey hoodie and a navy blue joggers. She didn't even bother to fix her messy hair. And no make up. She looked.... nomal. 

 

 

Leo shook the thoughts away and made her way to the blonde. Victoria pouts as she saw whats on Leo's hand. 

 

"Ugh! I said before and I'll say it again. I'm  _Not_ eating  _That."_ Victoria declares and crosses her arms 

 

Leo ignore her and sits on the bench, patting on the empty space beside her for Victoria.

 

Victoria stood, arms crossed, never changing her mad pouty expression. But soon grunts in defeat and walks to sit next to Leo.

 

"Just. Close your eyes. Open your mouth. Don't think of what it looked like before it was cooked." Leo trys to comfort the blonde.

 

"...Thanks for the reminder, genius." Victoria snorts and looks away.

 

"Hmm." Leo now lifts her hand up for Victoria but she looked at her without turning her head and grunts again in irritation but again obeyed. She squeezed her eyes closed, slightly opened her mouth. 

 

Looking up close at her now, she actually had some acne scars on the top of her cheeks, that almost made it look like she had freckles. Shaking the thoughts again, Leo fed Victoria.

 

She chewed alittle hard, like she was having difficulty in chewing but then slowly her face relaxed as the taste starts kicking in. Her eyebrow arched up alittle but never opened her eyes. 

 

She finally swollows after what felt like an hour for Leo and hums, opening her eyes.

 

"Good?" Leo voice came out huskly, but cringed at the way her came out and cleared her thoat. 

 

"Actually... it's not  _that_ bad..... it was  _good._ " Victoria gave a half smile but soon the smile disappears and was replaced with a frown. Leo almost panicked, thinking the frown was her fault but Victoria spoke again.

 

"I.... I should've thanked you earlier but... I'm sorry. That day.. I couldn't do anything but cornering myself. You were..." "I don't remember what happened that day" Leo cuts off Victoria.

 

"I can't seem to remember anything. Not till I heard you calling me to stop." She turned and gave the blonde a sad smile. "If it looked that bad, please don't tell me. I didn't mean to scare you... it's just... I couldn't-" "You came back" Victoria cuts off Leo now, looking straight at her.

 

Though Victoria was talking, Leo looked down and couldn't help but start blaming herself for everything that've happened. 

 

_Monster. It's all your fault. Your fault. Monster._

 

"You came ba-  _Don't!"_ Victoria pulls Leo's face to look at her. With her soft, warm hand.

 

 

"Don't you ever think shit about yourself. Stop blaming yourself. I didn't ignore you before because of what happened there, I couldn't talk to you because I was.... being selfish and coward. I-I wouldn't be here if you didn't show up. God know what the fuck would've  happened that day. _El._  You came back, thats all that matters. For me." Victoria then pulls Leo for a hug.

 

She wouldn't remember when started tearing but as the blonde hugged the brunette, she sobbed.

 

She can kill without thinking twice if she had to but she's still a fragile creature that needs comfort and encouragement. A little denial from someone she cared for can tear her apart easily. The blonde never hated her but what  held her back from Leo was nothing but her insecurity.

 

 

Sniffing once or twice, Leo moves away breaking their physical contact. Shewas about to wipe the tears away but Victoria reached faster then the brunette, she used her thumb to wipe the tears away and then kept her hand on her cheeks, cupping them, holding her to keep their eyes in contact. 

 

"As much as I hate to say this now, Imma say it. You have beautiful eyes." This caused Leo to laugh alittle. "No really! I always loved the way your eyes is. To say the least, I always felt jealous of them. Of you." Victoria tried to cheer up Leo.

 

"You don't have to. I-I like you anyways." Leo's cooed. "I-I mean you look good without blu-" 

 

Victoria closed the distance between them to shut the brunette up. At first it surprised Leo but soon melted and kissed back. It wasn't rough like the first time, no tongue, not  _french_. It was simple. It didn't last long either. But like the first time, Leo wanted  _more._

 

 

Victoria breaks their contact and whispers ever so quietly. "It's okey, I like you too." With that, Leo could swear her heart skipped a beat and forgot how to breath. Her lips kept slightly moving but no words came out.

 

And again, God send the one person that always seems to interrupt her precious time with the blonde.

 

"C'mon ladies, we got to go" Miller calls from where he was, and again, he saw nothing.

 

_I think._

 

 

Victoria moves away and looks behind Leo then back at her. She smiled and got up. Leo follows. As they started walking, Victoria touched Leo's arm and went down to intertwine their fingers together. 

 

They walked like that till they almost reached the others and Victoria squeezed Leo's hand alittle and let go of her.

 

Leo felt alittle disappointed but soon pushed that feeling away. After everything, this shouldn't be a big problem and if Victoria doesn't want them to know about it yet, so be it. 

 

Eric brought a new....  _Van?_

 

it was alittle bigger than the old one and alittle customised. The seats were alittle comfortable then the ones before. Leo was first to get in, Hanna second and last Victoria. Miller got the stuff from motel and Eric was removing the numberplate from that old vehicle. Leo still don't know what the fuck is that vehicle but she sure know that she's in a van now, as she was kidnapped in one like this before... 

.

.

.

 

The trip again was quiet. She sat beside the window and kept trying to stop looking back at the girl next to her. Victoria was seated beside her. She was asleep or resting. Her eyes were closed thought. 

 

Leo breathed out and looked outside, the sun was still up there. It made looking through the window useful. Everything was fine for the moment. Quiet. 

 

Their fingers intertwined sometime between the trip but that was it. Till they get to the next stop for rest, their only contact with be holding hands. 

 

And it frustrated the brunette. She wouldn't have known she was..... she wanted _more._ She wants to explore this modest being. She wants to feel her but she doesn't want to rush things. She doesn't know what  _More_ she want or how and where  _More_ will take her. But... she wants it because the feeling was strong. 

 

 

Then again, everything goes back to Victoria, if she wants it or not. Leo won't force anything. She'll have to wait. Wait for another sign to continue. Leo closes her eyes to rest.

 

 

_Wait for another sign to continue._


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

 

 

 

I was looking through the window. Everything seems heavenly quiet. I still don't know where we are but looks like we stopped somewhere on a landscape.

 

 

I couldn't see whats beyond the tree in front of me. It was all too bright. Windy alittle. I took a deep breath and let it out. If only everything would stay this way...

 

 

I felt a hand wrapped around me and a body pressed behind me. It can only be one person and I knew who it was so I didn't need to turn around. I tangled my fingers with her's, pulling it up to kiss it tenderly. I smiled.

 

My breath hitched when I felt her other hand going under my shirt and started touching my abdomen and ribs but never went beyond that. But it was enough to cloud my mind. 

 

I closed my eyes to control myself. My breath. I kept telling myself  _Let her lead,_ though it was hard, I tried not to mess this moment. 

 

A quiet sigh skipped my lips as I felt her nibbling and smooching my shoulder, going up to my neck. I tilt my head to give her more space to keep shatever shes doing. As she reached the back of my jaw, I turned my head to look at her, feeling abit high, or even drunk, from the little affection. Barely able to fully open my eyes but she kisses my lips now so I close my eyes again. 

 

 

We didn't change our position. My back to her and her holding me from behind, my knees felt weak and trembled alittle. I broke away from the kiss to breath, both of us breathing heaving now,  I could feel her breath on the back of my neck and then she went back to kissing it.

 

 

" _V-Victoria"_ Her name came out more like a moan from my lip, but it didn't stop her. She pulled me bacwards. Even though I didn't know where she was going back to but I kept my steps with her's, she never stopped smooching till we reached the bed and tripped, now I'm sitting ontop of her lap. I chuckled at the childish position we're on and I felt her smile and moved back further more and now I'm trapped between her long pale legs. 

 

Her fingers kept touching my abdomen till slowly it unlaced my joggers and slips her hand down. I never had sex and I never thought sex would ever be as great at it sounds but  _hell._  I already felt I'm reaching my limit, my breath got raspy and quick and slowly the moans got abit louder.

 

" _Leo. Are you okey?"_ Victoria questioned lowly like as if she's trying not to get captured or attract attention from outside. I nodded feeling my temples sweaty now. 

 

 _"Leo, get up."_ She says again abit louder than before. I opened my eyes to look at her but instead looked around.

 

This bed looks oddly familiar. This place.  _This room._ It looks exactly like the hideout. I narrowed my eyes and looked back. Victoria was passed out on the bed. Before I even had the time to react, a loud noise came from outside the room.

 

 

Panicked, I tried to move but I couldn't.

 

_It's Happening all over again._

 

This time though, heavy armed soldiers, black uniforms and basically all their face is cover with face mask and protection helmet, started rushing inside the room, pointing their riffles at us.

 

 

I didn't know how to respond to all this but than I heard Victoria calling me, I looked behind and she's not there anymore but she was dragged by three uniformed men and one if them hit her on the back of her head and she went limb. 

 

_This all looks familiar. Why is it happening all over again. I can't help her. I couldn't help her. Not before. Not now. Whats..._

 

 

One of the uniformed soldiers came at me and smacked my face hard. Twice. No. Three times.

 

 

" _Get up, girl."_ The soldier said pulling me up on my feet and proceeded to remove the helmet, his face is...... those eyes. Those piercing green eyes.

 

He... no  _She_ removed her mask and gave me a chilling smile.

 

" _V-Vic-hh?"_ I asked puzzled by the whole thing, it was her. **VICTORIA**   was.... with...them...

 

 

I couldn't believe it but she pulled me towards the open window. Now we aren't on any landscape. It looks like we're... I don't know what floor we're on but it was very far away from the ground. I panicked and grabbed her by her uniform scared she'll push me off.

 

" _GET UP."_ She shouted but its not her voice. And pushed me out of the window.

.

.

.

 _"Leo."_ Victoria was jerking Leo off to wake up. Blushing.

 

She's been grunting and moaning and called her name and its getting embarrassing now because she was getting a  _bit_ loud.

 

She kept rubbing her tummy to wake her up but suddenly her nose started dripping blood. She tried to stop it but it was getting bad. 

 

Hanna saw it and told them to stop the van and help out. Miller, the Doc, came in to help first.

 

He nugged her but still, she wouldn't get up. 

 

"Leo, are you okey?" Victoria questioned quietly, trying to get her to wake up as Miller went back out ot get something to stop the flow. But the brunette kept breathing heavily and the blood never stopped. "Leo, Get up." Victoria was panicking now. 

 

Leo's face was getting paler by every second. Miller comes back with a napkin and covers her nose and smacked her face lightly 

 

"Get up, girl." Miller calls but still didn't respond. He started shaking her, and got her into sitting position tilting her head back alittle to get a better look on her face.

 

"V-Vic-hhh" Leo whispers.

 

"This won't end well." Hanna whispers to Victoria quietly and nods her to leave the van before things get out of control.

 

It wasn't long till Miller shouts to Leo to get up. Leo's eyes shot open but she was still out of it. 

 

 

She pushed Miller by the collar and choked him as she reached the end of the van, the backdoor opens and they fall out but Leo never stops the abuse.

 

Her eyes were bloodshot red and the blood dripping slows down. 

 

"It was... just a dream, girl...Snap. Out. Of it." Miller managed to say between breaths, Erik was out now and pulled the brunette off of him. But she didn't resist.

 

Breathing hard, her eyes preyed on the blonde. Victoria didn't move an inch. Leo had the same look she had when she killed those men. It froze her.

 

 

Erik started whispering soothing words for the brunette to calm down but she never looked away for Victoria. In that time, Victoria built enough courage to walk to the brunette, pulling out a small napkin she always kept with her and damped it with water.

 

She promised she wouldn't hurt her.  _Ever._ Nows the perfect time to test her promise.

 

Now, face to face, Leo never blinked. Her pupils was barely visible. She looked like an animal, that's cornered and ready to attack any moment now. Erik kept a tight grip on Leo and whispering to her, he stared at Victoria. Wanting to see what will happen.

 

She lifts her trembling hand and wiped the blood off of Leo's nose and lips and chin. With every wipe, she became bolder and pushed the fear behind and kept doing what she was doing. It helped cooling down the brunette alittle. 

 

Erik releases her slowly, Victoria's panic started to surface again but she kept a straight face. 

 

"It was just a dream, Leo." Victoria whispers and put a hand on the brunette cheeks, rubbing it with her thumb. Leo closes her eyes.

 

"Promise me." Leo speaks for the first time after everything. Her voice trembled. "Promise me it was just a dream. That's it's not real. Not true." 

 

"Dreams are not real. Its fantasy. Our imagination. It's.... Something we hope to see or happen. Bad things we see is called nightmare. In your case,  _Daymare_ " she chuckles and manage alittle laugh out of Leo. 

 

The brunette opens her eyes, her pupils dilates slowly. Slowly till is fully dilated as she stares at the blonde. 

 

"I...I-I had a d-dre-" Leo was stopped from going any further with telling her wet-ish dream by Victoria. Puting her index finger on her lips. Victoria herself was blushing. She knew whatever that dream was, nobody should hear about it. 

 

"Maybe later." Victoria gave her a sly smile. The brunette nods and turned to walk back to the van but lost balance almost falling. Victoria, again, was there to prevent the fall. Déjà vu.

 

"Ahh! Sorry... my head-" "It's alright. I'm here. You need rest and something to replace the blood you lost." Victoria assured and assist Leo to the van. 

 

When she was left to sit back at her place by herself, she was surprised by the pairs of eyes staring back at her.

 

"I'm alright now." Leo waves her hand to shu them off.

 

"I am  _Not_ helping her when she's out of it. Do you know how many times I was about to lose my life 'cause of her? Y'all can look after her, 'cause I'm done." Miller lifts his hands up in defeat and walks to the front seat. 

 

Hanna on the other hand, handed Leo water. 

 

"You sure you are okey?" Hanna asks kindly. A nod from Leo was enough to let Hanna leave her be, but not without a little pat on the head. 

.

.

.

The were back on the road. Same as before but now Miller had the radio on. And  Music playing. Country music. Victoria literally was about to explode from Miller's taste of music. It was headache. She forced the air out of her nostrils as looked at Miller through the rare-view mirror. He never acknowledged her.

 

Accepting the fact he won't look back at her, she turned her head and look at where Leo  was staring out of the window. Leo immediately turned and looked at the blonde. Like several times before. It's like she knew Victoria was looking at her.

 

But what catches Victoria's breath everytime the brunette turn around to look her her, is that her eye's dilates. She would be looking at anything  but the moment her eyes lands on the blonde, it dilates. It only meant one thing to Victoria.

 

 

For the first time, she was glad she had dark green eyes. It'll only make things too obvious if her eyes color were light as Leo's or Hanna. 

 

 

Just like Leo, Victoria was frustrated from her teenage hormones but she should learn how to control her lust or it'll end up awkwardly or totally embarrassing. 

 

Victoria sighed and tangled her fingers with the brunette. Leo was tapping her fingers on Victoria's, rhyming with the music. 

 

"Ugh! Please don't tell me you listen to this crappy genre?" The blonde face scrunched up in irritation. 

 

"I like..... country music..." with that statement, Victoria pulls her hand away from Leo's and crosses her arms. Puffing air out forcefully  again.

 

"The best part is actually coming soon." Leo started tapping her feet and than started singing along, followed by Miller and then Eric and Hanna? 

 

 _Why the fuck everybody knows this song, I fucking.... what the fuck even...._ Victoria thought screamed.

 

Everybody was singing out loud. Either teasing Victoria or they actually were enjoying the music but either way, they were having fun. 

 

 

Victoria smiles and slowly sang along quietly, though she wouldn't admit, but the song was actually catchy. She've heard it many times to at least rememeber the lyrics of the main part other than that she didn't even say the actual lyrics, just na na na the song till again the main part comes and sang along with the other louder than before.

 

 

Everybody was cracking up at the end because Leo's had a voice crack, sounding too ridiculous. Her face flashed from embarrassment. The rest of the trip was fine.

 

 

Reaching our next destination. Another motel. Another day to spend and get back on the road. 

 

 

 

Thats what Victoria thought at least. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

They finally stopped. At a hotel. In a city that is. The place was abit crowded. It felt weird to be surrounded by people again after staying anywhere but far away from them. But this short period of time felt too long.

 

 

Everybody was still alert. Leo would get nervous at anybody that stares at her more than they should, but Victoria would squeeze her hand to support and comfort the brunette. 

 

"Shouldn't we be somewhere away from... basically  _everything."_ Victoria questions as they waited for the things to get carried to their room. Or  _Rooms._

 

"Well.... I guess we'll stay here for alittle while so why don't... you and you and you, have fun. But stay where we can find you. We'll meet at 12." Miller says as he took couple of hand-carry bags. 

 

" _Fun?"_ Leo asks confused and looked between Hanna and Victoria.

 

"Yeah! Do what you women do best. Shopping." Miller gave a toothy smile and walked pass us. "Oh! Right, Hanna knows what room you'll be in. Twelve sharp, girls. Come back late and you'll get... Y'know Eric." With that Miller was inside the hotel. 

 

 

"Shopping? We don't have money. And I'm more into going somewhere to eat than to shop." Leo suggests and looks around. Seems like a Italian neighbourhood. 

 

 

"Jesus Christ, El. Look at yourself. You look like a begger. What you need is new Clothes. There'll be plenty of food when we come back." Victoria declares and pulls out her pocket money.

 

"I barely have enought to buy a pair of socks." The blonde sounded disappointed as she put back money. 

 

"Papa gave me," Hanna pulls out hundreds, showing them. " enough to buy what we need." 

 

The blonde jaw literally touched the floor but shook her head and looked at Leo. "We need to get out of this trash. Where can we find a thrift shop?"

 

Leo looks back at Hanna. Hanna shrugs.

.

.

.

"Mmm! Oh God yes! Oh my God, thats good. Really good. Shit."

 

"Ahhh! Can I taste it, please." 

 

"Fuck you, no way. Taste your own. This is mine." 

 

"Yours is way better, pleaseee."

 

"You guys are weird." Hanna adds.

 

"I didn't know what I order, her's look and smells delicious." Leo eye'd Victoria's meal.

 

"I told you not to order that, but you insisted 'cause you're a piece of shit who doesn't listen. I'm  not giving you anything." Victoria slurped on her spaghetti, looking straight at the brunette.

 

Leo looks down in defeat and played with her _Caprese_ _,_ slowly pulling some and eating it. Very slowly chewing. 

 

After the third bite, Victoria huffs and pushs the plate infront of Leo. She looks up at Victoria, trying to conceal the smile thats threating to show.

 

"It's okey. Mine is good. You can e-"

 

"You're literally dying while eating that. Try min- or just have it all. I don't want it. Give me yours."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yeah. I wanted salad anyways." Victoria says as she take Leo's plate and giving her's.

 

They ate quietly. Only Hanna still didn't get her order yet. 

 

"Why didn't you ordered what I ordered if you knew what my order will be and you wanted it, anyways?" Leo asked as she started on the eating the remaining fries.

 

"Good question, 'cause I knew you'd want meaty food but you insisting in ordering that.  I chose to order what you'd actually wanted so I can make you cry and beg for it while I, being my usual self, deny your request." Victoria explains almost done with her...  _Leo's_ salad. 

 

"I didn't cry. And you could've told me that it was salad before, I wouldn't have order it." Leo pouts and wipes the remaining food off her fingers and face.

 

Victoria stares at brunette. Admiring how her cheeks and lips turned slightly red after a good rough wipes to make sure no sauce is left on her face. How can a person that can kill without second thought, be cute at the same time. 

 

"Excuse me, Miss. Your food is here." A waiter come with Hanna's....  _Steak._

 

 _"_ Oh! About time." Hanna whispers, readying her fork and knife. The waiter slicing the juicy steak left Leo and Victoria choke on their saliva. 

 

"There's a limit for being selfish. And I'm the one talking." Victoria says and eyes Hanna. 

 

Hanna shrugs and continued eating. Victoria glares but scoffs and  rolled her eyes, Looking back at the pathetic creature right infront of her.

 

The brunette's eyes never left the piece of meat, she will drowing on her own saliva. 

 

_Ahh! I got to get her out of here._

 

 

"Oh, Right! Leo. I think I saw a shop somewhere here before coming here. Wanna go check it out?" Victoria didn't wait for an answer as she pulls the brunette with her out. 

 

 

"Don't go far." Was the last thing they heard from Hanna as they got outside. 

.

.

.

"Where's the shop? We're far away from shops." Leo asks, looking around at all the vegetables and fruites on sale. They sure look way fresher than those in markets.

 

 

"There's no shop. I just got bored and we still have some time left to go back. Hmm, this looks nice. Excuse me, how much for the KG?" Victoria went on question for the fruits. Leo had little interest in whatever the blonde was doing, but her senses started to faintly tingle. 

 

_Hanna must be around somewhere. Or maybe....._

 

 

Leo started looking around. Even though she didn't see any familiar face from before, her sense still tingled which only meant one thing. 

 

_Its either Hanna or Them._

 

Between the crowd, she finally saw a familiar face. But inly for a split second, she disappeared.  _Tilda._

 

 

"We gotta go, it's twelve." Leo pulls Victoria's hand and started walking. 

 

"Wait, we still have time." Victoria resisted for a second but folllowed after she noticed Leo's sudden abnormal behaviour. 

 

The brunette was slightly jogging but thanks to Victoria's long legs, she managed to keep up just by walking fast. Walking pass, between and through the crowd, they reached the hotel in one piece. 

 

Relieved that her sense stopped tingling, Leo looks back at Victoria who kept staring at her the whole way back, "Uhh... sorry, I just freaked out. It's. .. been too long since we've been... surrounded by.." Leo tries to explain, rubbing the back of her neck. She looked around to see the time.  _Hanna will be here anytime soo-_

 

_"_ It's them, isn't it?" A worried voice Leo recognised all too well now from the blonde. She took a deep breath and lowered her head, never looking back. 

 

"You tell no one about it.  _No one._ " She warns the blonde.

 

"You fucki- Leo, they hurt you, and they tried to hurt me. Does that mean anything to you?.... What are you...." Her expression was of disbelief,  but she choosing to keep quiet, remembering they are not alone and that people are staring at them now.

 

 

"Just.... give me time. I need to-" "You're here already." Hanna shows up like she always do.  _Out of the blue_. 

 

 

 _"_ Yeah, we've been here not too long ago, we just arrived. What room we'll be in?" Leo ask casually as if nothing happened. Victoria still held on her disbelief expression. 

 

 

"Alright, its room 64, Papa and Miller will be in room 58. Same floor but opposite direction." 

.

.

.

.

                            

 

"God, I can sleep all day on this."  Leo roll over on the queen size bed, feeling the fabric. The room had the perfect temperature to just... Cozz under the blanket.

 

"This shirt looks nice. They had really good cloths for a cheap shop." Victoria was too busy rating and looking at the cloths they bought.

 

Leo hummed in repond, slowly drifting into sleep. Slowly getting visions. Visions of her  _dreams._ The bed jerked, causing her to snap back up.

 

"Wake up, you smell. Shower first." Rubbing her shoulder cautiously, not to frighten the brunette. 

 

Leo hummed again and she got up, her feet touches the floor and her head hanged low. She never opened her eyelids. She heard the blond giggled and looked up with just one eye and the other was still shut. She cupped Leo's face and drew her in for a kiss, surprising her.

 

 

Victoria couldn't resist the brunette's adorable posture, she pulled away from the kiss and helped Leo up to stand. She mentally noticed... She's gotten alittle taller than before. _Just alittle. But that quick?_

 

 

 "I need.... cloths." Leo whispers, leaving behind the amused blonde behind after getting what she need for the shower.

.

.

Waiting outside, Victoria looked at the cloths she bought, choosing which goes well with which. Even though they're cheap, she made sure she got the best looking ones. 

 

Finally, the bathroom door opens, Leo pops her head from inside, not even bothering to dry her hair.

 

"I forgot my shirt, can you give it to me? Any shirt is fine, just want to-" "no." Victoria deadpans.

 

 

"...Victoria. Give me a shirt." "No."

 

Victoria held zero expression, looking back at Leo. After a straight couple of min of no repond, Leo sighs and went back inside.

 

_She won't do me shit...... I'll  just....._

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Victoria stood where she was expressionless. Leo knew Victoria won't give her what she wanted so quickly decided. 

 

_Run. Get the shirt as fast as possible. Put it on._

 

She ran out and before she reached the shirt, Victoria holds her from behind and locks her in place and started to twist around with the brunette.

 

"VICTORIA! Nuuhhahuhah! I'll get SIICCKKK!"  Leo semi-shouted and Victoria let her go laughing but soon the laugh and the fun died as she saw Leo's back. 

 

 

 _"Christ."_  Astound, the blonde blurt out. Leo stayed unmoved by the reaction, she'd always expect such reaction, that's the only reason she choose to keep it hidden. And of course the need to explain how she got it was another reason.

 

 

" _God! What...."_ Victoria staggers as she walks closer again, Leo didn't move at all throughout the whole event. Victoria  couldn't see Leo's face but the brunette wasn't undisturbed. She tensed up and stop moving as she felt Victoria's finger touch the scars on her back. 

 

" _What happened?_ " Her voice was low, sorrowful, like it was all her fault. Leo let go of the breath she was unintentionally holding and tries to talk.

 

"This i-isn't the first time they tried to a-abduct me. It was when I was f-fourteen, they found out where we live and... things escalated. Got into an accident. A-a bad one actually, I thought the worst. But the injury was abit far from the spin. I-I don't remember much but it was bad." Leo explain, trying to sound unmoved and uneffected by what happened, but her stuttering said otherwise.

 

She turns around to look at the blond. Mouth alittle gapped, eyes wide and teary. She tried to say something but nothing came out. 

 

 

"No, no, no, no. I'm fine. Its too long ago, really I'm fine." Leo laughed nervously. "Shit, it doesn't even hurt. Loo-" a sharp sting on her cheek shuts the brunette up. Victoria slaps her.

 

"You _Moron._ You  _Idiot._ You almost died twice by them and you want me to shut up about them being here? What if.... what... I dont even know what to say anymore." Disappointed. She looks away and started pacing around the room.

 

 

"I can feel them. I can..... sense them. They..... I can't explain it but I felt it when Hanna first entered the coffee shop and.... I've met one of them back there where we got you. I think they're like us." Leo starts unfold the truth.

 

 "What do you mean,  _like us?"_

 

Leo looks up.

.

_._

_._

_._

_"_ No fucking wonder you healed fast. And the way you loose your shit all the time, you can't control yourself yet?" Victoria was dumbfounded as she sat on the bed, leg crossed, listening carefully.

 

"Yeah. That's what... that person said back there. I need more training. Im  _weak_." Rememeber the older girl's words and scoffs.

 

 

"What you'll do?" Victoria questions.

 

Leo sighed contently.

 

"I need to figure things out. I need to know, even if that means to be face to face with that person again. They know our strength limits. That girl was way too fast and strong." 

 

"Ok..... but no matter  _what_ , don't do shit on your own." Victoria unfolds her legs and got off the bed. "I need to wash up too. I'm sweaty." 

 

Victoria took one last glance at the brunette before entering the bathroom, as she'd expect, Leo's pupils dilates, which made her chuckles.  _Cute._

 

The door closes but not with a lock. Leo waited for the clicking of the lock but it never came, the water started running. It'll be too easy to just open the door and get in, or maybe thats what the blonde is planning on anyways. Leo's face flushed at the thought.

 

 

Putting on a shirt, she laid on the bed but the sound of the running water was distracting. She got up and paced around the room, trying to find something to distract her. 

 

 

 She found some objects and tried, what you call, jiggling but it was more like....  _Throw the shit and catch it if you can._ It was was a big fail, so she looked for something else. Nothing.

 

 

 

 A fluttering sound from the window caught her attention.  _Pigeon_. She slowly tip toed her way to it, like a fox, stayed low the moment the pigeon looked away from her direction, she capture it. The pigeon started moving wildly but Leo didn't  let go of it, not till it relaxed.

 

"You lose, who's weak now. Hehehehe. I'm as quiet as a fox. I still need to train to get as strong as an ox..... it's a song you wouldn't know. I wouldn't hurt you though. Go, _fly. Fly away and never return."_ She cooed to the bird before letting it go. She chuckles alittle as she stared at the bird flying away. 

 

She looks down at the city road, watching the people as they walk then looked at the sky slightly changing color as the sun almost started to set down. She felt a hand wrapped around her waist and a body pressed behind her that caused her to startle.

 

 

"You sounded like Scar. Watch disney?" Victoria nuzzled her face between Leo's neck and shoulder. 

 

"Y-yeah. Lion K-king." She replies, nothing to do with the question.

 

"Hmm. Wanna watch it again." She nibbles on Leo's back neck causing the brunette eyes to open wide.  _This feels like the dream._

 

 _"_ I-I...." Leo stutter, spooked by the similarities of the dream she had the day before and now. Victoria pulled her back, toward the bed.

 

 

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ." Leo mutters, caused the blonde to stop her track.

 

"Are you alright? Shit... sorry I didn't mea-" "N-no, no. It's... it's... I'm just.. You caught me off guard, thats all." Leo cut off, trying to stop  over thinking about it. 

 

_It's just a coincidence. Just a coincidence. Don't over think it._

 

By that, they tripped on the bed and now Leo sits on Victoria's lap, still uneasy about the whole situation. "I think we should watch it on your phone." Victoria suggests.

 

"I don't have a phone, Victoria. You know it." 

 

"No, you do." Victoria replies and pulls out a black box.

 

" _No,_ Victoria. This...." Leo noticed the box and took it, unwrapped it, revealing a new phone. 

 

"Now you can use it for your own personal reason and I and everybody else can call you and message you. And you can watch the time 'cause.. you always look around for one." 

 

The room was silent, Leo didn't respond yet, she just turned on the phone and Victoria watched from behind the brunette shoulder. Oddly enough, when the phone started, Leo fixed the time and then checked the camera, she looked around the room through the camera view. She then turned the mobile around, facing the camera and took a selfie. 

 

 

"What the heck, El?? At least warn before you take the shot." She smacks Leo's shoulder but looked back at the picture. It was nice.

 

"You look fine." Leo assure the blond. 

 

"Just  _fine_?" She sounded offended by the respond.

 

"No. You look..... Beautiful.... now I won't have to ask about the time all the time," Leo giggles and twisted around. "thank you." Her face flushed. Her eyes was nearly shut from her wide smile. She kisses the blond cheek and looks back at her phone.

 

 

Leo was too busy checking the phone, Victoria had all the time to stare at the brunette. 

 

"Hey." Victoria brought Leo's attention back at her. "I.... I don't know if you know this but... your eyes, they dilates when you look at me."

 

"No way! Really?" Victoria shuffles back alittle to help the brunette sit comfortably between her legs.

 

"Yeah, here let me show you. I'll video you, you'll  look at me not the phone and look away and back." She took the phone from Leo and open the camera again.

 

"Okey, go." 

 

 

Leo did as Victoria said and after the video was done she watched the clip. She never  thought that that happens when she looks at the blond. "God, does that always happen?" 

 

 

"Everytime the time." Victoria confirms. 

 

"Aw... so... you... I guess I like you.. alot?" Leo's coy, earned a throatly laugh from the blond. 

 

"I guess you do." Victoria murmurs and pressed her lips on Leo's, giving her a quick kiss.

 

 

Leo fully turned now facing Victoria, knees on either side of her hips and her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Leo pulls back, lifting herself up abit, staring down at the blonde.

 

 

"Yeah, I do." 

 

Vicotria felt her grab either side of her head and tilted it, before the blonde could open her mouth, the brunette leans down again and pressed her lips on hers.

 

Leo's hands slid down from their place to Victoria shoulder before pushing her backwards so she was laying down, neither of them breaking the kiss. Victoria lips parted and lets out a soft moan, Leo was quick to slip her tongue in, deepening the kiss.

 

 

Out of breath, Leo pulled away from the kiss when Victoria caught her bottom lip with her teeth. When Victoria lets go, Leo looks down at the blond.

 

 

The expression Victoria had, aroused Leo even more. Her face was flushed, lips slightly open and swollen, her eyelids half closed. Leo finally see's Victoria's eye dilates for the first time. Leo kissed the tip of her nose and got off, getting an annoying huff from Victoria.

 

 

"What now?" Victoria asks never changing her position.

 

"Hanna is here." Leo reponds and seconds later Hanna enters the room.

 

"I'm her- Waahhh! Looks comfy." Hanna announce and jumps on the bed. "I can sleep all day in this." 

 

Leo laughs and Victoria huffs. 

 

"Now I believe you both came from the same place," Victoria whispers to Leo. "Not till you shower. You smell like sweat." She adds to Hanna.

 

Hanna hums.

 

"Jesus Christ." Victoria mutters and looks back at Leo, who was smiling.

 

Though Leo's smiles have been more genuine than before, her expression still held that sorrow look. Like something was still hurting her and she's hiding it. There's only little Victoria could do to make Leo happy, that girl like the deep sea, full of secrets that have yet to be discovered. Leo, herself, is still trying to discover herself.

 

Just like everytime, Leo turns and look at Victoria and just like everytime, her eyes dilates that cause the blond to chuckle.

 

 

"Again, huh." She rubs the back of her neck.

  

 

"Everytime the time."she repeats.

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

"Scar is such a genius dumbass. I mean...  _Good job_ at successfully becoming a king but what was that at the end... I don't know. I love that animation."

 

"Yeah! I don't know how I never saw this cartoon before."

 

 

"Hmm... I like watching disney animation." 

 

 

"We should watch more later but right now Lion king is enough, it was fun getting cozzy with you guys but its time to sleep." Victoria stretchs and gets up.

 

"YeAH~yawn~. I need sleep. Whats the time." Leo asks and gets a look from Victoria who, then, made her way to the washroom. It took her a second to realise that she have a  _phone. "Aw,_ yeah! got it."

 

"You got what?" Hanna asks, Leo looks at her and waves the phone.

 

"Victoria's mobile?.... No. You got a new mobile!" Hanna exclaim and moves closer to look at it. "I thought it was Victoria's. When did you get it?" She asks as Leo hands her the new device.

 

 _"_ Victoria got it. I dont know when she got it though. Here, let me open the camera." Leo opens the camera and hands it back to Hanna who wasted no time in taking new pictures. 

 

At that moment, Victoria leaves the washroom and Hanna snaps some picture of her, making the blonde stop.

 

"Are you...? Are you fucking kidding me? Whats up with the two of you?" Hanna takes another pic of angry Victoria. "You piece of.... stop it." Victoria launch at Hanna trying to take the phone, only to have it thrown to Leo who starts a video by mistake.

 

Victoria walks to her to take the phone, bur Leo throws it back to Hanna. She watchs as the phone flys above her and getting caught by Hanna.

 

Dangerously, she turns, glaring at Leo.

 

"I'm sorry.... I can't just... it's too fun to stop now." Leo gave her a goofy smile and waves at Hanna. "Say hi to the camera." 

 

"Is this thing on?" Hanna asks.

 

"Yeah! Its on." 

 

"Oh! Haiii... wait how do you change the camera view..." "let me show you" Leo walks over to Hanna. ".... there. Okey, smile Victoria." 

 

"Stop filming, you psychos. Give me that damn shit."

 

The mobile was getting tossed and thrown to one other everytime Victoria gets too close to snatching away, the camera filming the whole event, even as it was tossed around too.

 

 _"Eleonor._ Come on. Stop it." Victoria warns her for the last time.

 

" You gotta take it to stop it." Leo smirks and pulls her tongue out foolishly and tosses it to Hanna. "Yeah! Like the game we played. If you win, _we'll_ be your slave for a day and if you lose....." Hanna looks back at Leo to finish the sentence, Leo thought for a second.

 

"You lose, and I'll take pictures of you, no matter how, when or where and you can't say no. As long as I want." Leo's eyes twinkles with excitment.

 

"Deal."

 

"Yey, is this still on?" Hanna checks the phone's camera again. "This'll be fun." Hanna mumbles and looks back at Victoria only to find that the blonde was marching quicker than she thought. Instantly, Hanna yelps and toss it back to Leo, who caught it immediately.

 

Leo dodged Victoria then trips her before tossing it back to Hanna.

 

"What the fuck was that? Thats cheating."

 

"The game have no rules." Leo smiles looking down at her.

 

"When she lose, how do we save this video as an evidence of our victory?" Hanna confidently asks. 

 

"It'll save once you stop the record." Leo replies staring at Victoria who was staring back. Other than her lips being slightly open recoving from the sudden fall, Victoria's face was expressionless.

 

Victoria was planning as they were busy mocking. If everything went according to plan, she'll definitely win. She walks over to Hanna, who jumped on the bed to the other side, Victoria follows her but to take away the ohone but only to get those two in postion. 

 

The moment the mobile was tossed, Victoria trips Hanna and ran toward Leo.

 

 

 _Perfect_. She thought.

 

 

Leo was taking steps back towards the restroom,  _Perfectly as planned._ Getting cornering, the brunette had no choice but to go inside, followed by Victoria, who was smilling mischievously.

 

Once they were in, Victoria locks the washroom door.

 

 

" _Now_ , give me that. Nice and easy. I don't want you to get hurt here try'na run." Victoria declares. Standing with her full height and reaching her hand out. 

 

"Over my dead body." Leo replies, frowning.

 

"Jesus christ." Victoria rubs her temples.

 

" _Ooi thats unfair, you can't lock someone inside."_

 

"No rules remember." Victoria calls back, and started to take baby steps toward the brunette. "Just... give it, El...." 

 

"No." 

 

"Is that your final answer?"

 

Leo clinched her jaws. Never answering.

 

"As you wish." 

 

 

Leo turns around and held the mobile tightly, Victoria came from behind and started to separate it from her grasp. "Come on, give it. Dont make this difficult." Victoria whispers harshly at the  brunette ear. 

 

" _No."_ Was the final  reply.

 

 

"Fuck it."  She trips the brunette on the cold floor and sat on top of her, doing the thing that'll make the Leo surrender.

 

 

She tickled her.

 

 

"NOOAAH, STOP IT THATSHHAHAHAHA."

 

"Noahhh? Well he wont save you anyways. Give upppp." 

 

"Nooo pleaasseee I caant~hahahHaha." 

 

 

"Keep begging, I'll never stop. Give it and it'll end." 

 

 

 "PLEAAASE pLleaSee HaHh StooPp, HAAannnaaaa." Leo starts to tear up from the torture. But not crying just tearing from the pain of laughting hard, but Victoria does stop watching the brunette panting hard, eyes teary, face rosy.

 

Her mind went different direction after Leo called the other girl. It almost angered her that she had called the other blonde with that tone. 

 

Almost forgetting about the game and the fact if she didn't take it now she'll lose, she shook her head. Frowning. She lowered herself, forcefully kissing the brunette, that left her tensed. But it wasn't long that she gave in and returned the favor when Victoria's force became soft and gentle. Her hand ran down Leos arms and stopped on her abdomen, her fingers working their way under the shirt. Leo groans as she felt the cold fingers touch her bare skin, doing circles.

 

 

"Don't play games with me El. I always win." Victoria husks into Leo's ear after breaking the kiss. Nibbling alittle on her earlobe got Leo to moan alittle louder then she anticipated, she moves back alittle but tried it again and realising that that was Leo's sensitive spot, she smirks and gets up, leaving the brunette almost dead from everything.

 

 

"Get up slave." Victoria calls her, getting her bitchy tone back.

 

 

Leo snapps her eyes open and got up realising the device is no longer with her, she looks up at the blonde. "Nice way taking advantage of me for that." She says abit pissed off. 

 

"I didn't....." Victoria responds but couldn't finish the sentence, instead she reached her hand for the brunette to take, helping her up. Leo stares arlt her for a bit but took it and was pulled up by Victoria, crushing their body together. 

 

"I didn't do that to take it, I did that because you looked too vulnerable, I couldn't resist. Buuuuut it clicked that its my chance to make you my slave." Victoria smiles and kisses her on the checks, moving abit too close to Leo's ear. " _My slave." S_ he whispers.

 

 

" _fuck. Hanna will be pissed."_ Leo murmers.

 

"Yes she will. Comm'on slavveeee." 

 

 

Opening the door, Hanna stood up. 

 

"Who.....no way... really, Leo? You lost." 

 

"She cornered me and did her magic, I couldn't keep it away." Leo rubs her neck not looking back at Hanna.

 

"True, don't  play games with me. I-" "Always win." Leo says the last sentence with Victoria. "Correct."

 

 

"Alright slaves..... I've walked alot today more than I normally do, sooooo... Ugh! My back and leg hurts." She walks over to the bed and falls on it. "Comm'on. Hanna, my legs and El my back." 

 

Hanna glares at Leo and shook her head.

 

* * *

 

 

_How easy to find you now....._

 

 

_Come out........._

 

 

_Wake up........ find me......_

 

 

_Wakey wakey.... It's too early.........come and find me......_

 

_WAKE UP!_

 

The sudden scream got Leo up, looking around. The two still sound asleep. She gets up rubbing her temples but again there's something telling her to get out. Leo looks up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath. She felt the spark again. Slowly opening her eyes, she got up and wore her jacket and quietly letf the room. 

 

 

 

As before, she followed wherever the spark took her, and it took her back to the vegetables tents where she first felt the sparkling feeling, it was closed though. It was too early the sun is barely fully up. 

 

 

"Here you are! I've been trying to make you come here for almost an hour now. I loat my temper at the end, was really planning to go to you." The voice too familiar to the one in her dreams. And out.

 

 

"How's that even possible?" Leo asks.

 

"I have no idea. It worked once at the rusty, musty old town, so I thought _let me try it again_. And PAAAH! It worked." Tilda laughs, way too happy. "You should know, atleast... we all know who is  _Special_ by sensing but never  _that. Maybeeee_ you're  better gifted than the rest." Tilda stops behind Leo. 

 

 

"But you're  too fast for a normal human, isn't that a gift too?" 

 

 

"Love, we are all fast. You just need a better training for that. You have a better chance of knowing who you are and what you're capable of if you're with us than with them." Tilda put a hand on Leo's shoulder and squeeze it.

 

 

"I can't come." Leo responded. "I can't. There must be a reason that my pa......  _parents_ keeping me away from you people." 

 

 

"..... True. And they never told you, Love, because......... Hahahah! I shouldn't talk about it. Not unless you choose to join us. come with me." With that Leo turns and look at the girl who was once bald, now her hair have grown little. From the look of it, its white  like Hanna's.

 

 

"I can't." 

 

"You keep making this hard for us and yourself. You don't belong there, with normal people. They  _made_ us to do things they can't do and you are choosing to be with them? We are created to obey them. You can be free and never think twice before doing something or going somewhere. That someone will somehow chase you or hurt you."

 

 _"You and them are the only people who's chasing me-" "_ We are getting you back where you belong. THEY are taking you away. Away from your freedom, to become what they want you to be, _their puppet_." Tilda was furious now speaking with her teeth clenched and got face to face with Leo.

 

Leo was quite.

 

"Come with me. I can help you. Lead you. Protect you. Show you your worth. You deserve more than what you've been through." Tilda whispers softly now and touching Leo's face. 

 

"I don't know..... I..... I....." she was cut off by Tilda, as she cupped her face to look straight at her and not the floor like she always do whens nervous. "Come with me." She repeats quietly, her face being too close to Leo's now.

 

"I-" "El?" Victoria appears, standing not so far away. Tilda looks at the blonde annoyed but still smirks. 

 

"Ooh! You are....?" Leo turns looking betweem Victoria and Tilda.

 

"Get your hands off of her." Victoria warns. 

 

"Or what? You'll cuss me to death?" Tilda laughs and stands infront of Leo. 

 

"Don't fuck with me." 

 

"I wouldn't do that but I can teach you a trick or two... you know, I can smell sexual tension." She turns her head looking at Leo and winks.

 

" _B_ _ack off!"_ Victoria was losing her temper but kept trying her best to cool down. They both glared alittle longer but Tilda sighed and shook her head.

 

 

"Mother will be mad, but I guess I can't force you back. Maybe next time, Love." With one last wink, she walks away but two more men following her outta nowhere.

 

 

_Mother._

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

**Leo's POV**

 

 

Tilda walks away followed by other two men towards a black 4x4 that seems to get there with no sound... she entered and vanished. I couldn't get my eye's off of her. My mind going back and considering what she said.

 

"Are you okey? She didn't hurt you, right? I can't believe dozed off alittle and you end up with a psycho. Good thing I woke up. You got me worried. What was she d-" Barely noticed Victoria made hwr way and was on my side now.

 

"V-Victoria" I called her, my voice came out small. It surprised me alittle too but I was too focused on my thought to even fix my voice but that made the blonde shut up immediately and look back curiously.

 

"What if I'm being used? What if.. those people are actually trying to.... help me instead?" I questioned. The thought it self made me anxious. 

 

Victoria pulled me in a tight hug. "I dont know what she told you but I don't think they mean you any good, trying to kidnap you and all that.... I don't really know."

 

"Victoria... how come you're here and your parents never contacted you..." With that, Victoria pulled away from me again looking confused, her eyebrow liftes up. Probably the sudden change of topic did it.

 

"I.... _Ahh!_  I told them I won't come back, not till they fix their attitude with whoever I'm with..... I stayed with Taylor the first week and when shit went down, I told Taylor I'm going back home and... as you see where we are now...." 

 

"So, Taylor thinks you are with your parent's and your parent think you are with Taylor's....." I did the puzzle and look up.

 

"Bingo! It's been too long, though I still call them back and forth to make them feel alright till... my lies is caught up." Victoria chuckles and rubbed her neck. 

 

"Sneaky aren't ya. But what if... never mind. Lets go back." I finally decided to put down the wild horse in my head and pulled Victoria  headed back to the hotel.

.

.

.

We reached, the door seemed slightly opened. I looked back at Victoria for any sorte of sign or sometjing but she looked back with the same confusion as myself. Gently, I pushed the door but got greeted by Eric's glare and Miller's pointed gun. And the messy room. Everything is destroyed, the bags been opened, everthing on the floor and the mattress isn't on the bed anymore. The whole room was a mess. 

 

 _They sure did play it right_ I thought.

 

 

"What happened here?" "Where were you? They're here, isn't it." Eric asks his voice was anything but content.

 

"Where's Hanna?" I ask again.

 

Miller waves his gun towards the bathroom, I took that signal and made my way there.

 

Hanna was laying in the bathtub, the bathroom floor was bloody. Everything stopped for a split second or... Everything was going way too slow the moment my eyes landed on Hanna. I feared the worst but... she was breathing fine. She didn't look in pain or anything.

 

"Is she alright?"  I asked as I kneeled beside the bathtub rubbing her hand then smacking her face lightly.

 

"She's alright. That ain't her blood. We think she managed to hurt one before they put her too sleep and.. check out the place. Nobody put up a fight though. Everybody left without anybody getting hurt except this... person who lost the blood. That's as far as we know. Hanna looks fine but need to get washed." 

 

"When she'll get up?" 

 

"We don't know, but we have to leave ASAP." Miller direct his request and almost left the bathroom.

 

"HEY! What are we supposed to do with her???" 

 

"Bathe her." With that he left. And calls out to do it fast. I stayed looking at the white hair girl sleeping peacefully. She never showed too much skin, she've always been too modest as far as I saw and to think i'll be removing her most of her cloths it, to be honest, shook me alittle. 

 

 

 _Ahh! I guess I have no other choice, we need to leave fast.... I won't peek. Alot. Oh dog! I'm_ _a perv. Not._

 

 

By taking off the fabric one by one, I got to know why she cover herself ... talk about the shitty scar on my back, Hanna has worse. They basically cover most of her white skin. They almost look scary but at the same time.... Beautiful? . But then again, what happened with her? Slash scars, holes scars (almost looks like a bullet one) and many others.

 

By that, I'm already sweating but continued. Most of the blood was washed away, only had hard time cleaning her bloody hair, still had to wash her again to make sure no more blood is there.

 

Done. I wrapped a towel around her and carried her out of the bathroom, to the sofa near. 

 

"Aren't you heavy. Still won't get up?" No repond.

 

"Alright. Since you won't actually hear me I'll still talk to you, feel free to nudge or give me a sign to stop talking." ...... still no respond.

 

"Ahh! This is bad.... How did shit end up like this...... If only I could turn back time and fix all this... haha! That'll will be weird though. I remember, when you first entered the coffee shop I knew you were different, you gave me a strong vibe, I felt it with Rachel too, but that was normal because she always give strange vibes to everybody.  I never thanked you enough for always being there with me, but thank you. I'm not a person to speak out my thoughts so I usually keep it a secret. Talk about secrets, I think I like Victoria. She's always been soo mad at everything I do, but... I never hated her, infact I adore her before and still do now. She's been sorte of..... accepting that the fact that  _she, getting mad at me was because she secretly liked me too,_ but hey! I'm not complaining, I think we would never be a thing if this all never happened. It would have probably be with Sophie. FYI I liked her too. Alot actually. But when you came by and I saw her showing interest in you, I backed o-..... Wait a second...  _Oh shit!_ what if Victoria being pissed at me was because I never noticed her and wasted most of my time with Sophie?... shit... that explains alot."

 

"Yeah it does." Hanna response sent electric shock all up and down my back.

 

" **Shit**! how long you've been listening?" 

 

"Since you asked if I still didn't get up. Urghh! My head." She finally gets up but kept a hold on the towel.

 

"Shit." 

 

"Yeah! You're welcome anyways. And your relationship with Victoria is obvious, it's not a secret. Everybody knows."

 

I stared at her, wide eyes and mouth agap from that statement.

 

"That obvious?" "Yeah." 

 

_Shit._

 

 _"_ Anyways, we should get ready, they'll be here anytime soo-...... what's with your eyes?" She frowns.

 

"I-is is the dilation thing?" I asked, quiet embarrassed.

 

"No but... it's... As if reflecting..... cats? Have you seen cats eyes when...at night? reflecting light?" She asks as she moves left and right.

 

"Yeah... What about them?" 

 

"Your eyes is doing the same." She deadpans. She held my face to stop me from moving with her and tilted her head to... see clearly? She still held that frown but narrrowed her eyes.

 

 

"What the fuck?" Victoria's sudden voice echoed the room, which cause the two of us turn and look at the blonde who's hair almost flared.

 

"What?" I question her.

 

"Why is it everytime I leave you alone, you end up on someone else lap?" At that, I notice the closeness of me and Hanna and felt my face heated up from embarrassment, which made me move back a few inches. The bangs did a good job to cover my face.

 

 

"I think we're r-ready to leave now. I took out some cloths for you, its on the side shelf." I stated and made my way to the exit, not wanting to stay there under the blonde glare, but my wish wasn't guaranteed as I felt her following me, or basically stomping her way to me. I had an urge to sprint as fast as I can away from her but my ego wouldn't allow me to run but as soon as I felt her getting closer... my mind changed.

 

 

Before I was about to run, I felt a hand caught my shirt and jerked me back hard. I yelped as I lost balance and almost fell back but another jerk changed the direction and made me hit the hallway sidewall. Abit harder that I anticipated but the offence wasn't over yet.

 

 

She blocks my path to escape and stood straight, basically towering me, I couldn't do much but look at her and at the same time not look.  

 

"You know, I was angered twice today. Seeing someone this close to you really  _triggers_ me-" she moved in closer to demonstrate what she mean. "I don't like it. _At all_. You're too naive to notice but... Hanna is an exception but this rule doesn't apply to anybody else." 

 

 

 _Too close._ She's too close. She kept a neutral face but her tone tells otherwise, she was struggling to keep her cool. 

 

"You know me enough to understand that  _I don't like to share whats mine."_ Victoria's voice was low and rough now and it pushed every botton in me in an inappropriate way.

 

All the embarrassment, fear and nervousness vanished, I look up at her again and stood straight. Unlike before, I'm catching up to her height. Sorte of. But still looked back at her fully confident and smiled.

 

 

"What is it that is yours?" I asked matching her previous tone, it caught her off gaurd as her face pinked up alittle. 

 

"Don't play dumb with me, you know damn well what I'm talking about. If I see anybody too damn close to you in the future, somebody will get hurt." She spat furiously. 

 

 

"Ahhhh! You'll hurt me? Or hurt them? I don't think you would hurt me, or am I wrong?" I half joked, but seriously... she won't be serious hurting me... or....

 

"I'll choke you to death if I see you again like that. Or I'll kill them brutally." She pouts. Still hilding that frown. I felt like Thumper for second. I couldn't help it anymore, I felt bubbles forming and popping inside my chest. 

 

" _Kinky."_

 

I pulled her and kissed her hard but still that wasn't enough to push out quarter of the energy that got charged inside me because of her jealousy. Eventually I pulled away, and took a good look at her feature...

 

"Your hair... it's longer now." I said as I pulled some of her hair off her face and pulled it back, I noticed more of her neutral blonde hair growing. FYI, she bleachs it to make it lighter.

 

"Yeah! I... I need to bleach it again and... I need to redo my hair. Its a mess." 

 

"I think it looks alright." 

 

Though we finished talking, I kept playing with her hair, pulling it back then to the side then to the front and at last I took out a hairband and did a pony ontop of her head. 

 

"Hahaha! You look cute now." I laughed, but stopped when I saw her staring and not reacting. "You okey?" 

 

She didn't respond immediately but did eventually, her respond wasn't what I was expecting though.

 

"I want... No. Can we.... what I mean is if it's okey, can... I want to.. you know? If it okey, I don't want to push you into anything but-" She turned red and started stammering. 

 

"I need to show you something tonight....." 

 

" _Tonight...."_

 

_"Yeah"_

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

They were on the road again. It's already been 6 hours and Victoria started to ache. Silenty, she started massaging her foot then her calf, then ended massaging her thigh.

 

Leo noticed the discomfort of the blonde so she reached to massage her other thigh, the moment her hand touched and squeezed, Victoria startled and pushes Leo's hand and pulls her leg away from Leo, which caused Leo to startle too.

 

"Whats wrong?" Leo asks, offended.

 

" _What are you doing?"_ Victoria asks in a low voice.

 

" _I was just trying to massage your leg!"_ Leo says in a low voice matching Victoria's.

 

" _Don't. Touch. Me. At least not now, please."_

 

Ever since they left the hotel, Victoria's mind was racing.  _What does El want to show me tonight?_

 

She was too excited. It might have nothing to do what anything that Victoria wants but still, Leo have never been too forward about something. Her buttons was all turned on. 

 

She have also been avoiding any contact with Leo, as she's too sensitive around her after her after mentioning ' _tonight'._ Any place that Leo touch, lits on fire. Or thats how it felt for her. 

 

"Are you okey? You've been acting weird since we left." Leo shifts closer and lifts her hand up to Victoria's forehead but she jerks back again. 

 

"I said  _Don't_ touch me, El"  Victoria repeats her voice almost quivers. 

 

Leo leans in again, caused Victoria to move back. She lifts her hand up to reach her, Victoria inhales fast and looked back at Leo. 

 

"Stop it." Victoria deadpans but Leo kept serious face and teased, pretending to try touching her and Victoria moved so far away that she had nowhere else to go. With the look of horror on Victoria face, Leo broke out laughing and clapped her hands. 

 

The blonde finally let go of her breath that she was holding and looked toward Hanna was sat next to her. Hanna, just like Leo, with a serious face poked Victoria's arm. It exploded Victoria.

 

" _URRHH! Why do you both always have to act so childish??_ Leave me ALONE!" 

 

"Leave her alone Looney Tunes." Eric speaks after a long time.

 

Both Hanna and Leo obeyed and sat back looking at each, basically communicating silently. Victoria on the other hand, understood they were up to no good, as if she read their mind, she jumped and sat close to Erik.

 

They tsked in disappointment and went back doing nothing.

.

.

.

.

 

Finally, they reached their rest stop. Motel as usual. They all rushed out and did some  stretching, Hanna and Leo raced to the the room and vanished somewhere. Erik went to rent the room and Miller got the things out to the rooms they gonna stay in for the night.

 

Victoria was left alone, she didn't know who to be with. Three choices though;

 

1\. Hanna and Leo is = they'll tease her again

2\. Miller = he'll hand her thing to carry with him which is a big 'NO' for Victoria 

3\. Join Erik for the rent = simple

 

She choose the last and went where Erik was. 

 

"Which room we'll be in?" Victoria pops beside Erik who sighed. 

 

"Why do you ask? You'll know when we get there, right?" Erik replies, almost bitterly  .

 

"Just a random question." Victoria felt she was bothering the man and thought of her wise choice. They made it out of the registration office but Erik wasn't done with her. _Yet._

 

 

_"_ Where are your parents, Victoria? Don't you think its weird that you're picture isn't on every wall and news till yet?" Erik asks causing Victoria to slow her pace. 

 

"It's nothing. I call them back and forth to keep things stable for now. My relation with them isn't that strong and they're busy most of them. They barely notice anyways. I think." Victoria explains casually.

 

"Too rich to care. But still, as a parent, don't  you think they would feel something's not right?" 

 

"Nah! It's alright. They don't ca-" "You make me uneasy. Everything about you is suspicious." Erik turned and looks at her. 

 

"Phh! What do you mean?" She asks in confusion.

 

"How much did they pay you to do this?" The last question caught Victoria off gaurd. 

 

"W-What are you sa-" The sudden question agitated her.

 

"How long you've been working with them?" He asks again and caused Victoria to open and close her mouth with no answering.

 

 

"Don't play with me, or I'll _rip_ you apart right here and now." Erik now stood close to her, towering her, staring at her dangerously.

 

"I-I-I... I d-don't kn-now.." Victoria didn't know how to repond to the sudden accusations but someone else did.

 

"She has nothing to do with anything." Leo finally appeared and moved Victoria aback to stand between the two. Erik stares down at her and looks back at Victoria, with that Leo started walking forward forcing Erik to take couple of steps back. 

 

"She has nothing to do with anything." She repeats now with a gruff voice. 

 

"You know  _nothing_ of whats going on right now." Erik harshly replies.

 

"I don't. But what I know is that she have nothing to do with it." Leo replies surely.

 

 

"How come?" 

 

 

"I..... they're getting better in tracking me 'cause...." Leo hesitated to explain.

 

"Because  _what.!?"_

 

"Because of me."

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

 

"What do you mean they can sense her? How did they even get there?" Miller asked confused  and looks back at Leo.

 

"They abducted and raised some of the children from the facility. Thats the only reason I can think of how they have them." Erik rubs his face and pushes his hair away from his face. 

 

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Erik asks but Leo shrugs in reply.

 

"She keeps finding a way to get in my head, I couldn't do anything about it."  Leo explains. 

 

Everybody sighed and sulked around, probably trying to understand or what exactly, Leo wasn't feeling comfortable now.

 

"And I can see in the dark." Leo adds and everybody turned their attention back at her again, including Victoria.

 

"Bullshit!" Was Victoria's repond. 

 

"I knew something was something weird with your eyes." Hanna adds.

 

Erik didn't utter a word. Miller on the other hand got up and  took out a his penlight and started to examine Leos eyes.

 

" _T_ _apetum lucidum."_ Miller whispered. 

 

"Laptop  _what?"_ Victoria questioned.

 

"How long have you been able to see in the dark?" Miller asks Leo as she tries not to close her eyes from the discomfort from the flash.

 

"Since.... I dont remember. But not too long ago." She replied.

 

 

"Well love, you got the tapetum lucidum." 

 

"Aww! Tapetum..." Whispers the blonde.

 

 

"What's that?" Leo asks in confusion.

 

 

"It's a disease. You're dying." Miller replies with all seriousness.

 

Leo inhales shockingly, but Victoria slaps Millers arm and he chuckles.

 

"It's a layer of tissue in the eye lying immediately behind the Retina, it is a Retroreflector, it increasing the light available to the photoreceptor cell." Hanna explains.

 

"Umm.. english please?"  Leo asks.

 

"It's a layer of tissue at the back of the eye, it helps see in the dark." Victora explains.

 

"Remember when I said about cats? Thats exactly the same." Hanna adds.

 

"Aww! Okey...... it wont effect anything, right?" Leo half worriedly asks.

 

"No, you'll just die sooner." 

 

"Stop teasing the girl, Miller." Erik's voice came from behind.

 

"What? I'm serious,  she'll get to see alot of things in the dark. Like ghosts and stuff." Miller jokes.

 

"I can't see clearly though. I can see well but not well enough." 

 

"It alright. It happens." Miller adds and ruffled her head and walks away. 

 

Eerybody returned to what they were doing at their place. Hanna reading some random magazine she found, Eriks get up to get something and Victoria... she stared at the brunette, deep in thought but it was cut off by Erik suddenly standing beside her.

 

"Can I speak with you." He requested, Leo stood up but Victoria motions her to stay and so Leo obeyed.

 

He walks her out and stood not far away from their room. 

 

"Listen, I came at you aggressively and I'd like to apologise for my behaviour. I should have been mor-" "It's okey. You're disturbed and annoyed by everything. I guess me being here, having nothing to do with how you guys lived, makes me a stranger but really... I mean no harm." Victoria tries to ease the situation.

 

 

"...I should have been more careful and professional with my approach. As Leo is soo sure that those people are following her because they sense her, I'm not believing it one bit. I'm keeping my eyes on you, young lady.  _Be careful and stop playing with that girl."_ Erik whispered the last sentence with his teeth clinched and walks away, leaving Victoria standing alone under the moonlight.   

 

 

She sighed heavily and walked back to their room. Before entering, she shook off the feeling and went inside as if nothing happened outside.

 

"Lets see how good El can see in the dark." Victora suggests. 

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Wow! You  _can_ see in the dark." Hanna finally admits after several attempts of trying to prove them wrong. 

 

 

The lights of the room was off and its past 10, everybody too tired. Erik and Miller was asleep, only the 3 girls was still awake whispering, testing the brunette.

 

"I-  -Need to sleep, gut nacht." Hanna yawns and takes her place on the ground and lays to sleep. Leo gets up find a place but Victoria pulls her back. 

 

"I wanna sleep V." "Sleep beside me." Victoria commands. Leo couldn't refuse the blonde so she laid back and closed her eyes. 

 

It wasn't long till Victoria fully turned to face the brunette who turned her head to look back. It weirded the shit out of Victoria but at the same time, she was amazed. From the window behind Victoria, the moonlight hits right on Leo causing her eyes glimmered. 

 

Victoria moved in and planted a small kiss on Leo's lips, as she pulled back, she swallows hard.

 

" _What did you want to show me tonight?"_ Victoria whispers ever soo quietly.

 

" _This."_ Leo replies.

 

 

" _This what?"_ Victoria asks.

 

 

" _That I can see in the dark."_ Leo explains.

 

" _Aww...."_ As she thought. It was nothing of what Victoria wanted but she shouldn't be upset.  _or is she?_

 

_"_ _Is everything alright?"_ Leo asks.

 

Vic didn't repond but she got up into a sitting position and covered her face with her hand for alittle and then slightly slapped herself and let down her hand.

 

 

"Come with me." She says her voice was above whisper. 

 

" _Where to? It's late and **Erik** will get mad." _  Leo whispers Eriks name quieter not to wake up the grumpy man.

 

 

"Fuck him, come with me." Victoria repeats.

 

" _We can't leave this hour, it's dan-" "_ Are you coming or n-" Leo coveres the blonde's mouth and looks around if anybody was disturbed by the blonde's loud voice. Luckly, everybody didn't even move.

 

" _Lower your voice, we'll get in trouble now.......Okey...... **but** we cant stay away more than 1 hour." _ Leo finally agrees to follow and Victoria smiled widely.

 

" _Comm'on."_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 

 

 "What are we doing in the van Victoria?" Leo asks as she took her seat. 

 

 

"Something I need to show you." With that, she closes the door of the van and covered the windows with a cloths causing th van to be almost totally dark. 

 

"Can you still see?" Victoria questions as she couldn't see well but still could make out the figure infront of her.

 

 

"Uhh!..... Yeah! I do. Is this some sorte of- _oh my God! What are you doing?"_ Leo question as Victoria took of her shirt, wearing basically  _nothing_ underneath. 

 

"Its only fair that you know something about me.... I know more about you than you know about me... what do you see?" Victora asks, though shes trying to sound casual, she was blushing furiously and is nervous.

 

"U-uumm! I-I see..... oh shit! I can't-this." Leo covere her face.

 

Victoria tried to make out from what she could little see and reached Leo, and touched her hand that was cover her face and pulled it away. "I'm serious. What do you see?" 

 

The brunette finally gave in and opened her eyes, she knew Victoria couldn't see her, so she took a deep breath and looked. 

 

The longer she look the more she discovers. "Scars." It wasn't as deep or harsh as her's or Hanna's, but it was there.

 

"Yes." Victoria responded.

 

 

"From what?" Leo asks as she still stared at some specific scars that was long and ghostly roam her fingers on it but couldn't help but glance at her every now and then.

 

 

"I was bullied when I was young. For being weak and slow and nosey in basically everything." She explains.

 

"Bullied? This is abuse!" Leo exclaims and looks directly at the blonde who, though being too dark, was looking straight back at her. 

 

 

"I was studying in a.... boarding school, my parents got too busy that they couldn't help but put me in there. I've always relied on the maids to do everything for me and always had one on my side, I was pretty stubborn before. I though it'll  be the same there but... I got beaten up for being nosey with the older kids. Thus, it also started with the kids of my class too and others. It was too late when my parents finally took a break from their job and took me back. I already started highschool. I built a thick wall around me by then. Anybody coming near me is a threat. Thats why my... personality is shitty. I hurt people around 'cause I want them to stay away from me. I don't want old time to return. I don't want to rely on anybody. I.... I don't want to get hurt 'cause I'm not strong. I pretend to be strong but I'm not."

 

"Those.....  _fucking bastards......_ If I ever see them, I'll... I'll-" "It's alright... I knocked someone out before I left that place, it felt really good to say the least. Its the same person who threw a rock at me. Here, theres a scar of it too." Victoria turns around to show the brunette the other scars on her back.

 

"Jezz! What the fuck did you do? Thats.... Jezz! Are you sure you didn't secretly mess with them." This time Leo touches the scar causing the blonde to shiver alittle. 

 

"I-I might have alittle. But I totally stopped when things escalated a-and they got more aggressive. I mean... not totally totally.... but, I did do shit to piss them off sometimes..." Victoria's confession caused Leo to chuckle little. 

 

"That sounds strong enough for me. I wouldn't want to mess with people who hurts me." Leo whispers.

 

With every minute passing, Leo could feel the change of atmosphere around to a rather arousing one as only she can witness the figure infront of her lose control of her breath and tensing with every move Leo does on her. From touching the scars to roaming her hand around Victoria's skin just for her own pleasure, but slowly even Leo started having hard time to control her breath. 

 

 

Though she wouldn't say it loud now, but the fact that only she can see the blonde well enough and know the other can't, aroused her in so many ways. She had to ask.

 

' _Did you choose this time on purpuse? For this?'_ Leo's voice was raspy in her head but she stopped herself from asking instead...

 

Victoria turned to look back, her bangs falling over her face, Leo knew that the blonde wanted to say something as well but just like her, choose not to. She moved her hand from Victoria's back to her abdomen, just slowly, waiting, any discomfiture but the reaction was rather erotic for the brunette. Victoria shut her eyes and exhaled then bit her bottom lip.

 

Leo started to somehow feel aslight pain between her leg and so started her thoughts  _It's probably the clothes that I'm wearing. It's getting uncomfortable._ she tried cnvincing herself. Closing the distance between them. Leo started leaving small kisses on Victoria's shoulder, never stopping her hand from raoming around the blondes abdomen, but the blonde was losing it. She could feel the heat radiate from the blonde, finally she turns and takes the brunette lips by force, kissing hard that it bruised the both because Leo returned the favor with the same force.

 

Somehow between the kisses, Leo growled and caused the blonde to suddenly stop and look at her.

 

" _You fine?"_ Victora whispers heavily.

 

 

"Yeah! I-" when she opens her eyes, the view of the blonde took her breath. " _Pearl_." 

 

 

" _What?"_ Victoria questioned quietly.

 

 

Victoria looked pitch drunk. Her eyelid half closed, her lip was swollen, brething heavily, as if she just got off the dance floor. Leo pushed her back slowly till her back touched the seat, she position herself between the blonde and slowly started leaving tender kisses all over her. Started her lips, her cheek, her jaw, under her ear, her neck, shoulder blade, chest. She looks up to see if her affection is causing the blonde discomfort. Victoria noticed.

 

"Stop stopping every second to see if I like it or not." Victoria voice came out throaty, that it cause Leo to puff out.

 

"You do know I prefer it when you enjoy then when you don't." Leo explains.

 

 

" _I like it._ **Don't** _stop_." 

 

 

This is only conformation Leo wanted to her.

 

 

Nothing will stop her now.  _Nothing at all._  

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 17.1

* * *

 

 

"- ** _Don't_** _stop!"_

 

 

Leo knew she wouldn't stop after that but still apart of her was thinking otherwise. As usual. The blonde can't see her all that well... or is that what she wanted?  _she didn't want to see what I'm doing. Is that good or bad?_  Leo looked up at her for a couple of seconds but continued with what she was doing before and closed her eyes and pressed gentle kisses on Victoria's chest before moving back up again. 

 

 

" _what?"_ The blonde whispers. 

 

" _I..._ I don't exactly know... what you want _._ " She awkwardly admits.

 

" _I want you_ _."_ Victoria whispered yet again with her purring voice which delighting Leo greatly almost giving her a heartattack

 

She rushed her lips on the blonde again then moved, leaving traces of kisses on her neck and shoulder blade. Her left hand found its place on the breast of the blonde and massaged it alittle, earning the sweet sound that Leo started to enjoy hearing. Her favourite sound. Her other hand roamed around Victoria's ribs, andomen, waist and there it is, the hips but was covered from the cloth Victoria wearing. 

 

Leo stops, looks down and up again, waiting for the approval from Victoria who was  breathing heavily. Leo could feel the blonde's heart beat faster, she could feel the heat radiating, slightly sweating, enjoying it but she still wouldn't do anything, not without the blonde's consent, which was soon granted. 

 

 

Smiling, she slide down kissed Victoria's belly and kneeled before her, slowly undoing the button and zipper and removing it keeping the underwear though. After the process of taking it off, Victoria closed her legs.

 

" _Y'know we won't do anything you don't want, right?"_

 

" _Y-yes.. just.. take it slow?" Victoria suggested._

 

_Leo nods at first then realised the blonde would'nt have seen it anyways so she continues._

 

 

_The whole process was just kissing for Leo. She didn't want to jump fast into what she wants and freak the blonde out, so she takes it reaal slow._

 

_She started with a kiss Victoria's knee then inner thigh, going lower reaching way too close to the blonde's groin but avoided it at the last second, instead she touched it, receiving a quiet louder moan than the ones before._

 

_For Leo, hearing the blonde's voice like that was overwhelming, breathtaking, she couldn't help but admire the blonde even more. She pulled herself over the blonde kissed her passionately, this time though she tried to deepen it using her tongue, slightly touching the blonde's lower lips, asking for permission which the blonde accepted immediately opening her mouth and met Leo's tongue with her's._

 

_Leo almost forgot about where her hand was and what she was supposed to do, she ran her finger around Victoria's core which caused her to disturb the kiss with a moan and change of breathing patterns. The brunette never looked away from the blonde, everything was going all too well._

 

 

_Sooner than expected, the brunette found herself touching Victoria's clit causing her to thrust and moaning more then before, Leo couldn't help but kiss the blonde untill she said something gibberish._

 

 

_"What.." Leo asked only to get a light smack on her cheek and a frown. Leo couldn't see colors well in the dark but she couldn't unsee the blonde's embarrassment and blush and so she assumed what the blonde wanted and wasted no time in give it._

 

_Removing the last cloth on the blonde, Leo stopped  to admire the beauty laying right before her eyes untill, yet again, saw the blonde's insecurity emerge._

 

_"You're beautiful." Leo said as she went back to her previous position, topping the blonde._

 

 

_She continued where she left off but got bolder, massaging the clit alittle before inserting her middle finger slowly yet deeply inside the blonde, getting out a moan from both of them. Leo's stomach and everything below it clinched as she felt how warm and tight the blonde got. Waiting for a couple of minutes and continuing with kissing, Victoria finally relaxed, making it easier for both to continue._

 

_Moans after moans after moans from Victoria caused Leo to lose herself, clouding her mind, Victoria's hand was now on Leo's back under the shirt she wore, digging her nails deep and breaking her skin as well as thrusting which didn't match the brunette's movement. Both are breathing heavily and sweating but Victoria's moan got way too loud when Leo twisted her finger hitting her g-spod, that Leo had to use her other hand to cover up the blonde's mouth to avoid any outside attention but in the end, she used her thumb to rub the clit of the blonde which suddenly made her breath irregularly, inner walls tighten. It only meant one thing, she's too close._

 

_Victoria finally arches. Twitching... everytime Leo moves her finger on her sensitive spot. Leo resumed kissing Victoria's neck and shoulderblade till she came down from the high. Slowly, Leo pulls herself out of Victoria who again moaned._

 

 

_Leo stared at the tired figure before her, her eyes were closed, mouth agap, breathing was almost back regular but heavier as if she's drifting to sleep. Leo smiled lovingly, removing some strands of wet hairs off of Victoria's face, kissing her lips softly._

 

_"V, we gotta go inside, we can't sleep here. V? Victoria?"_

 

_"Hmm." Victoria finally hums in reply but didn't show any sign that she'll get up any sooner._

 

Looking around, she found the shirt and other cloths, she brought them beside her and helped the blonde up into a sitting position. Victoria was dead in her arms, didn't even move a muscle. Leo chuckles and put the shirt on on the blonde and the shorts too. After she was done she felt Victoria put her arm around her.

 

"We could have been good couple but we're  running away from everything. Everyone." Victoria weakly whispered. 

 

".... if that incident never happened, we wouldn't even be here. You'd be somewhere. I'd be somewhere." Leo explains, getting a hum from the blonde. 

 

"Comm'on, lets go inside.... Victoria?" Leo calls her out but she didn't get any respond.

 

Leo couldn't do much but carry the sleeping beauty behind her and go to the room. Everything went smoothly quiet, she laid Victoria on the bed and covered her with blanket and laid beside her. She was sound  asleep. She always had a small frown even when she was sleep most of the time, Leo doesn't  know if it was from what they did earlier but the blonde facial was relaxed, lips slightly opened. Leo started to get some images of the blonde in heat, she was breathtaking, with one last kiss of the night, Leo finally allowed herself to close her eyes and sleep through the quiet night.

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_**Maxine** _ ~~

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 18

 

 

 

 

**_Get up Leo!_ **

 

 

**_Get up._ **

 

 

**_LEO GET UP ALREADY!_ **

 

 

 

The sudden loud voice woke Leo up. She barely opened one of her eyes as the other stayed shut as well as her face looked squashed from being disturbed from her peaceful sleep. Her hair was anything but normal. She looked like a hot mess.

 

"Comm'on, it's time to leave." Miller's annoying voice wasn't any help to sooth the irritation bubbling inside of her.

 

Nothing to do with his voice, it's not bad, but Miller have a habit of messing up all the good time of Leo by calling her or just  _interrupting._ For her, it's annoying.

 

 

" _Wha..! What's th-"_ Leo looked away and her hands worked by itself in search of her mobile till she found it.

 

 

_**5:29 am** _

 

 

" _Isn't it too da- too early? Where are we going to at this hour?"_ Leo gets up grumpy, still processing everything till... Victoria isn't  beside her, getting jumped onto her feet looking around. Her mind was just repeating the words.

 

_Not again. Not again. Not again_

 

"Where's she?" She asks finally after a couple of seconds into the sudden panic.

 

"Victoria? She's inside the restroom, why? What happened?" Miller narrows his eyes at her.

 

"Ahh! No.. nothing... I just sorta' panicked. 'Cause... anything can happen." Leo flashed a weak smile and sighed again. It wasn't long till Victoria exited the restroom. She smiled at first then it faded away, replacing it with a shocked one.

 

"My God! What happened to your _hair_?" Victoria walks towards Leo and started fixing her messy hair earning a goofy smile from Leo.

 

"Don't waste time, we should be moving at 6 sharp." With that Miller made his way out closing the door after him leaving the two alone. The moment the door closed, Victoria wasted no time to pressing her lips on to the brunette, who melted immediately getting some flashback of... what happened not too long ago.

 

It didn't last long, Leo licks her lips and hummed. "You taste nice." 

 

"I..." Victoria blushes alittle then smack Leo lightly. "I wouldn't say the same." 

 

"Ehh!? Why? What do I taste like?" Leo started to panic.

 

"Morning, El. Lets fix that with toothpaste and soap.. and alittle combing . But we should hurry, its 5:37." Victoria smiles and pulled embarrassed  Leo with her.

 

The process was done fast with the help of Victoria doing the hair. Leo did the brushing and face wash.

 

"These bangs keep poking my eyes." Leo for the fifth time moved away some of it off her eyes.

 

"I can fix that, there." With one move and the bangs that was poking her eyes were gone.

 

"What did you do? Is this one of your black magic tricks?" Leo asks half jokingly.

 

" _Yeaahhh_ I suddenly wanna do black magic on you." Victoria made a weird hand gesture as to imitate a witch of sorte, getting a small chuckle from Leo. She touched her head and realises it was juat a hairpin.

 

Leo finally turns around and pull Victoria in for another kiss. A kiss with no complain. Victoria returned the favour, but it wasn't long till Leo again slips her tongue, touching Victoria's lower lip, asking for permission like the night before. Victoria smiles for a second before kissing the tip of Leo's tongue then opening her mouth and properly welcome the brunette in for a deeper affection. 

 

 

From there, it slowly started to get out of control as Leo pushed Victoria to the sink behind her then pushed her on it while running her hands on Victoria. Feeling. She couldn't get enough of the blonde. Leo was lowkey losing it, Victoria noticed but couldn't care much about it. She actually  _enjoyed_ by how intimidate Leo is. She's discovering this new side of her. 

 

 

The kiss didn't last long as they heard Miller calling them from out. Victoria isn't sure of what she heard was right but it felt like Leo growled under her breath and looked down then back to the door. The blonde chuckles and pulls Leo's face back to her. Leo's pupils was widely dilated that her sky blue iris is just a ring around her blown pupil. 

 

"We can finished this later." Victoria rubbed Leo cheeks tenderly as to calm her.

 

" _I want now."_ Leo whispers harshly.

 

 

Victoria was taken aback by that tune and chuckles. _Isn't_ _she just adorable._ Everything aside, if there's anybody that can calm Leo down, it was her.

 

"Later, alright? Anything you want, lets just get out of here now." Victoria whispers softly. Leo just huffed and looked away then finally gave in, helped the blonde down and walked her out. This time, Leo doesn't let go of Victoria's hand which caused a scene, Victoria tried to pull her hand away but Leo kept a strong grip which was hard to let go.

 

 

Leo walked to the van, Victoria noticed the looks Erik gave her and it wasn't good at all. So Victoria avoided his eyes the whole time and kept staring down. Hoping, this trip will be better than yesterday's.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 A week pass by as everything thing seem back to normal, moving from one place to another. Leo stopped or never sensed anything different since her last encounter with Tilda.

 

Her relation with Victoria grew everyday by day and it was hard to keep it a down anymore, any chance the brunette gets, she'll attack Victoria but the fact that she never rejected her affection and sometimes walk, touch or even speak seductively, only made everything harder to control.

 

 

Leo felt like a deer wanting to mate with every chance she gets and if anybody getting to close to her mate, she would immediately take a step to ensure her presence and to make it clear nobody gets near Victoria. Deep down, Leo knew that this is definitely not entirely normal to push people back or to snarl at them to back off, but her genetics played a huge role in making her feel strongly about Victoria. Whether it was just their hormones or whatever it is, both seem to enjoy it so they didn't push anything unnecessary to mess it up.

 

 

 Again, they choose an empty, abandoned road to their next destination which nobody knew but Erik. The brunette keeps taking glances of Victoria but she was too busy staring outside and never looked back, which was odd. Victoria always looks back when Leo just happens to look at her but this time.. not even once.

 

 

"V, are you okey?" Leo asks and finally gets the attention she wanted.

 

"Yeah... I.. actually no." Victoria admits as her lip twitched at one side.

 

"Why? what happened?" Leo asks doubtful.

 

"Umm! actually it's 'cause of you." Her answer cause Leo to feel bad without even hearing the reason all of a sudden.

 

".... what did I do?" Leo questions, Victoria leans close to her ear and whisper ever so quietly.  

 

" _It's pretty hard to keep you off my hand and head so I need to find something to get....."_ Victoria whispers quietly, Leo finally understood. 

 

Leo felt her face burn, she looks back at Victoria who was practically slightly smirking as well as blushing. Leo smiled satisfyingly and straighten her back. Proud to say the least. And patted her thigh as to let Victoria lay down and relax, which she did. 

 

As soon as she laid, Leo started lightly scratching her scalp, just like she always do. It actually worked making th blonde relax and finally give into sleep.

.

.

Silence 

.

.

Silence 

.

.

_Silence_

_._

_._

_Silen- "_ I'll be damned." Miller cursed.

.

.

"Papa...." Hanna calls out Erik.

.

.

"Everything will be okey, honey. Just stay back and put your seat belt."

.

.

Finally Leo opens her eyes after feeling the van didn't move after a long pause. "Why did we sto-.... shit." 

 

 

Three heavy black SUV's was blocking the road ahead. "Is it them, Leo?" Erik asks.

 

"I... I don't-" " **IS IT THEM!?** " "-I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T SENSE THEM." Leo shouted back and started to panic. "Go back to your seat and put the seat belt. Miller... get ready." Miller nodded and took out his hand gun.

 

Erik slowly pressed the gas padel, moving froward, the SUV beamed the light couple of time as a warning to stop but that didn't stop him. 

 

"What are you doing?" Victoria finally spoke but after not receiving any repond, she panicked. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, YOU'LL GET US ALL KILLED!" "put your seat belt and hold on." 

 

With that being said, Erik pushed the gas padel and drove straight to the SUV'S, Miller took out his weapon and before reaching the heavy vehicles, Miller open fire at them but technically their SUV's were bullet proof. 

 

Everybody held on for their dear life as they got close but Erik pulled the handbrake and turned the wheel dropping something under one of the SUV's and speed up. A couple of seconds and one of the SUV's got blasted, the other two wasted no time in following us.

 

All of this felt like deja vu to Leo. In a van, speeding away, being chased... Leo knew it won't end well. Hanna gave the upper hand in assisting Miller and used her hand gun firing back at them but "IT'S USELESS, THEIR SUV IS BULLET PROOF" Leo shouted.

 

"I KNOW, I'M TRYING TO SHOOTING THE WHEELS, BUT THE BULLETS ARE NOT PENETRATING THE FUCKING WHEEL" Hanna shouted frustratingly.

 

"HanNAA, LANGUAGE!" Eric scolded Hanna for the curse which in return was reponded with Hanna's apologies. But something caught Leo's eyes.  _Miller's weapon bag._ She took off the seat belt but was caught by a familiar grip.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Victoria asks never letting go.

 

"I NEED TO DO SOMETHING. LET ME HELP." Leo's plea looks made Victoria hesitate before letting go. Leo wasted no time in looking what's the strongest looking weapon Miller had in his bag, as she searches between every weapon she finally gets what she thought will do the job.

 

 

 _"A shotgun."_ Leo mischievously whispers and looks back at Victoria showing off what she found but the joy of achievement was cut off by Erik as he turned the wheel fast. Losing her balance, Leo was jerked to side and bumped her head onto the van seat hard enough she knew it'll a bruise. 

 

" ** _EL!"_**  Victoria was horrified after seeing the brunette hit with a loud bump. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" 

 

"Fine. Fine, I'm fine." Leo replies but felt the pain slowly creeping, she rubs her head and sat back to her and opened the window aiming the shotgun at the wheel.  _One shot, make ot count,_  Leo held her breath and shot. 

 

Surprisingly, it was a hit. The wheel got punctured and lost it's balance, everybody was astonished and cheered for a second before everything went south. What Leo calculate was that shooting the SUV with the shotgun will definitely puncture its wheel, **true.** What she didn't calculate was that the SUV was too damn close to them, which meant that losing control will eventually make it  **hit** them as well, which  **happened.**

 

 

The hit was hard, the SUV was double the size of the van, causing it to damage the van's back side and lose control as well. Erik did his best to gain control but it was too late. 

 

 

_Déjà vu._

 

 

 

The van slipped and turned a couple of time before stopping.

 

* * *

 

 

Everybody in the van was pulled out one by one. Erik was brusied from his head after hitting the window on his side,  Miller was shaken up alittle and so was Victoria but somehow she got bruised on her eyebrow that caused it to bleed. There was no words exchanged by anybody, they knew theres no escape now.

 

 

Leo took the whole damage as she was not having her seat belt on. She didn't move at all as they carried her somewhere where they could inspect her. Witnessing this, Victoria was traumatize, she tried getting over to where they laid the brunette's lifeless body but was pulled back. Miller on the other hand, got up but as soon as he felt a hand on him pulling him back, he turned and attacked but it didn't take them long to conquer.

 

"She's not breathing." Everybody's eyes was at the brunette's direction after one of the men reported, Erik looks up at her after a long time of staring at nothing but the floor beneath him and the news made Miller to finally stop struggling. Victoria got up again and was pulled back but that didn't stop her, she tried pushing his hand away and attempted to run but again she was grabbed and pulled back.

 

"That's a warning, don't try doing something s-" " _Pleasee!_ please, just let me go to her. Pleasee." Victoria sobbed and struggled under the men grip and plead till the man finally lets go. She fumbles her way to the brunette, who was laying dead infront of her. 

 

 

Looking at her, she turned her face and checked her eyes, then her pulse and...  _her pulse, there's still chance._ Though she could  barely feel it, it was there. Wiping away the tears and building up her courage; she pushs Leo's forehead back and pinched her nose close and started her CPR in hopes to revive Leo.

 

Try after try after try with no respond, Victoria started crying again. " _come back, please. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have let you get off that goddamn seat belt."_ she whimperes after mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Her left eye was blinded by the mixture of blood and tears, she felt a hand pushing her back and an all too familiar person took over the lead.

 

 

The short haired girl started giving Leo CPR. Victoria had the urge to jump and push that  _thing_ away from Leo but she had lost all her power to do anything, so she just tried to compose herself and looked over for any sign of-

 

"She's breathing again." Tilda beamed. "She's breathing. She's alive."

 

Upon hearing that and seeing the brunette inhate and exhale on her own, Victoria crawled her way to the her and cupped her face, she was overwhelmed and blissed out and couldn't contain her smile after Leo gulped with difficulty and her eyelids flickered and finally opened. 

 

"Hi." She hoarse her first spoken word which made Victoria chuckle as the tears kept going down her face. "Hi." Victoria replies, her voice barely audible.

 

 

"Take them away." Tilda ordered bitterly. 

 

 

The armed men pulled Miller and Erik to one of the SUV's then pulled Victoria, who didn't protest much but kept staring at the brunette with nothing but sadness and regret in her eyes. As Leo saw her.. saw  _them_ being taken away, she tried getting up but a sharp pain caused her to stop and just look at them. Helpless. 

 

 

 

Slowly everything started to fad away. And the last thing she saw was Victoria being the last person shoved in the SUV.

 

 

 

_"Rest, Love. We have a long trip to take."_

_A voice whispered_

_._

_._

_._

 


	21. Chapter 19

**_Flash back_ **

****

**_Cassie 16 years of age_ **

 

 

**_"Cassie ..." she whispers her name for the hundredth time since she got it._ **

 

 

**_"Ahhh! What now? Cassie is a nice name..." Her mother sighed and rolled her eyes at the teen._ **

 

**_"I hate it." She said as she shrunk on the lone sofa, crossing her arms._ **

 

**_"Well darling, how many times do I have to repeat that even if you don't like it, you have to accept it or you'll never move on....." Her mother shifts her attention to her dad who was laying down peacefull. Minding his own business.  She nudged him with enough force making him jolt and look nack at her surprised._ **

 

**_"Your highness, would you mind helping out alittle." She gave him a polite yet creepy smile. He looks between the mother and Cassie, who shrugged. He puffed out air and put his hands up surrending and started helping without uttering a word._ **

 

**_Cassie sighed and got up and started lookimg around. Anything to get her mind off, upon looking at some things that was scattered around, Cassie notice some papers in one of the rooms. Knowing the fact she shouldn't be touching anything,_ ** **_her curiosity got the best of her._ **

**_She kneels down and looked at those papers. With every minute pass her frown got tenser the more she read whats written in those papers.... names, finger prints and signatures and everything.. something clicked in her head. These were documents. These..... are..... The papers was snatched off of her hand immediately. Cassie looked up terrified at first as her mother glared at her intensely._ **

****

**_"What ar-" "I told you to never tou-" " Mom, what are those?" Cassie asked, her fear was replaced with curiosity and a slight hint of anger. Her mother's facial softens alittle. "I..... there are things that are better off untold." Her mother explains as she turns away with the papers._ **

 

**_"I'm tired of running mom... I don't even know why we're running away. Please... tell me." Her voice came out small, pleading that it made her mother stop in her track._**

****

**_"......... listen carefully and don't interrupting. What ever you choose next, it's your choice and no matter what.... know that we've always loved you and always will." Her mother pulls Cassie into a tight hug, like its the last. That moment her father walks in and looks at two confused, the mother looks back at him with nothing but pain and sorrow in her eyes as she gave him a small nod and he knew its time._**

 

 

 

**_He sighed as his heart sank. He leaned to his side and pulled his hand up on his chest where his heart located, patting it. Convincing himself everything will be alright. It's been too long. Too long._ **

 

**_16 years._ **

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

The coolness around and the faint sound of steps woke up Leo. Blinking a couple of time to clear her view. She knew it was game over for everyone, they've been captured at last. 

 

_17 years of successful get away with my parents and they couldn't keep me or the others safe in, around, 3_ _months. Or was it 18 years? Mom and dad sure did take good care of me._

 

 

Her thoughts were interupped by someone, a female doctor entering the room, another followed her foot step was a smaller nurse and was holding a folder. They didn't notice her awake. 

 

 

"I live." It was Leo's turn to interrupt their little chit-chat-gossip, her voice came out rusty but as soon as the words was out, she tried clearing her throat but as the muscle of her chest tensed, the pain was unbearable so she stopped right away. The doctor turned at her surprised but then her facial relaxes.

 

 

"How are you feeling?" The doctor said as she came beside Leo checking her eyes and temperature before looking the monitor. 

 

 

"I've been better. Sore. Too sore. I can't move much." Leo explains. "And I'm thursty. And hungry." She added and got the doctor to smile widely and shook her head as she looked down at a paper she had been filling up. Leo doesn't understand why and what's making her feel this way but she felt... at ease? or maybe after being captured, she knew she wouldn't need to worry about where to go or if  _they'll_ find her anymore.

 

 

She sighed. She felt somebody coming. 

 

 

"We'll try to get you something to eat but first we'll need to-"  "Oooooh! She's finally awake." The, now, short haired older girl appear. 

 

"How are you feeling, love?" She asks making Leo sidely look at her and not reply. "Not talking huh.... I mean it's okey but.." she leans in, inching close to Leo, who stood her ground and didn't flinch or moved away, to her surprise.

 

 

"Dr. Sheridan, how is she doing?" Tilda asks but didn't move away from the brunette.

 

 

"She'll live." She replies as she was taking note. 

 

 

The doctor's assistant poked her back and started whispering to her, Dr. Sheridan nodded and gave her the paper to finish filling it up leaving Leo, Tilda and the assistant alone.

 

 

"What are you writing?" Leo questiones the young girl, she looked down at her with surprise and blinked a couple of time before starting to speak.

 

 

"I-I-I'm writing d-down-n you-u-ur medical-l record." She stammered way more then an average person should but Leo's curiously pushed her to ask more question.

 

"Whats your name?" 

 

"My n-n-name is Kri-Kristy."she replies as she showed her name tag.

 

 

Leo didn't push the girl any more and just laid where she was quietly. It wasn't long till the assistant left her with the crazy person beside her.

 

She sighed.

 

 

She felt she sighed alot after she woke up. She turned her head alittle and caught the older girl staring, but that didn't make her look away, instead she gave Leo a wide grin, whispering hi but Leo looks away. 

 

"Let me introduce myself properly, I'm-" "Tilda" Leo  cuts her off but the older girl corrects her. "Ma-Tilda. It's Matilda, but everybody seem to pick up nickname or pet name here for everyone soo they choose that. So far your last name is Eleonor, right?" Matilda equired.

 

"Yeah... they call me Leo." She replied without looking back at other girl.

 

"Well.... guess your name will change for the last time now." Matilda added and made Leo finally turn to look at her. 

 

"What do you mean?" Leo frowned.

 

"Ohh, you'll find it out soon. Just hang on for now." Matila

 

 

"Where are the others..." she question.

 

 

"They're in good hand, don't worry about them. Worry about yourself now. You got 3 broken ribs and a fracture on your shoulder blade. How did the seat belt got off anyway?" 

 

 

"I was too busy trying to find a way to get your people off my back and I took it off to look for something.... usefull. I miss calculated the situation." Leo simplify.

 

 

"You sure did make it hard for everyone. Look at you. You're a mess. If you'd just accepted my offer, yo-" "I don't want this. I want to live a normal life or is it hard for you to accept it and let me go?" Leo asks never meeting the eyes of the girl standing not so far. 

 

 

"Its not up to you or me to decide that... can you get up?" Tilda questions softly.

 

It took her a couple of minutes to make a final decision and without replying, Leo shifts in her place as she tried to get up on her own but the slight pain that was stings made her stop, Matilda wasted no time in assisting the brunette, helping her up to her feet. Leo then realised the the only thing that was covering her was the bandage that covered her chest and had her right arm bandaged close to her chest as well to help her not move it and an underpants.

 

 

She blushed and tried looking around for something to cover herself but Matilda already had a gown and tried to put it on the brunette, who immediately moved away from it.

 

"Put this on, you can't walk around like that." 

 

"I'm not wearing that." Leo declares and shifts in her place, uncomfortable with the whole situation.

 

 

Without further due, Matilda threw the gown to the side and pulled the sheet off the bed, wrapping it around her covering all of the brunette. Seeing Matilda smiling when she popped her head out of the sheet, made her huffs out of annoyance. She urged Leo to follow her and made an exit, Leo tried following but the pain made her stop again, Matilda came back with a wheelchair.

 

"I figured you wouldn't ba able to walk, but... I thought maybe you can. My bad." She chuckles as she again helped Leo take a seat and lead them out.

 

Everything seems to be well maintained around compare to when she was taken in by Erik and the others. She figured she was at the clinic section as almost eveybody was wearing a white coat or doctor/nurse related uniform which only made sense though it felt like everybody already knew Leo due to the fact who saw her stopped with what they were doing and nodded at her polity or just didn't do anything but stare back.

 

 

"Why are they staring?" Leo asks nervously.

 

"They've been waiting for you." Tilda responded almost immediately.

 

"Waiting for me..." she murmured to herself. 

 

 

"Let me show you around, Love."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"What in the...." Leo whispers and she looked over.

 

 

They stood behind a large window and looking down at the people that was training on the below them, everybody was training like their life depends on it.  

 

"This is where they train. All of them are normal people.... now imagine, if they can do this... what can you do being more... _superior_ than them..." Matilda whispers behind Leo's ear made mind started racing

 

_what we capable of doing?_

 

 

"Those-" Matilda pointed out at some individuals who stood observing or directing the trainees. "Are like us. But only some of them, lets test your sense  im finding out who is normal and who is superior." 

 

 

Although Leo wanted to know and see more, the pain on her chest throbbed which made her shut her eyes tightly and groan. She couldn't even breath right with pain. 

 

"That's enough entertainment for you today, love , you're getting all worked up. we'll continue tomorrow." Matilda declares and walks them back to where Leo was before. The bed was already remade so Matila just helped her on the bed and kept an eye on her for a couple of minutes.

 

 

As the pain slowly fading and Leo finally relaxed and Matilda took the seat beside her again.

 

 

"Don't worry, you'll heal fast." She assured the brunette as she patted her hand, rubbing and massaging it slightly. Leo wanted to move her hand away but the gesture was calming. Forgetting, she almost took a deep breath and the pain made her choke on it, caused her to groan again making Matilda laugh.

 

"You never learn, do you?" Leo swallowed hard and closed her eyes, trying to forget the pain and everything around.  _I'm still hungry_ Leo thought to herself. With that her stomach rumbles but nobody said anything, she couldn't see but she knew the older girl smirked but that was it.

 

 

It was an utter silence helped Leo think.

 

 

"What now.... you got me, what now?" Leo asked, her eyes still shut as some tears started to form, why she's crying? This is it. Her parents taught her well and tried to prepare her for this day if it ever happened. This wasn't the perfect time to get caught but it happened and something inside her shattered. Her mind went back to her parents, if they're still alive, if they made it out. She didn't care if they caught her as long  as they were safe but she knew better.

 

 

"We'll shed some light on the truth." Matilda pointed. 

 

"I know I'm born in a facility. I know that who raised me isn't my biological parents. I know that you want me for your own benefits, to use me.. to use  _us._ You people wanted the children born in the facility to use them for thi-" "Wait what? They told you that?" Matilda cut Leo off before breaking into a fit of laughter which made Leo vex.

 

 

"You're soo far away from the truth.  ** _So far away_** you have no idea. Oh! Mom is gonna love this." Matilda added infurated  as she got off of her seat and made her way out of the room.

 

Leo laid back on her seat confused for a second before her stomach rumbled again, making her sigh. She closed her eyes but the faint tapping sound of a person coming made her alert but she didn't open her eyes.

 

 

 

"E-e-excus me. I b-brought you fo-ood..." Kristy's soft voice interupped the silence but it wasn't annoying so Leo opened her eyes and stares at the short girl before her. "It's ju-ust s-s-s-soup." Leo pitied the young girl but something about her stammering made her smile. Not in a bad way, it's like even though she stammered alot, she still tried to make sense out of her sentence. 

 

 

"Soup of what?" Leo questioned.

 

 

"Corn an-nd chic-ken."she replies as she put the tray down on the table beside Leo and did something  on a remote beside the bed making it move up, getting Leo in a sitting position then put the tray infront Leo.

 

 

Leo stared at the soup as Kristy stared at her, Leo looks back at her and showed her that her right arm is tided to her chest with the bandage. Kristy motioned to her other free hand, but Leo shook her head and pretented to be dead, getting a giggle from her. Leo smiled as Kristy took the seat beside her and started feeding her. 

 

 

It was quiet, they didn't talk the entire time, which made Leo sleepy. After the soup was done, Leo laid back and closed her eyes as her breath became heavy and she was drifting to sleep. She felt something cold rubbed on her face but she didn't acknowledged it, knowing from it's scent that it was wet towel to clean off her face, the coldness making her feel more sleepy. She felt her bangs was moved to the side before what felt like lips pressed on her forehead, she could barely open her eye's now but she didn't even try.

 

 

"Its been t-too long. I'm glad y-you're finally here.

 .

 .

M-Ma-"

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
